


Sleuthing Trickster of Crafts

by EmperorChris



Series: Sleuthing Trickster AU [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ren is Naoto and Kanji's son, Vanilla!P5 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: After being accused of a crime he didn't commit, Ren Shirogane-Tatsumi is sent to Tokyo on probation.When he finds a world based on cognition, he makes it his mission to change the hearts of the corrupt.How will his smarts and knowledge in crafts help him in his mission?(Vanilla P5 AU where the Protagonist is the son of Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, other relationships mentioned
Series: Sleuthing Trickster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958041
Comments: 56
Kudos: 153





	1. The Beginning

**_Inaba Municipal Hospital_ **

A silver-haired man was sitting in the hallways, patiently waiting outside the room two of his friends were in. He turned to his wife, who was nervously playing with her copper-colored hair while fidgeting in her seat next to him.

“Hey, are you alright?”, he asked calmly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“My best friend is giving birth right now, how am I supposed to be fine?” she hissed.

“Of course she’s giving birth, that’s what we’re here for, right?” he deadpanned, causing her to groan.

“That’s not what I meant!” she pouted.

“I’m just worried that something might go wrong.” she finished with a frown.

“You were so excited to have a godson just a few days ago, what changed?” he said in an attempt to calm her down.

“I-I guess you’re right.” she replied with a sigh. “You’re right, there’s nothing for me to be worried about. Thanks Yu.” she said enthusiastically, making him chuckle.

“Now that’s the Rise I know.” he said with a smile. A nurse then came out of the room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Narukami?” they nodded. “The child has been born successfully; you may visit your friends now.” she said as she smiled at the couple.

“Thank you, we’ll be right there.” Yu said as they got up.

They proceeded to go inside the room to meet their friends. Once they entered, they could see that one of them had tears spilling down his face as he looked at his newborn son while his wife was giving the baby in her arms a loving look.

“Hey, you two~.” Rise whispered cheerfully at her friends, turning their attention to her.

“Oh, hey guys, didn’t notice ya there.” the black-haired man said softly.

“Not even trying to hide the tears, huh Kanji?” Rise said teasingly.

“’Course not! There ain’t no reason for me to hide ‘em when my precious kid was born.” Kanji protested in a quiet voice, trying his best to not wake up the sleeping infant.

“I get that. I don’t think I could keep it together either.” Yu remarked.

“Oh~, does that mean you’re planning on having one too?~” Rise continued her teasing, Yu however remained unphased.

“Maybe.” he deadpanned, making her pout at him. “Anyways, how are you feeling?” he asked as he turned to the blue-haired woman.

“While it was a rather painful experience, to say that I’m overjoyed at the moment would be an understatement.” she responded softly and kept her gaze at her son.

“I’m really happy for you Naoto-kun! And for you too Kanji!” Rise congratulated them, getting a grateful smile from the couple in response.

“Thanks Rise, I’ll definitely do my best to be the parent he deserves.” Kanji said with determination.

“The same goes for me. I hope I will be a great mother for him.” Naoto added, she then looked at her friends. “And while I did deem the two of you suitable godparents. Be warned that if you end up being a bad influence for our child, there will be consequences.” she warned with a cold glare.

“You won’t have to worry about that.” Yu said as he sweatdropped. “I promise we will be good role models for…” Yu interrupted himself as he put a hand to his chin. “Actually, what is his name?” he asked sheepishly, making everyone in the room chuckle.

“Guess we haven’t told ya yet, huh?” Kanji said as he looked at Naoto. He nodded at his wife to let her answer the lingering question.

“His name is Ren. Ren Shirogane-Tatsumi.” she said as she smiled at her baby.

**_16 years later_ **

Ren was sitting on the train, waking up from a daydream. He looked at his surroundings and heard the train announcing its next destination. He frowned at the ground, memories of that night flashing before his eyes. **_“Damn brat! I’ll sue!”_** He was on his way to Tokyo in order to serve out his probation for a crime he didn’t commit. Once he arrived at his destination, he noticed a weird app with an eyeball on his phone.

 _“That’s weird, I don’t remember ever installing something like this.”_ he thought to himself as he swiftly uninstalled it.

When he walked out of the station and tried to look up directions, the weird app appeared again. Despite his frown, the raven-haired boy couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him and tapped on it.

Ren’s eyes widened as time rapidly slowed down until it stopped completely. He looked around in confusion and then saw a giant blue flame emerge, which shaped into a winged figure with an evil smile on its face. Out of nowhere, Ren saw a vision of himself with yellow eyes and a sadistic smirk formed on his lips. Ren gasped and time seemed to flow again. Being confused about what he just saw, he looked at his phone again and uninstalled the app a second time without hesitation.

He arrived in Yongen-Jaya and asked an officer for directions to find a certain ‘Sojiro Sakura’, the man who would be his guardian for the next year. Once he found Sojiro’s house, he was informed that his guardian is probably still at his café ‘LeBlanc’. Ren entered said place and a middle-aged man stood up from his seat as he looked at the kid.

“Oh right, they did say it was today.” the man thought out loud.

After a little small talk with customers that were leaving, he turned to Ren again.

“So, you‘re Ren.” the shop-owner as he scanned the raven-haired student.

“Yes, that’s me. Ren Shi—“ he cleared his throat “Ren Tatsumi, sir. Nice to meet you.” he said in a calm tone and gave a polite bow.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year.” Sojiro responded as he gave an amused smile at his polite introduction.

“I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” he continued. “Have you been told, a customer of mine and your parents know each other and… well I guess you already knew that. Anyways, follow me.” he said and walked towards the stairs leading up to an attic.

“This is your room. ” Sojiro said once they arrived. Ren looked around only to find a messy and pretty dusty room.

 _“So this is what I’m in for this year”_ Ren pondered as he kept scanning the room.

“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Sojiro continued and turned to him, meeting his pondering expression. “You look like you wanna say something.” he added, snapping Ren out of his thoughts.

“It’s big.” Ren sputtered out the first thing that came to mind.

“I’ll leave it up to you to clean up the rest.” he said before giving him a warning of the consequences in case he causes trouble. Sojiro then proceeded to recount the events that lead up to his probation, causing Ren to avert his gaze with a hint of shame in his eyes.

Once his guardian finished his speech and went downstairs, Ren decided to clean up his room, trying to distract himself from his frustration. Ren let out a relieved sigh as he sat down on his bed, looking at the now much cleaner room.

“What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn’t expect you to actually clean.” Sojiro said as he scanned his ward’s room in astonishment.

“Anyways, why don’t you go to sleep? It’s not like you have anything better to do now right? I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself” he told him before leaving him alone at the store.

When Sojiro arrived at his house he had a feeling that he forgot something.

“ _Ah crap I forgot to flip the sign. Might as well tell the kid to do it.”_ Sojiro thought to himself before taking out the phone and calling the kid. Once he gave the young man instructions, he let out a sigh as he put his phone away, thinking about his first impression of his new ward.

 _“Guess the kid isn’t as bad as I thought. Maybe Yu wasn’t exaggerating about the things he told me about the kid. Then again, I should be careful, he could still cause trouble and if he is a threat to Futaba, I won’t hesitate to get rid of him.”_ he thought to himself with a frown.

Back at LeBlanc, Ren returned to his room after flipping the sign and took out his phone, holding it to his ear after dialing a number.

“Hello?” a rough voice said.

“Greetings father, I just wanted to tell you that I arrived safely.” Ren answered in a calm manner.

“Oh Ren! Thank goodness, I was actually startin’ ta get worried, ya know.” Kanji said happily.

“Sorry about that, I was busy settling into my new room.” Ren said sheepishly.

“Nah ‘s fine, I’m just glad that you arrived safely. What’s your guardian like anyway? Does he treat you right?” Kanji asked in a concerned manner. Ren let out a sigh.

“Well… let’s just say he is a bit stern. He does not seem like a bad person, but I think he’s got a wrong impression of me because of my record.” Ren replied.

“Alright, but if he does somethin’, just tell me and I’ll cycle all the way to Tokyo to deck that guy in the face.” Kanji told his son with determination, making Ren chuckle.

“As amusing as that sounds, I think I’ll be fine. How is mother by the way?” Ren asked in a concerned voice.

“She’s already asleep. Don’t worry about her, I’ll keep an eye on her and make sure she properly takes care of herself while she’s handling the case. Oh, and Ren?” Kanji said in a somber voice.

“Yes?” Ren asked.

“No matter what others tell you, no matter what _you_ tell yourself, this ain’t your fault. Your ma and uncle are doin’ their best to prove your innocence.” Kanji said sternly before letting out a sigh.

“Before I forget, I put a sewing kit and some knitting needles into your luggage in case your clothes get torn up or you get bored. It’s gettin’ late, so you should go to bed now. Good night Ren. I love ya son, never forget that.” Kanji said in a soothing voice.

“Y-yeah, I love you too father. Tell mother I said hi.” Ren, who had been grimacing for a while now, replied in a shaky voice before hanging up and plopping onto his bed.

He looked at his phone and to his chagrin, the weird app appeared for a third time. After letting out a frustrated sigh, he deleted the app again. After setting his alarm, he puts his phone away and closes his eyes, only for memories of recent events to flash before his eyes.

 ** _“Stop! I’ll call the police!”_** a distressed voice called out.

 ** _“Damn brat! I’ll sue!”_** an angry voice yelled.

 ** _“I’m so sorry Ren!”_** a soft voice whispered as it started sobbing.

 ** _“This is bullshit! He doesn’t deserve this!”_** a rough voice cried out in agony.

 ** _“Ren, I swear that I will find the truth and prove your innocence!”_** a calm voice declared with determination.

Ren clutched his head as the memories returned to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to properly fall asleep.

He let out a sigh and thought to himself _“It’s just a year, right? What’s the worst that could happen?”_


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a really weird dream, about ruin... and rehabilitation? Also how the hell did he end up in a castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a whole week of getting distracted by video games I finally managed to finish writing this chapter.

Ren woke up to the sound of rattling chains. Once he started moving, he realized he wore prisoner clothes and handcuffs instead of his pajamas. While trying to comprehend the situation, Ren hears a chuckle and turns his attention to it. He sees two girls dressed in blue looking at him from behind bars.

Ren tries to walk towards them only to be stopped in his tracks, by the heavy weight shackled to his leg. He inches closer to the bars and finally realizes, that he was in a prison cell. The girls step aside to reveal a long-nosed man sitting at a desk looking at him.

“Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room.” he said in a deep and booming voice, which made Ren uneasy.

While gripping onto the bars the girl to the right started talking.

“So, you’ve come to, inmate.” she said.

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.” the girl to the left explained.

“Huh?” was the only thing Ren could get out in his confusion.

“You’re in the presence of our master, stand up straight!” the girl to the right commanded.

Ren looked at the man again.

“Welcome! I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those bound by a ‘contract’ are allowed to enter. I am Igor, the master of this place, remember it well.” he explained, leaving Ren even more confused.

“I don’t remember signing a contract, as a matter of fact, I have no idea as to why I’m here in the first place.” Ren said as he slowly recollected himself.

“I’ve summoned you to speak with you of important matters. It involves your life as well.” Igor replied.

“Important matters?” Ren asked cautiously.

“Still, this is a surprise…” the long-nosed man trailed off as he looked around the room.

“The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.” he further elaborated.

“Ruin?” Ren asked. _“Great, he’s creating more questions before he answers any.”_ he thought to himself while resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“I speak of the end of everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be ‘rehabilitated’, rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin.” Igor explained, making Ren try his hardest to not sigh.

 _“That pretty much answered_ nothing _.”_ he complained internally.

“Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?” the long-nosed man asked while looking Ren in the eyes.

“While I do not understand what is going on right now, I’d definitely try to avoid ruin.” the raven-haired boy responded in his typically calm manner.

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” Igor said in a satisfied tone, the girls then turned to Ren again.

“Pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left Justine. They serve as wardens here.” he explained as he gestured at each one respectively.

“Ha, try and struggle as hard as you like!” Caroline remarked in a loud tone.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators… That is if you remain obedient.” Justine explained in a calm yet threatening tone.

“I will explain their roles on another occasion.” Igor said.

“Why not now?” Ren asked before suddenly hearing a bell ringing.

“Time’s up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep.” Caroline demanded.

“Wait! I still have questions!” Ren yelled. Caroline struck the bars with her baton, making him flinch.

“I am certain that we will meet again.” Igor said and let out a chuckle.

Before Ren could respond, everything faded to black.

* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

Ren woke up in the attic and got dressed while thinking about that weird dream he had.

 _“Just what was that dream about? Ruin? Rehabilitation? Was it really just a dream? It felt so real after all. Am I going insane?”_ Ren frowned as he kept thinking about it.

“Looks like you’re up.” Sojiro said, snapping Ren out of his thoughts.

“Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.” the man said, Ren giving him a nod in response.

 _“Enough about that dream. I should focus on making it through the year.”_ Ren told himself.

**_Shujin Academy_ **

To say Ren felt unwelcomed by the school was an understatement. The principal did nothing but threaten him about the consequences of expulsion. His assigned homeroom teacher after giving him his Student ID and PE Uniform already complained in front of him about him being her responsibility.

“They’re treating you like some kinda nuisance. I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” Sojiro told Ren once they left the principal’s office, there was a hint of empathy the young man could hear in his guardian’s voice.

“By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” Sojiro remarked sternly.

“I’ll be careful.” Ren answered, getting a huff from Sojiro in response.

On their way back, they ended up getting stuck in traffic. After a little bit of small talk in the car, Sojiro made a remark.

“What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…” Sojiro thought out loud.

“If I am such a bother, then why did you take me in?” Ren asked out of curiosity.

“I was asked to do it… and I kind of happened to agree.” Sojiro explain, peaking his ward’s interest.

“If it’s not too much, could you please elaborate on that?” Ren replied, making Sojiro sigh.

“Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t doing that out of sympathy. I’ve already been paid to do it. Also, I… kinda owe your uncle a favor.” Sojiro explain, his tone softening at the mention of Ren’s uncle.

“I suppose that makes sense, thank you. That is all I wanted to know.” Ren told him with a satisfied smile.

 _“A favor, huh? It must’ve been something big if he gives a criminal shelter for it. Either that or he’s secretly a softie pretending to be a hardass.”_ Ren concluded in his head while suppressing a chuckle.

**_The next day_ **

After getting dressed and packing his things for school, Ren went downstairs and headed for the door, only to be stopped by his guardian.

“Oh, so you actually are going to school." Sojiro remarked, getting a nod from Ren, who resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure to finish before customers start coming in.” Sojiro said as he pointed at a plate he placed at the counter.

“This is my breakfast?” Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t complain. Just eat.” Sojiro responded sternly.

“R-right, uhm thanks for the meal, sir.” Ren said and sat down.

“Oh, and while you’re at it drop the ‘sir’, just call me Boss.” Sojiro told him.

Ren nods and continues to eat. To his surprise, the curry was much better than he expected it to be.

 _“I thought it was gonna be some generic stuff, but this is actually really good.”_ Ren thought, once he finished his meal he stood up and grabbed his bag.

“Thank you for the meal, Boss. I will be on my way now” Ren said and left.

Once Ren got out of the Ginza Line, he was hit with some terrible luck. It started raining and that meant he was pretty much stuck taking cover underneath a shop’s awning, unless he wanted to catch a cold that is.

He looked at his phone to look up directions while he was waiting for the rain to let up, only for the strange app showing up again. Ren frowned and let out a sigh. Just as he wanted to uninstall the app, he looked to his side to see a hooded girl standing next to him.

She took off her hood, revealing her platinum blond pigtails, sighing at the rain. While looking at the rain, she looked to her side, and notices Ren looking at her. She gives him a smile before looking at the rain again.

 _“God, this is awkward!”_ Ren frowned and looks at his phone again.

They continued standing underneath the awning in silence, which was then broken by a car stopping in front of them, revealing a square-chinned man.

“Good morning, you want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” the man said.

“Um, sure. Thank you.” the girl said and even though her answer was quick, Ren couldn’t help but feel like something was off.

“Do you need a lift too?”, the man asked Ren.

“I will be fine on my own, but thank you, I appreciate the offer.” Ren answered as he shook his head.

Once the girl entered the car, Ren waved his hand at them and smiled, only to see a frown on the girl’s face.

 _“Maybe I should have gone with them. It is getting pretty late.”_ Ren thought and heard footsteps getting closer. He then saw a blonde boy, who seemed like he was chasing after the car.

“Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher.” the boy said as he stopped in his tracks.

“Pervy teacher?” Ren repeated the boy’s words, making him turn his attention to Ren.

“What do you want?” the boy asked with an expression that looked like he wanted to pick a fight.

“You plannin’ to rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” he said with a threatening glare.

“Who?” Ren asked in genuine confusion.

“Huh? In that car just now, it was Kamoshida.” the boy explained.

“He does whatever the hell he wants. What does he think he is- the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?” the boy asked as he scoffed.

“While that is a good analogy, I don’t know that Kamoshida person you are speaking of, so I cannot say whether I agree or not.” Ren told the boy, who gives him a confused look.

“Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?” the boy asked.

“Yes, but I’m a transfer student.” Ren replied.

“Then no wonder you don’t know him. Anyways, the rain ain’t too bad now. So we better hurry up before we’re too late.” the boy said as he turned around.

Suddenly Ren and the boy felt a weird headache but continued to make their way to school. For some reason, Ren couldn’t help but feel tense, it was as if something were wrong with the world around him.

It was shortly after that, that Ren knew that something was definitely wrong. The place where the school was supposed to be, was replaced by a giant castle. The boy looked back at the alley, trying to confirm that they didn’t take a wrong turn or something.

“I guess we should just ask.” the boy said, getting a nod from Ren before entering the castle.

“That’s weird, where’s the school.” the boy asked as he scanned the entrance hall.

“Are you sure, we didn’t take a wrong turn?” Ren asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well it said ‘Shujin’ on the gate, so it must be the school.” the boy told Ren.

He then looked at his phone and frowned. “Out of service? Where the hell did we end up?” he asked.

They heard some footsteps approaching them, turning their attention to it. There was a person in a knight’s armor standing before.

“Geez, you scared me there. Who’re you? A student?” the boy asked before walking up to the knight. “Man, you’re costume’s impressive. Is that armor for real?” he asked, only getting silence as an answer.

The boy told the knight to speak up, only for a second one to suddenly appear.

“H-hey, what’s going on?” the blonde asked and took a step back.

“Is this some kind of prank?” Ren asked cautiously.

“D-dude, I dunno!” the blonde said, and the knights started to slowly walk up to him.

Starting to feel threatened he turned to Ren. “This shit’s real. Come on man, we gotta run!” he told Ren.

Ren nodded and they began running away from the knights, only to be stopped in their tracks by two others. The boy looked around, trying to find an opening. One of the guards bashed his shield into the blonde’s back and the others proceed to close in on them, knocking them out a few moments after.

* * *

**_???_ **

“Hey.” a familiar voice said. Ren woke up and saw the blonde boy standing next to where he was lying. He got up and saw that they were put into a cell.

 _“Great, that’s now what? The third time?”_ Ren thought and let out a sigh.

“You all right?” the boy asked Ren with a concerned look on his face.

“I am fine, thank you. How about you?” Ren asked back.

“Yeah, more or less.” the boy said as he rolled his shoulder.

“Looks like this isn’t a dream. Ugh, what the hell is going on?” the boy groaned and continued to examine the cell.

Suddenly they heard a pained scream in the distance, making both boys.

“You gotta be shittin’ me. This is bad.” the boy said with a panicked expression.

“There has to be a way for us to get out.” Ren said and looked at their surroundings.

 _“How is this guy so calm right now?”_ the boy thought to himself as he nodded.

They continued to examine the cell, hoping to find a way to break out, but with no avail. Knights approached their cell, telling them they have been sentenced to death for ‘unlawful entry’.

“Huh? That’s bullshit! We didn’t mean to enter in the first place!” the boy yelled.

“What exactly gives you the right to give a verdict like that without any form of prosecution?” Ren asked, trying his best to stay calm.

“You’re ask about rights in _my_ castle?” a condescending voice said.

The knights stepped aside, revealing a man in a red cape with a heart pattern, wearing a crown on his brown-haired head.

“Huh? Is that you Kamoshida?” the blonde asked with wide eyes.

“I thought it was a petty thief, but to think it was you Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? Looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all.” Kamoshida said with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, and you brought a friend this time, cause you can’t do _anything_ on your own.” he remarked and looked at Ren.

“This ain’t funny you asshole!” Sakamoto snapped back.

“Is this how you speak to me- the king? Not only did you sneak into my castle, you also committed the crime of insulting me. The punishment for that is death. It’s time for an execution!” Kamoshida declared.

The knights entered the cell, surrounding Sakamoto, who tried to fight back and tackled one of the knights. Another knight gut-punched the blonde, making him fall to his knees.

“Get away from him!” Ren shouted and tried to pull away one of the knights surrounding Sakamoto.

“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” Sakamoto told Ren, Kamoshida gave an amused chuckle and looked at Ren.

“Oh? Running away, are we? My, what a heartless friend you are.” he said in a mocking tone.

“He ain’t a friend.” Sakamoto muttered.

“What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?” Kamoshida asked with a smug grin.

“I don’t care if he’s a friend or not. I won’t leave him behind.” Ren said as he glared at the so-called king.

“Pathetic. Scum like you isn’t worth my time. I’d rather focus on this one’s execution.” Kamoshida declared condescendingly.

Two knights picked up Sakamoto by his arms and held him down for Kamoshida to beat him up, while another knight pointed his sword at Ren’s throat, daring him to move. The knights then threw the blond boy to the ground.

“Where’d that energy from earlier go? Beating a peasant like you isn’t worth my time, I’ll just have you killed right now.” Kamoshida said as he looked down at the boy.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Ren yelled, gaining the king’s attention.

“What?... Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Kamoshida said smugly as he walked up to Ren and looked him in the eyes, only to be met with a cold stare.

“That look in your eyes irritates me!” Kamoshida growled at him and kicked him to the ground.

“Hold him there! After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.” the king commanded his guards, turning his attention back to Sakamoto.

Ren immediately got up and ran forward, only to be grabbed by two knights, pushing him against the wall. Ren struggled to break free from their hold as he watched Kamoshida laugh at Sakamoto, who is scared for his life.

“This is truly an unjust game; you’re chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.” a voice in Ren’s head said as a butterfly passed him.

 ** _“_** ** _What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you going to forsake him to save yourself?”_** another voice asked. Ren looked around, trying to find the voice’s source.

 ** _“Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”_** the voice asked, memories of _that night_ flashing before his eyes.

“It wasn’t!” Ren answered, gritting his teeth.

 ** _“Very well! I have heeded your resolve.”_** the voice spoke. Ren then felt pain coursing throughout his body, screaming in pain as a result.

**_“Now vow to me._ **

**_I am thou, thou art I._ **

**_Thou art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!_ **

**_Call my name and release thy rage!_ **

**_Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all thine own, though thou to be chained to hell itself!”_** the voice chanted.

Ren let out one last scream before looking up at Kamoshida again.

“Execute him!” Kamoshida commanded.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ren shouted, glaring at Kamoshida with a raging fire in his eyes.

“What was that?” Kamoshida asked as he and his guard turned to him.

“You desire to be executed this much? Fine!” he said and looked at one of his knights, gesturing him to attack Ren. The knight punched Ren in the face, knocking off his glasses in the process.

Two knights pressed the shafts of their lances against his throat, a third one preparing to deal the final blow. Suddenly, Ren’s eyes shot open, releasing a strong gust of wind in the process. He looked up again, revealing a white domino mask on his face.

Ren didn’t know why, but he tried his hardest to get it off. He gripped it on its left side with both hands, ripping it off with all the strength he could muster. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream as blood splatters from his face.

He looks up again, blooding trailing down his face, looking at Kamoshida with yellow eyes and a sadistic smirk, blue flames engulfing him moments after with the sound of laughter echoing through the cell.

Kamoshida and his knights stepped away from the flaming figure, which then revealed Ren and a winged figure, dressed in a red suit and a top hat on its head, emerging behind him.

Ren gestured it to attack, causing it to release another gust of wind, this time pushing away his assailants. Kamoshida looks at the creature in fright and crawls away as Sakamoto stares at it in awe.

 ** _“I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene. I am the rebel’s soul residing within you.”_** the figure explained as Ren turned his attention to it.

 ** _“If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break this crisis.”_** Arsene offered, making Ren smirk.

“If that’s the case, then give me your power!” Ren commanded.

 ** _“Hmph, very well then!”_** Arsene answered.

“Who the hell are you?” Kamoshida asked as he got up.

“Me? I’m the guy who’s gonna break out of this shithole!” Ren answered with a smug grin.

“Tch, Guards! Start by killing that one!” Kamoshida commanded his knights, who in turn transformed into beings representing Jack-o-lanterns wearing a wizard head with a lamp in their hands.

“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” the king declared.

“Ha, is that so? Well then, guess there’s no reason to hold back!” Ren replied and a knife appeared in his hand.

 ** _“Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power and unleash it!”_** Arsene told him.

“Alright then. Eiha!” Ren ordered, motioning him to attack one of the monsters, dealing a good amount of damage.

The other monster proceeded to run in for an attack, which Ren barely dodged.

 ** _“Swing your blade.”_** Arsene demanded, referring to the weapon in Ren’s hand.

Ren slashed at it as a counterattack, regained his footing and rushed to the weakened one to finish it off with his knife.

 ** _“This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want, run wild to your hearts content!”_** Arsene encouraged Ren, a smirk forming on his face.

“Let’s put an end to this. Ravage them, Arsene!” Ren commanded, destroying the other monster in a combination of spells and knife attacks.

He turned back to Sakamoto who looked at him in both awe and disbelief. Ren blinked and suddenly realized that he wasn’t wearing his uniform, but a black ankle-length tailcoat and a pair of red gloves instead.

“What… What was that just now?” Sakamoto asked as Ren scanned his new attire.

Kamoshida walked up to the masked boy, who wasn’t paying attention, only to be tackled to the ground by Sakamoto.

“Ha! You like that you son of a bitch?” he asked.

“Sakamoto-san, the key!” Ren said.

“Huh! You mean this?” Sakamoto asked as he picked it up from the ground.

They rushed out of the cell and locked it; the blonde then proceeds to toss the key away.

“After them! Don’t let them escape!” Kamoshida called out to his knights.

“So anyways what was that just now? And what the hell’s up with your clothes?” Sakamoto asked when they ran away far enough.

Ren’s clothes suddenly changed back into his uniform, even his glasses returning onto his face and his bag suddenly slung over his shoulder again.

“If I’m honest with you, Sakamoto-san.” he scratched the back of his head.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally thinking about splitting it into 2 separate chapters, but it would have made a weirdly paced mess since the first half would have been a huge build-up to the second half which is literally just Ren's awakening.  
> The first half also feels kinda empty, it feels like I just copy 'n pasted game dialogue and made some add-libs from Ren.  
> Second half was much more fun to write, because I decided to slightly rewrite the dialogue and be a bit more creative with Ren's dialogue.  
> Also Ryuji is here now, except I can't call him that right now.  
> If some segments sound like they were weirdly written, that's probably because I usually started writing around 1-2 am when I couldn't sleep.  
> Anyways, like always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing :)


	3. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sakamoto escape with the help of a... talking cat?  
> Oh and someone apparently leaked Ren's record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo new chapter!

Ren let out a sigh. He didn’t know what was weirder:

The fact that there was a giant castle that is located where his school is supposed to be. That he got imprisoned in said castle and almost got executed. A winged… human? demon? _thing_ that he summoned by ripping off a mask. Or the fact that he was currently talking to a cartoonish-looking cat behind bars.

“You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll help you find it. You don’t wanna get executed, right?” the cat offered.

“How do I know you won’t stab us in the back?” Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, what he said!” Sakamoto added.

“You can trust me, I swear.” the cat said in a pleading voice.

“Dunno about that, it kinda looks like it’s all talk.” Sakamoto muttered to Ren, making the cat huff.

“If you guys think you can get out on your own, fine, be my guests. But if you guys don’t hurry now, they’ll catch you. So, what’s it gonna be?” the cat replied.

“I suppose we have no choice; it seems to be more familiar with the area. Leaving it behind would be a loss, Sakamoto-san.” Ren told Sakamoto who let out a sigh.

“Fine…” he said before opening the cell the cat was trapped in.

“Alright, where’s the exit now, you monster cat?” Sakamoto asked.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” the not-a-cat snapped back.

“I don’t think that is important right now. Unless you want to get locked up and/or executed, that is.” Ren said sternly.

“A-alright, sheesh.” Morgana said as he flinched at Ren’s tone.

Morgana guided the boys to a stone statue resembling Kamoshida.

“Oh, I see. It’s a hidden lever, isn’t it?” Ren thought out loud as he saw that the statue was right next to the drawbridge.

“You seem to be picking up things fast, frizzy hair.” Morgana said with a grin.

Ren then proceeded pull on the statue’s jaw, lowering the bridge.

“F-for real? How the hell were we supposed to know that? Heck, how the eff did _you_ know that?” Sakamoto asked with a shocked expression and pointed at Ren.

“The statue was right next to the drawbridge. I apologize that I didn’t realize it sooner.” Ren explained sheepishly.

“Hmph, amateurs. Anyways, let’s go.” Morgana said and they continued onwards.

Once they crossed the bridge knights intercepted their path, making Sakamoto jump up in surprise and fall back.

“AH SHIT! IT’S THEM!” he shouted in fear.

Ren’s clothes changed again, and Morgana jumped forward with a huff.

“You amateur! Stay still! Hey you…” Morgana said as he looked at Ren.

“You can fight, right?” it asked, getting a nod in response.

“Alright then. Come… Zorro!” Morgana shouted.

A blue light then enveloped him, summoning a muscular man with a pointy mustache, wearing a belt with a large ‘Z’ on it’s belt buckle, a cape on its wide shoulders and a black mask.

“Y-you got one of those things too?” Sakamoto asked as he looked at Zorro.

“Time to promptly shut them up.” Morgana said confidently.

The knights transformed into monsters again, this time one of them was a pink demon that had a large horn coming from its crotch.

“Damn Shadows, they’ve already taken up intercept position.” Morgana explained.

“I take it they’re not gonna hold back, huh?” Ren said, getting a nod from Morgana.

“I’ll be backing you up, so fight them with everything you’ve got!” Morgana told Ren, who rushed towards the pink demon and attacked it with his knife.

“You really are an amateur, are you?” Morgana snarked.

“It’s not like I wanted to be in this shithole in the first place.” Ren snapped back.

“Allow me to demonstrate how to really fight then.” Morgana said confidently.

He summoned Zorro, telling him to attack the Jack-o-lantern with a spell called ‘Garu’, releasing a strong wind, dealing a good amount of damage, and knocking it to the ground.

“Shadows have weaknesses towards certain elements. Find that weakness to knock them down and use the opening to strike a second time.” Morgana explained, before attacking the shadow with his sword to kill it.

“Alright, I think I got it.” Ren said.

He summons Arsene, commands it to attack the pink demon with Eiha, Morgana then swoops in for the killing blow.

“Not bad. You’re persona’s pretty powerful.” Morgana complimented.

“Thanks, you’re not weak either.” Ren replied.

“Persona? You mean like the things that come out of you all dramatic-like?” Sakamoto asked as he stared at them wide-eyed.

“Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair summoned it by ripping off his mask. Everyone has a mask like that deep within their hearts. If you would remove it…” before Morgana could finish that sentence, Ren’s clothes changed back to his uniform.

“Um… Is that normal?” Ren asked with a raised brow.

“Hm, it looks like you don’t have proper control over your powers yet.” Morgana said as he scanned Ren.

“I suppose that is makes sense. I take it my clothes should not transform back and forth like this, correct?” Ren said and put a hand to his chin.

“Yup, after all-“ Morgana said enthusiastically only to be interrupted by Sakamoto again.

“Enough about that. This crap doesn’t make any sense.” he said while scratching his head.

“Ugh, can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie?” Morgana snapped at him.

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji!” the blonde protested.

“I don’t think we have the time to be bickering. I think it would be best if we kept the lectures for another time and make escaping in one piece our first priority.” Ren interjected calmly.

 _“Sheesh, talk about a change in attitude.”_ Morgana thought before clearing its throat.

“You’re right, we should hurry. The exit’s not too far anyway.” Morgana said and lead the way again.

When they headed towards another bridge, Ryuji stopped in his tracks.

“Whoa, hold on a sec!” he called out to them, making them stop as well.

He looked inside a cell and saw a boy, wearing a jersey, lying on the ground, desperately trying to get up.

“I feel like I’ve seen this uniform somewhere… Damn it! Nevermind! I’m too flustered to remember a damn thing!” Ryuji said loudly and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on, let’s go already!” Morgana told the boys.

“Hold on dammit!” Ryuji protested.

“What did you just say? Did you forget that we’re running out of time?” Morgana snapped at Ryuji.

“Yeah, I know that but… Who are these guys? We can’t just leave ‘em behind.” Ryuji said with a guilty look on his face.

“I agree with Sakamoto-san, we cannot just abandon them if we could help instead.” Ren added.

“Are both of you out of your mind, helping them now would be wasting time, that we’re already low on. Besides, they’re-“ Morgana tried to explain before getting interrupted by a guard.

“Over there!” he shouted.

The shadow let down the bridge and approached them.

“You should’ve listened to me…” Morgana said with a sigh.

“Guess we got no choice but to fight then.” Ren said as his clothes transformed once more.

“I’m glad you stick to your guns, but the shadow seems to be raring to go too.” Morgana said as the shadow transformed into a pair of pixies.

The battle was over quickly, as Ren was able exploit their weakness of curse spells, which is Arsene’s specialty.

“Alright, let’s hurry and get out of here.” Morgana said.

“But what about these guys? We can’t just leave ‘em.” Ryuji told Morgana.

“You really don’t get it, do you? Ugh, fine, if you wanna stay behind and get caught, be my guest.” Morgana said and continued onwards.

Ren clenched his fists and put them into his pockets, averting his guilt-ridden gaze.

“Come on Sakamoto-san, we should go.” he said in an unreadable tone.

“Fine, let’s go.” Ryuji said and let out a sigh.

They followed Morgana and ended up in a room with two doors.

“We’re here!” Morgana announced.

“Finally, we’re saved.” Ryuji said and walked towards the door to the right.

“Hey! It’s not openin’! D’ya trick us you jerk?” Ryuji asked angrily.

“Don’t jump to conclusions. Over here!” Morgana said with a smirk, opening the door to the left and entering the room.

Inside the room was nothing but a row of bookshelves and a ventilation shaft.

“How are we even supposed to get out of here? There aren’t even any windows.” Ryuji asked with a frown.

“Sakamoto-san calm down. The answer is right there.” Ren told Ryuji and pointed at the ventilation shaft.

“That’s right! As I thought, you’re a natural at this.” Morgana complimented.

“Oh, I see. We only have to remove that metallic mesh.” Ryuji said before climbing up a bookshelf to remove the grid, falling back to the ground by accident.

“Crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they? But seriously, we’re finally getting’ outta here!” Ryuji cheered.

“We should probably celebrate once we actually get out.” Ren commented.

“Yeah, what he said. Now get going!” Morgana said.

“But what about you?” Ryuji asked empathetically.

“You won’t have to worry about me, there’s still something I have to do. We’re going our separate ways.” Morgana explained.

“Alright then if that is what you choose. Thank you, Morgana-san.” Ren said politely.

“Heh, you got manners, be careful on your way.” Morgana said before they started climbing the bookshelf.

 _“These two seem useful. Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgement is correct.”_ Morgana thought to himself as he watched them escape.

* * *

**_Real World_ **

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” a voice coming from Ren’s phone said.

“Does that mean we got away?” Ryuji asked curiously.

“It seems that way.” Ren replied.

“I dunno what to believe anymore. What was all of that anyways? That castle, Kamoshida, and that weird cat! What the hell’s going on?!” Ryuji yelled out his confusion, attracting two police officers on patrol.

“What’s with the yelling? Are you two students of Shujin Academy?” one of them asked.

“Cutting classes now, are we?” the other added.

“Huh? No! We were on our way to school and then we ended up in this weird castle.” Ryuji explained, only getting deadpans from the officers.

“Please hand over your bags, we have to make sure you’re not on drugs.” an officer told them.

“Why the hell would you think that?” Ryuji shouted, in the meanwhile Ren took his bag and handed it over to the officer.

“Huh? You’re handing it over just like that?” Ryuji asked him with a wide-eyed expression.

“Why shouldn’t I? I am one hundred percent clean. So, I have nothing to hide. Shouldn’t the same count for you as well, Sakamoto-san?” Ren stated calmly.

“Huh? But I… guess you’re right, there you go, sir. Got nothin’ to hide.” Ryuji said and handed over his bag as well.

Once they finished examining the contents, they handed the bags back.

“It seems that everything is alright… for now. Now hurry up and go to school.” one of the officers said.

“Thank you for your time. Let’s go Sakamoto-san.” Ren said and glanced at Ryuji before making his way back to school.

 _“Is that guy for real? How is he this calm right now?”_ Ryuji thought to himself as he looked at Ren, who was seemingly minding his own business.

* * *

**_Shujin Academy_ **

Arriving at the school gates was… awkward, to say the least. Not only did they get a scolding from the counselor, Kamoshida also showed up. To Ren’s surprise, it seemed like Kamoshida didn’t remember anything from their encounter at the castle. Ryuji had to go with the counselor due to his tone towards Kamoshida, giving said man a short glare as he passed him.

“Have we met somewhere?” Kamoshida asked Ren when Ryuji was gone.

“We have. You took that girl to school and offered me a ride as well, but I declined.” Ren answered. _“He really doesn’t remember the castle, does he?”_ he asked himself.

“Oh right, now I remember. Anyways I’ll overlook today since it’s just your first day. But remember what the principal told you, cause any trouble and you will be expelled on the spot. Understand?” Kamoshida told him with a threatening glare.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Ren replied calmly.

“Good, as long as you get it. You should head to the faculty office; I’m sure Ms. Kawakami is already waiting for you. Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.” Kamoshida said with a grin and left. Ren couldn’t help but feel the evil intent behind, what is supposed to be an encouragement.

Ren entered the building and couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He felt as if everyone’s eyes were focused on him. As he wandered through the hallways, he could hear whispers but chose to ignore them.

He arrived in the faculty office and found his homeroom teacher, who let out a sigh.

“Unbelievable. Being late over half a day on your first day. Can you explain yourself?” Kawakami asked.

“I was unfamiliar with the area and got lost. Whether you want to believe me or not is up to you of course.” Ren answered.

“Well it is true that you’re not familiar with the area yet, but how could you have been gone for this long? It’s almost lunchtime for crying out loud.” Kawakami complained and sighed.

“Just pull yourself together, you were given a fair warning. Also, I heard that you were seen with that Sakamoto-kun.” Kawakami continued.

“ _That_ Sakamoto? Does he have a reputation around here?” Ren asked with a curious look.

“Let’s just say that he is a lot of trouble. He wasn’t like that when he devoted himself to track though. Just don’t get involved with him.” Kawakami told him and sighed.

 _“Past tense huh? I wonder why he quit?”_ Ren thought to himself.

“Anyway, break’s almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today, due to the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself to class once the breaks over. Follow me.” Kawakami explained and got up.

Ren followed her to the classroom and entered after getting a brief warning to be serious about his introduction.

Once they entered Ren noticed that the whispers were back, but even stronger. As Kawakami told him to introduce himself, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“My name is Ren Tatsumi. I will be looking forward to working with you.” Ren said politely and bowed.

While Kawakami made up an excuse about his late appearance, Ren listened to the whispers.

“Well he seems polite and harmless.”

“But I bet when he loses it, you’ll probably end up in a hospital.”

“But he talks so formal.”

“It’s probably just an act, don’t forget that he was arrested for assault.”

Ren gulped when he heard that last one. He realized why he felt so uncomfortable. Someone leaked his criminal record.

He walked towards his appointed seat and saw the girl he met in the morning.

“Lies.” she muttered and glared at him.

Their exchange strengthened the whispers and Ren couldn’t help but overhear them. From what he was able to gather the girl referred to as ‘Takamaki-san’ is rumored to be dating Kamoshida and people believe that she is easy, and that Ren hit on her.

 _“Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any weirder.”_ Ren thought to himself and frowned.

Once class finished, he left the classroom only for a familiar headache to hit him.

“Are you alright?” Kawakami asked him as she saw him clutch his head.

“Is this… a castle?” Ren sputtered out and tried to regain his composure, making his homeroom teacher sigh.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Anyways, you might have noticed that people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.” she explained while scratching the back of her head.

“Oh, and while I’m at it you should probably head straight home. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone.” she explained, making Ren gulp.

“And like I said earlier about Sakamoto-kun, don’t get invol-“ before she could say that a certain blond boy showed.

“Speak of the devil.” she sighed and turned to Ryuji.

“What do you want? I heard that officers caught skipping classes today.” Kawakami asked, making Ryuji sigh.

“It was nothin’.” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either.” she remarks.

 _“So it is dyed.”_ Ren thought to himself and further inspected the boy’s head. He already had a theory that it was dyed, since the color of Ryuji’s eyebrows didn’t align with his head’s.

After their short conversation, Ryuji walked away and stopped for a moment, standing right next to Ren.

“I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop.” Ryuji whispered into his ear and left.

“Do you see now why I don’t want you to get involved with him?” Kawakami asked and let out a sigh, leaving before Ren could respond.

A few seconds later, Ren spots Kamoshida and the Principal having a conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

“Why did you let someone like _him_ in here? He’s already starting to associate with Sakamoto. He’s already been charged with a record for assault, who knows what else he’ll do. At this rate all of my contribution for the school becomes pointless.” Kamoshida states and sighs.

“Now now, don’t be like that Kamoshida-kun. Of course we are relying on you, you are our Star after all. However, a steady build-up like this is also necessary for such brilliance.” the principal responded.

“You’re troubles only seem to pile up don’t they Principal Kobayakawa? Oh well, I understand. I’ll keep doing my best to meet your expectations of me.” Kamoshida responded with a ~~shit-eating~~ charismatic grin.

 _“Great, so this is my school life now, huh? That’s some reputation I got.”_ Ren thought to himself as the two men left, his expression remaining unreadable.

Ren made his way to the rooftop, this time ignoring the whispers. After all, he had already done enough eavesdropping.

* * *

Once Ren arrived at the rooftop, he looked around and to his surprise, saw a rather well-maintained garden next to where Ryuji was sitting. He waved at Ryuji before suddenly hearing someone yelp. He turned to the sound’s source and saw a girl looking at him. The girl had chin-length, light auburn hair, the curls making it look rather fluffy. She wore a gym uniform and held a watering can in her hands.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ren said while tweaking strands of his bangs with two fingers.

“N-no, it’s alright. I was just surprised to see someone else other than Sakamoto-kun up here. I was about to leave anyways.” the girl responded and put the watering can away.

“Is that garden yours?” Ren asked curiously as he pointed at it.

“Yes, I got permission to tend to my own garden here on the rooftop. I tend to them with all my heart.” she explained proudly.

“The garden is very well maintained; I can tell how much you effort you put into it.” Ren stated, keeping his eyes on the garden.

“Th-thank you! I really appreciate it. I will be going now, it was nice talking to you.” the girl said with a bow.

“Likewise. It was a pleasure talking to you as well.” Ren said kindly, giving her a smile.

 _“My, what a handsome smile.”_ she thought to herself, trying her best to hide her blush.

The girl quickly nodded and turned around, leaving at a rather steady pace.

Ren let out a relieved sigh, being able to have a normal conversation with someone was a nice change of pace.

“Geez, took you long enough.” Ryuji muttered when Ren walked up to the table he was sitting at.

“Sorry for callin’ you out here like this.” Ryuji said.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Also, I apologize for delaying our conversation for a bit with my small talk.” Ren said sheepishly.

“Nah, it’s fine. Speaking of which, damn, you were pretty smooth there.” Ryuji complimented.

“Thank you?” Ren replied with a raised eyebrow, giving Ryuji a puzzled look.

“Gosh, are you that dense?” he sighed, “Anyways, let’s get back to the main topic. I bet Kawakami was all like ‘Don’t get involved with that Sakamoto’, right?” he asked and frowned when Ren nodded.

“Pretty much, she told me that you are trouble.” Ren explained calmly, being caught off-guard when Ryuji chuckles.

“Guess we’re pretty much in the same boat then. I heard about your criminal record, everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder you were so gutsy back there.” Ryuji said calmly, getting a nod from the raven-haired boy in confirmation.

“Back there? So you remember too?” Ren asked and took a seat.

“You mean that weird castle we almost got killed in? What was all that anyways?” the blonde asked with a confused expression.

“I don’t know, but since we both remember, it couldn’t have been a dream.” Ren answered, putting a hand to his chin.

“Maybe, but I don’t think it matters right now. Even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah, thanks man.” Ryuji said with a grateful smile.

“No need to thank me. When I see someone in trouble, I can’t help myself but step in.” Ren said and adjusted his glasses, making Ryuji chuckle.

“You sure you got a criminal record? Cuz that sounds pretty noble to me.” he frowned again, “But man, that Kamoshida we met at that castle. You probably don’t know, but there’s been a few rumors ‘bout him going around.” Ryuji said in a serious voice.

“Is that so?” Ren asked, thinking back about the evil intent he felt back then.

“Yeah, but no one says anythin’ against him, just because he’s some Olympic medalist or somethin’ and took the volleyball team to nationals last year.” Ryuji explained with a scowl.

“I see, him being the king of that castle must have felt a lot more real to you because of this, correct?” Ren concluded with a thoughtful expression.

“Yeah, pretty much. I wonder if we could enter that castle again.” the blond boy muttered. He shook his head and immediately shot up from his seat.

“Agh! Forget it! It was probably just a dream or somethin’.” Ryuji said, scratching his head in frustration.

He took a moment to breath before turning to Ren.

“I feel like I just wasted your time. Sorry, for dragging you all the way here like this.” Ryuji told him sheepishly.

“It’s alright. If I’m honest, talking with you and that girl was a fresh breather from all of the warnings and lectures from Ms. Kawakami.” Ren stated, getting a laugh out of Ryuji.

“Thanks man. You know, I think we might be more similar than we think. I think we’ll get along just fine as ‘troublemakers’.” he claimed with a grin.

“I’ll look forward to it then, Sakamoto-san.” Ren answered with a smile.

“Oh, you don’t need to be so formal with me. Then again, we never properly introduced ourselves, huh? I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, just call me Ryuji, no need for the honorifics.” he introduced himself, stretching out his hand.

“I am Ren Tatsumi, in my case just Ren is fine. A pleasure meeting you Ryuji.” Ren told him and shook his hand.

“I’ll come talking to ya when I see you around, so you better not ignore me, alright?” Ryuji said.

“Why should I ignore you, when you’re the only one who is willing to speak with me?” Ren argued, making both of them laugh.

“Guess you’re right about that. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow Ren.” Ryuji told him and left.

Ren couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he somehow managed to make a friend with his tarnished reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was... weirdly paced.  
> I didn't really have much of an idea where I wanted to end this chapter and it shows.  
> I wasn't really sure whether I wanted to release this right now since it felt kinda fillery or wait till I finished writing the next one to release both at the same time, so it doesn't feel like that much of a letdown.  
> But I think I was able to end the chapter on a decent note.  
> Also our favorite floof made her first appearance and writing her interaction with Ren was pretty fun.  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as I had writing it and I will see you guys next chapter (which I'm actually determined to write... for real this time)


	4. The Image of Rebellion you hold within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lecture from Sojiro and another cryptic conversation in the Velvet Room, Ren and Ryuji enter the castle a second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY MANAGED TO GET THIS GODAMN CHAPTER OUT

Sojiro sighed. He saw the kid leaving in the morning, so he was certain he was on his way to school.

_ “How the hell did that kid manage to be 4 hours late? Did the rain slow him down or was he just playing hookie?” _ Sojiro thought to himself. 

“Oh, speak of the devil.” the barista thought out loud as the kid entered.

Ren visibly flinched at the glare his guardian gave him and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Explain yourself kid.” Sojiro demanded sternly.

“I… got lost. Tokyo is a lot bigger than Inaba, therefore it was a bit harder to navigate my way to school.” Ren said calmly and pushed up his glasses. 

“Seriously? That’s the best excuse you can come up with? Guess Yu was right about your honesty.” Sojiro answered with a sigh.

“Ugh whatever. Just make sure to behave yourself, don’t forget what happens if you don’t. You are on probation after all.” Sojiro warned with a stern look.

Fortunately for Ren, his guardian’s phone rang, interrupting his lecture. Ren kept staring at Sojiro, who’s expression quickly softened when he picked up. 

“Hey, what are you standing around for? Just hurry up and go to bed already!” Sojiro told him with a glare.

Ren nodded and quickly made his way to his room, internally thanking the mysterious caller for saving him.

Ren changed into his pajamas and headed to bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep, his phone rang. Ren sighed and got up to retrieve his phone in order to pick up.

“Yes? Tatsumi here.” Ren said in a tired manner.

“Oh, is that the textile shop? My bad, I must’ve called the wrong number.” the voice on the other end said jokingly.

“Very funny Uncle Yu.” he rolled his eyes, “How are you?” Ren asked with a smile forming on his face.

“I’m good, but that’s not what I called for. I wanted to check on you. How was school?” Yu asked softly.

“It has been alright so far, I even managed to make a friend.” Ren replied calmly, trying to hide his hesitation.

“That’s good. At least I know you won’t be alone. Then again, I guess you wouldn’t be since Boss would keep you company. Speaking of which, how has he been so far? Is he treating you alright?” Yu asked slightly concerned.

“I suppose he is a bit strict due to my record, but his treatment towards me was satisfactory thus far.” Ren let out a sigh, “ But I guess, he was a bit angry with me today.” Ren finished with a slight frown.

“Oh, is it about you coming late to school? I heard about that and man, was he angry when he told me. It’s unusual of you to be unpunctual, by four hours no less. Can I ask what happened?” Yu asked curiously.

“Simply put, I managed to get lost. Thankfully, I managed to run into a fellow student who overslept, and he showed me the way.” Ren explained bluntly.

“I suppose Tokyo is much bigger than Inaba, huh? Can’t say that I blame you. Back when I first transferred to Inaba, I was baffled by how small the town was in comparison to the big city.” Yu answered and chuckled.

“Finally, someone that understands!” Ren exclaimed with a groan, getting a laugh out of his uncle.

“Just give Boss some time. He may seem like a hardass, but deep down he’s a massive softie. And even if you can’t rely on him, you’ll always have your friend, right? Speaking of which, wanna tell me about him?” Yu asked curiously.

“Sure, his name is Ryuji Sakamoto, he’s a second-year and he is around my age“ Ren listed with a smirk on his face.

“That’s not what I meant Ren.” Yu groaned, “ What’s he like?” Yu feigned an annoyed tone while smiling.

“Geez Uncle, you should have told me sooner.” Ren remarked sarcastically 

“He’s… very loud and energetic. Not in the bad way, more in the way that Aunt Chie is. I can tell that he has a good heart, and something tells me I can trust him.” Ren concluded softly.

“Sounds like a good kid to me. Good to know that you’ll have someone your age to rely on if things get tough.” Yu replied with all the worry and concern from earlier washed away from his mind.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be able to make it through the year with someone like him at my side.” Ren answered before letting out a deep yawn. Ren let out a small sigh, he could feel the fatigue getting to him.

“It’s getting late isn’t it? I think it’d be for the best if we hit the hay for tonight. If you need anything and your parents aren’t available, you know who to call. Good night Ren.” Yu said in a warm voice.

“I’ll make sure to call you if something comes up. G’night uncle.” Ren slurred out groggily before hanging up, hearing a giggle coming from Yu before the call ended.

Ren rubbed his eyes and put his phone away, lying down on his bed afterwards.

_ “Should I have told him? He would’ve believed me, right? Even if he did, I would just place another burden on him.” _ Ren thought to himself and frowned.

He let out one last yawn before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**_Velvet Room_ **

Ren opened his eyes, only to find himself in the Velvet Room again. 

“About time you came to! Now on your feet, Inmate!” Caroline demanded, striking the bars of his cell with her baton.

“What is it this time?” Ren asked in a slightly annoyed tone and let out a sigh.

“Our master wishes to speak to you. It’s best advised that you listen carefully to his words and take them to heart.” Justine explained in a warning tone.

“I can sense that you have awakened to your powers, very special ones at that. It seems that we can finally start your rehabilitation.” Igor said, his grin seemingly widening.

“May I ask what my powers are? I haven’t really gotten a proper explanation as to what they are yet.” Ren asked politely, hoping that his questions would actually get answered for once.

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being.” Igor answered cryptically and chuckled when Ren let out a frustrated groan.

“But I suppose a little explanation won’t hurt. You will be trained to wield the power of Persona. It is a power that is manifested from your heart. They are a mask you wear as an armor to confront worldly matters.” Igor explained. 

_ “Finally! A proper explanation for once!” _ Ren cheered in his head.

“I have high expectations of you.” Igor said and gave Ren a look that felt like he was staring into the young man’s soul.

“I take it I have no choice in this matter.” Ren replied while returning the long-nosed man’s gaze.

“It is not because we are forcing you to, but because it is your fate. Neglect it and you will die.” Justine butted in and gave Ren a cold yet warning look.

“By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it does grant you the ability to switch between reality and palaces.” Igor asked.

“I suppose you mean the app that kept installing itself onto my phone?” Ren asked curiously.

“Correct, I bestowed it upon you to train you to become a thief.” Igor answered.

“The Navigator has been gifted to you by the master. You better use it carefully, Inmate!” Caroline said in a strict tone.

“Please devote yourself to your training in order to become a fine thief.” Justine told him softly.

“It is of course disheartening using the Metaverse Navigator on your own. Therefore, I shall grant it to those that may seem of benefit for you. This is for the sake of making you an excellent thief.” Igor explained, raising even more questions for Ren.

_ “Great, even more people are gonna get dragged into this mess because of me.” _ Ren thought, frowning at the floor before hearing the sound of a bell.

“Time’s about to be over. Go and enjoy whatever rest you have.” Caroline told the raven-haired boy. Before Ren could demand further answers, everything faded to black.

* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

When Ren woke up, he immediately thought about his dream. While he was preparing for school he kept recalling the events in his head. He froze the moment he reached a certain moment. 

_ “Destined to be a thief… Guess my future as a detective is over, huh?” _ Ren thought to himself and chuckled.

“I somehow managed to be an even greater disgrace to the Shirogane name than I already am.” he muttered darkly, gritting his teeth in frustration.

**_Shujin Academy_ **

Ren’s day at school started relatively normal. His social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru, gave a little introduction to the students before asking Ren a question.

“The Greek philosopher Plato divided the soul into three parts. A soul is comprised of appetite, spirit and what else?” the older man asked.

“Logic, sir.” Ren replied in an instant, taking the entire class off-guard.

“Didn’t expect you to know that, but yes, logic is correct.” the teacher explained.

The classroom once again erupted into whispers, completely ignoring the lesson.

“Did you see that?”

“Is the transfer actually smart?”

“No way, he must’ve gotten lucky or something.”

Ren suppressed a smirk while he attempted to keep listening to his teacher. He was theoretically academically ahead of them, due to his interest in books and detective training. Answering questions in class was pretty much child’s play to him.

Once classes were over, Ren left his classroom only to see Kamoshida talking to Takamaki and decided to listen in on their conversation.

“Hey there, Takamaki. You need a ride home? Things haven’t been safe around here, with all these accidents lately.” Kamoshida offered with his ‘charismatic’ grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it.” Takamaki explained, making Kamoshida sigh.

“Hey now, being a model’s all fine and dandy. But you shouldn’t overwork yourself. Didn’t you say before that you didn’t feel so good? Something about appendicitis?” he asked in a concerned act.

“Yeah, I wanted to go to the hospital sometime, but haven’t been able to yet. Sorry, for making you worry.” Takamaki answered and shook her head. Ren could tell that she was clearly uncomfortable.

“You must be lonely too. Seeing you like this makes me feel bad about having your best friend practice for so long. I could keep you company though. That’s why I asked you out after all. Oh, and while I’m at it be careful around the transfer student. Don’t forget he has a criminal record.” Kamoshida warned, Ren’s eye slightly twitching in annoyance.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you. Please excuse me, I really have to go now.” the girl said before leaving.

The teacher only clicked his tongue before walking away. Even though the exchange was short, it gave Ren all the info he needed to deduce how the dynamic between the gym teacher and his classmate worked.

Ren made his way to the entrance when he was approached by Ryuji, who walked up to him.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted his friend casually.

“Let me guess, you’re going to ask about the castle.” Ren said bluntly, suppressing a chuckle when Ryuji flinched at his prediction. But how couldn’t he predict it? It was the experience they bonded over.

“H-how’d you know?” Ryuji sighed, “ Yeah… I keep tellin’ myself that it was just a dream, but it was just too real. Can’t just pretend like nothing happened, it was connected to that asshat Kamoshida after all. I need to get to the bottom of this and y’know, you’re kinda the only person I can rely on for this. So, uh, you in?” Ryuji asked sheepishly.

“Definitely. Yesterday’s events have been nagging at the back of my mind all night and I think it’s high time to get some answers.” Ren answered with a determined voice.

“Thank God, I was kinda scared you were gonna turn me down, not gonna lie. Alright, let’s start by retracing our steps.” Ryuji said, rolling his shoulder.

The two set off, hoping to find answers. Unfortunately for them, they kept walking in circles, always ending up at the school gates.

“Well that didn’t work. Any other ideas?” Ryuji asked as he leant against a wall.

“How about we check our phones?” Ren asked with a thoughtful expression.

“I already did that… Wait a sec. Phone?” Ryuji’s eyes widened as he remembered something.

“Now that I think about it, didn’t you have some navigation app on your phone?” Ryuji asked, Ren’s eyes widening as he realized what his friend was getting onto.

“I don’t use navigation apps. But now that you mention it, there was this weird app that kept installing itself onto my phone. I think it’s best to check it out.” Ren explained as he showed Ryuji the icon of the Metaverse Navigator on his phone.

Ren then proceeded to activate it, to his surprise a navigator appeared on the screen.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Ryuji yelled out and snatched Ren’s phone out of his hand

“Look it even has your history on it! C’mon, let’s try it out.” Ryuji beamed at his friend in excitement, who nodded in response.

“Kamoshida…Shujin Academy…Castle; Beginning navigation.”  the app read out loud when Ryuji pressed a button.

The phone screen went into static, with the eyeball logo in the background. The boys looked around and saw reality seemingly warping with circular shapes of red and black forming in the air.

* * *

**_Castle_ **

They turned around and found what they were looking for.

“Guess we found it.” Ren stated as he looked at the giant castle in front of them.

“Alright! It actually worked! Huh? Dude, your clothes!” Ryuji pointed a finger at his friend as he yelled.

Ren took a look at himself and smirked as he spotted red gloves on his hands, meaning that his outfit has changed once again. 

“What? You jelly?” Ren asked with a cocky grin.

“Wha- I-I ain’t jealous.” Ryuji stuttered

“This happened last time too, right? Jeez, what the eff is going on? Nothing makes sense.” Ryuji thought out loud with a frown.

“Hey!” a voice whispered, making both boys turn to it, seeing Morgana peaking at them around the corner.

“Stop making a commotion!” Morgana said as it walked towards them.

“Wha- You?!” Ryuji hissed in surprise, cautiously taking a step back.

“I was wondering why the shadows seemed agitated, so I came here to check out what could’ve caused it. Who would’ve thought the two of you would come back here when you barely escaped last time.” Morgana frowned at the boys.

“Sorry if we’re causing trouble, but we came here for answers and we won’t go back without them.” Ren explained firmly.

“Oh really now? Weren’t you the one that said this place was a ‘shithole’? I figured you wouldn’t want to ever come back here.” Morgana replied with a grin.

“Don’t get me wrong, this place is and always will be an awful place. However, it only kept raising questions for Ryuji and me. And it’s not in my nature to leave questions like these unanswered.” Ren argued back with a sharp tone, making Morgana sigh as its grin faded.

“A-anyways, what is this place? Is it the school or somethin’?” Ryuji asked as he recovered from the chill he was given by Ren.

“That’s right.” Morgana explained and nodded.

“But it’s a castle!” Ryuji argued.

“That’s because the school  _ is _ the castle… by the ruler’s definition. You called him Kamoshida, right? That’s how his distorted heart views this place.” Morgana explained, leaving Ryuji even more confused. Fortunately for him, Ren seemed to have understood it as he snapped his fingers in realization.

“You seemed to have understood it.” Morgana smiled at Ren, who nodded in response.

“For real? How? Explain it to me in a way I would get it.” Ryuji looked at Ren with wide eyes.

“I shouldn’t have expected a moron like you to get it.” Morgana groaned and rolled its eyes.

“Simply put—” before Ren could properly explain, they heard a pained scream coming from the castle, causing Ryuji to flinch, while Ren and Morgana took a cautious stance.

“What was that?” Ryuji asked slightly panicked.

“It must have been the slaves they keep captive. They are getting tortured, probably by Kamoshida’s orders. It happens 24/7 in here. Let’s add the fact that you both escaped yesterday. To say he got angry would be pretty obvious.” Morgana explained bluntly. 

Ryuji let out a curse before ramming his shoulder against one of the doors.

“You hear me Kamoshida, you bastard?” Ryuji yelled angrily at one of the doors.

“You know that yelling at the door won’t open it, right?” Morgana asked ironically.

“Shut it, Monamona!” Ryuji addressed it.

“It’s  _ Morgana _ !” the not-a-cat interjected.

“Yeah, whatever! You know where the slaves are located right?” Ryuji asked.

“You want me to guide you to them? I guess there’s nothing wrong with that, but only if frizzy hair comes with us.” Morgana answered and looked at Ren.

“I was looking for answers anyways, remember? Let’s go.” Ren said confidently.

“For real? Thanks man, I owe ya one.” Ryuji said kindly to his friend, who nodded in return.

“Well in that case, let’s do this! Follow me!” Morgana instructed the two before leading them to a small window, explaining to them that this is their point of infiltration.

“Didn’t we escape from here last time?” Ryuji asked with a puzzled thought.

“It’s a surprise they didn’t patch up the vent.” Ren remarked thoughtfully.

“That’s probably because they never looked for you in there. If we want to break into this place, we’ll have to go in from here and not barge in through the main entrance.” Morgana further explained.

“The hell? How were we supposed to know that?” Ryuji replied.

“It’s the basics of phantom thievery…” Ren added to Morgana’s explanation, thinking back to his detective training.

“Heh, you sure know your stuff. Guess I won’t have to teach you as much as this guy over there. I’ll keep teaching you as we go, so follow me.” Morgana replied and entered the castle.

“By the way uh, sorry ‘bout draggin’ you into this.” Ryuji apologized sheepishly.

“No need to apologize. That’s what friends do, right? We’ve got each other’s backs.” Ren replied with a warm tone.

“Yeah, you’re right! Thanks man, I really owe ya one big time.” Ryuji beamed at his friend.

The three made their way to the dungeon, Morgana teaching Ren an important lesson about ambushing his opponents along the way. When they arrived at the cells however, there was no one to be found.

“Huh? I know they were here before, where’d they go?” Ryuji asked with a panicked.

“Calm down Ryuji.” Ren responded calmly.

“Right, right… Wait, there were more down the hall. I’ll go look.” Ryuji declared before rushing off.

“You’re thinking wait I’m thinking?” Ren asked his companion.

“That they have already been transferred? Yes.” Morgana confirmed.

“Guys, we have a problem! I hear footsteps, lots of ’em!” Ryuji warned with a panicked look and sprinted towards them.

“C’mon, let’s hide in that room before the guards find us.” Morgana said as he ran towards a door opposite of Ren and itself.

The boys complied and entered the room. When they were in, Morgana hopped onto a table to be on their eye level.

“Alright, the Shadows won’t be coming in here for sure.” Morgana reassured the boys.

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked in-between pants.

“The Distortion in this place is lacking. In other words, the control the ruler has over this area is weak.” Morgana explained.

Before Ryuji could ask Ren for a (hopefully) better explanation, the room suddenly fazed into what seemed to be a classroom for a moment. Ryuji took a few steps forward in awe and confusion.

“Are we… in a classroom?” Ryuji asked.

“Do you understand it now? This place is a reality that the ruler’s heart projects,” Morgana rephrased his explanation.

“So this is Kamoshida’s reality? Huh? This shit makes no sense at all!” Ryuji exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

“One could say this is a place where the distorted desires of one’s heart manifest. I call such a place a ‘Palace’.” Morgana further explained.

_ “A Palace, huh? So that’s what Igor meant.”  _ Ren reflected in his head.

“I see, so what you’re trying to say is that this place takes its form because Kamoshida thinks of the school as if it is his own castle.” Ren theorized. Morgana confirmed his theory with a nod.

“So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!?” Ryuji asked in astonishment, before letting out a bitter chuckle.

“THAT SON OF A BITCH!” he cursed loudly, stomping his foot in anger.

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana responded to Ryuji’s fit.

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel.  _ Everything  _ is that asshole’s fault!” Ryuji explained angrily.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you and him, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His servants are pretty much everywhere inside here.” Morgana explained and looked at the boys.

There was a short silence afterwards. Morgana looked at Ren and spoke up again, breaking the silence.

“You must be pretty curious about your outfit, aren’t you?” Morgana asked with a knowing look.

“Well I know I’m curious as hell about it.” Ryuji added and crossed his arms.

“I take it, it’s because of this world?” Ren asked.

“Correct. Anything distorts according to the ruler’s fantasy within their Palace. After all, that’s how a school transformed into a castle like this. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion.” Morgana explained.

“And it manifests in my clothes?” Ren asked with a puzzled look.

“Yup, it’s the image of rebellion you hold within.” Morgana replied.

“Ugh, I’m so fed up with this! None of this shit makes sense! How ‘bout you explain more about yourself. I’m more curious about  _ you  _ than his clothes anyway. Heck, what the eff even  _ are _ you?” Ryuji asked in a frustrated tone.

“If you have to know, I’m a human- an honest-to-god human!” Morgana explained, only to get confused looks directed at him.

“You certainly don’t look like one.” Ren remarked and tilted his head.

“Yeah, you’re obviously more like a cat.” Ryuji added.

“Well, that’s because I lost my true form… I think.” Morgana replied in an embarrassed tone.

“You think?” the boys asked in unison, the confusion on their faces growing.

“But I  _ do  _ know how to get it back. That’s why I’m here in the first place. I wanted to do a preliminary investigation of these means. Then again, I also ended up getting caught. Anyways, I was getting tortured by Kamoshida too. So I’ll make sure he’ll pay for this!” Morgana declared determinedly.

“And for that to happen, I’ll be relying on your skills, rookie.” Morgana added and looked at Ren, who stared back blankly.

“Are you saying that it’s all on me?” Ren asked with a confused expression.

“Don’t worry bud, you won’t have to burden all of it. Since I thought it would be helpful, I brought this.” Ryuji casually pulled a gun out of his pocket, catching Ren off-guard.

“Um, Ryuji? I don’t know how to tell you this, but… you do know that carrying firearms in public is illegal, right?” Ren asked cautiously.

“Dude relax, it’s just a model gun. It only makes sounds.” Ryuji explained casually.

“I’m sorry, but how the hell is a toy supposed to help in this mess?” Ren let out a sigh.

“But it looks totally real right? It even got you jumpin’ for a sec. I brought some medicine too. Like the saying goes: ‘ Providin’ is pre-uh-something. ’ , right?” Ryuji beamed enthusiastically at his friend.

“So you really were planning this from the start. Fine, if you guys are done, we’ll continue our infiltration.” Morgana said.

“I guess it’s not entirely worthless.” Ren muttered after he took the items from Ryuji.

* * *

They continued their infiltration, roaming through the palace at a similar pace to when they started. Morgana taught Ren various lessons along the way, from security levels to the effect palaces have on replica weapons to all-out attacks. Once they snuck through the underground passage, they arrived at a door with a banner hung above it.

“Kamoshida’s… Training Hall… of Love? What is this shit?” Ryuji grimaced as he read what the banner said out loud.

The trio went in, hearing agonizing screams getting louder and louder as they continued. Once they went deeper into the hall, they were greeted by a grueling sight. Students in gym clothes were getting tortured by guards, constantly begging for mercy as the guards relentlessly hit them.

“Dammit, this is bullshit!” Ryuji cried out in anger. Ren in the meanwhile tried to remain calm, hiding his clenched fists in his pockets.

“How long will it take for you to remember to keep your voice down?” Morgana asked with a frown.

“But this is beyond messed up! There’s gotta be a way to open this!” Ryuji continued, desperately looking for an opening.

“Leave us alone. It’s useless.” one of the slaves pleaded.

“Huh? But there’s gotta be a way.” Ren responded in a shocked tone.

“If we stay obedient, we won’t get executed like you guys.” another slave explained.

“You tellin’ me, you’d rather  _ stay _ in a place like this?” Ryuji asked, not believing what he’s been told.

“Wait a minute… Were you guys seriously planning on taking these guys out of here?” Morgana asked in disbelief to his allies’ behavior.

“Well we can’t just leave ‘em here!” Ryuji protested.

“Jeez, how stupid can you be? These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition.” Ren could feel his anger slowly fade as he listened to Morgana’s explanation.

“So you’re saying that those people aren’t real?” he asked calmly.

“ _ Exactly! _ They’re not like you and entered from the outside world. They’re just made up in Kamoshida’s cognition.” Morgana further explained.

“Cognition? Uh, Ren, you know what that is?” Ryuji asked and scratched the back of his head.

“Cognition is just a term for the way we perceive things. In other words it represents how we see things in our head. For example, these ‘slaves’ look like students because Kamoshida views them like that. But since they’re not real, it would mean...” 

“That saving them is utterly pointless! They are completely different from the ones in the real world. You could see them as… extremely realistic dolls. ” Morgana interrupted to further explain. 

“So what you guys are sayin’ is, the school’s a castle and the students are slaves” Ryuji frowned when the others nodded, “It’s so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole’s head!” Ryuji growled, his anger being manifested in a grimace.

“Still, this is a pretty horrible sight. Something similar must be happening in the real world too.” Morgana stated as it looked at the scene frowning.

“Wait… the real world? Hold on a sec, I know these guys! They’re from the volleyball team- y’know, the one Kamoshida coaches for!” Ren frowned at Ryuji’s reveal, realizing further details about the current situation.

“Considering how beat up they are, they’re probably getting physically abused here everyday.” Morgana responded to Ryuji’s explanation.

“This means… something similar is happening in the real world as well, right? Considering he views them as slaves, it only adds up.” Ren added in a somber tone.

“So it might be for real… I heard rumors about Kamoshida’s physical punishment but if that’s true, wouldn’t you want to report somethin’ like this to the police?” Ryuji pulled out his phone, “I’ll use these guys as evidence. If it goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida!” Ryuji activated his phone, preparing to use his camera.

“Huh? It ain’t workin’! For real? We can use the navigation app but not our cellphones?” Ryuji frowned at his device.

“A navigation app?” Morgana asked, clearly confused about Ryuji’s rambling.

“That was our means of coming here. Great, seems like the same applies to my phone.” Ren clicked his tongue and put his phone away.

“Whatever you two are doing is fine, but keep in mind that we’ll get caught if we keep standing around like this. We should head back, now!” Morgana told them in a hushed tone.

“Hold on a sec. I’ll just memorize their faces before we head back!” Ryuji responded and took a deeper look into the torture chambers for a few seconds.

The group hurried out of the training hall, with Ryuji trying his best to memorize the faces of the slaves. Along the way, they overheard, guards telling one another about the king’s orders to heighten the security in order to catch the intruders. The trio made haste and hurried to an exit, running into a seemingly empty main hall. Unfortunately for them, a certain King ran into them.

* * *

“You knaves again? Who would’ve thought that you’d be making the same mistake again. How hopeless.” Shadow Kamoshida berated them.

“The school ain’t your castle, asshole! I memorized their faces, so you’re goin’ down!” Ryuji declared and took a step forward.

“So the saying is true. Barking dogs truly do seldom bite. Oh, how far you have fallen, Track Traitor.” Kamoshida said condescendingly, trying to rub Ryuji the wrong way.

“T-the hell are you on about?” Ryuji asked the shadow, who was now chuckling.

“Do I have to remind you of how your act of violence crushed all of your teammates’ dreams. Oh, how painful it must’ve been for those that have been dragged down by your selfish act.” Kamoshida continued.

“What’s this violent act bullshit you’re talking about?” Ren asked, his anger growing from the slander at his friend.

“My my, render me surprised. You’re telling me that you’ve been accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and their hopes, but still keeps walking around without any care in the world.” Kamoshida explained with a cocky smirk.

“That’s not true!” Ryuji tried to deny his allegations but the king only sighed.

“First you follow this fool here and now you’re gonna die because of it. You really are unfortunate.” Kamoshida stated and turned around, commanding his guards to get rid of the infiltrators. 

The persona users stepped in front of Ryuji, telling him to move back as the guards turned into a trio of purple bicorns. While Ryuji was able to get out of their reach, Ren and Morgana ended up getting surrounded by the enemy. They tried their best to fight back but only ended up getting pushed around until they were beaten to the ground. 

Ryuji knelt to the ground as he saw his friends getting beaten, feeling completely helpless. Ren tried to get up again, only to have his back stomped on by one of the guards. Kamoshida did the same to Morgana, making direct eye contact with Ryuji in order to taunt him.

“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right? You’re such a worthless piece of trash, always getting so emotional, daring to raise your hand at me. It might have been only temporary but did you really forget my kindness in supervising the track team?” Kamoshida asked, his tone being even more condescending. Ryuji clenched his fists and bent over to punch the ground.

“This wasn’t no practice! It was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!” Ryuji shouted back.

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who deserves to achieve results is me and me alone! Hell, that coach that got fired was hopeless as well. You know? Had he not found a sound argument against me, only breaking his star’s leg would have been just fine.” Kamoshida explained to the boy on the ground before him.

“What? So you were plannin’ this shit from the start?” Ryuji asked, his eyes wide open in utter shock.

“What’s the matter? You want me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!” Kamoshida said, looking down at Ryuji, who held his head low in despair.

“Dammit, is this it? Am I gonna lose again? Not only can I not run anymore, but the track team’s been disbanded because of this bastard!” Ryuji monologued the despair in his voice becoming apparent.

“Once I’ve dealt with these two you’re next.” Kamoshida declared before letting out a sadistic laugh.

Morgana tried to call out to him but the blonde only held his head low.

“RYUJI, GET UP!” the boy snapped his head towards the source of that voice and saw Ren staring at him with serious expression.

“Kamoshida basically ruined your life, right? Does that mean you’ll just let him win and get away with whatever the fuck he wants? Stand up for yourself, Ryuji. Even if you can’t fight here, you still have the weapons to take him down! So get up and make sure that this asshole doesn’t get to mess with people’s lives anymore!” Ren shouted and let out a pained cry afterwards as the guard pressed his foot harder against Ren’s back.

“You’re right… He took everything from me that was important to me. I’ll never be able to take them back.” Ryuji muttered his despair turning into anger.

“Stay there and watch as these hopeless scumbags die for simply siding with worthless trash like you.” Kamoshida taunted.

“No. If we’re talking about trash, then that’s what you are! All you see people as are toys, that will listen to your every whim. You’re the real scumbag here, Kamoshida!” Ryuji took a few steps forward, ignoring Kamoshida commanding his guards to silence him, and pointed a finger at the king.

“STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!” Ryuji yelled at him, all his hatred channeled inside his voice.

**“** **_You made me wait quite a while.”_ ** an unknown voice spoke up, causing Ryuji to wince in pain and clutch his head as he fell to his knees again.

**_“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact._ **

**_Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?_ **

**_‘The other you’ who exists within desires it thus…_ **

**_I am thou, thou art I_ **

**_There is no turning back_ **

**_The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”_ **

A skull-shaped mask formed itself onto Ryuji’s face. 

Ryuji stood up and ripped it off before the guard could kill Ren, engulfing himself in a spyre of blue flames, the sheer force emitted from the spyre pushing away his friends’ captivators.

The flames died down and Ryuji was standing there, wearing a black leather jacket with elbow pads, pants with knee pads matching his upper attire and a red ascot wrapped around his neck. Behind him stood a Pirate, standing with his legs on a boat, appearing to be skating on it. 

“Right on… Wassup, Persona?” Ryuji said and looked at his yellow gloves.

“This effin’ rocks! Now that I’ve got this power, it’s time for payback!” Ryuji announced and looked at his friends who got back up and changed into a fighting stance.

“Yo, I’m ready. So bring it!” Ryuji said as he took a fighting stance of his own.

“Don’t you dare mock me brat!” the guard responded, before turning into a red knight on a horse, summoning two more Bicorns for backup.

“We’re gonna count on you Ryuji.” Ren told his friend, who nodded in response.

“Very well then. Blast ‘em away, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji pointed at a Bicorn, Kidd shortly after shooting an electric spell named ‘Zio’ at the enemy, knocking it down as a result. 

Ryuji repeated his action on the other Bicorn, in the meanwhile Ren and Morgana took on the knight. Dealing a significant amount of damage until Ren managed to knock it down with a well-placed Cleave from Arsene. 

“Here’s our chance, guys! All-Out Attack!” Ren commanded and gestured at his team to get into position.

The trio jumped at their opponents in unison, relentlessly attacking the enemy until they were turned to dust.

“How ‘bout that?” Ryuji asked in-between pants.

“Whoa… So Ryuji had the potential as well.” Morgana said and stared wide-eyed at the newly awakened Persona-User.

“The show’s over, Kamoshida.” Ren declared.

“Yeah, even if you apologize now, there ain’t no way that I’ll ever forgive you.” Ryuji added with venom in his voice.

“I told you lot that this is  _ my  _ castle. Seems like peasants like you won’t understand no matter how often I’ll say it.” Kamoshida readjusted his cape and looked to his side, where someone in a bikini approached him.

“Wh- Takamaki?” Ryuji shouted wide-eyed, Morgana on the other hand seemed to be mesmerized by her.

“Hold on, Ryuji. Something’s off.” Ren said, calming down Ryuji.

“Now that you mention it, how the eff is she even here? H-hey, let go of her you perv!” Ryuji shouted as Kamoshida seemed to be getting more intimate with her.

“How much more often do I need to convey the message? This is  _ my  _ castle- a place where I get to do whatever I want and  _ everyone  _ to be loved and beloved by me… Everyone except you low-life dimwit thieves like you.” Kamoshida growled at them.

“Guess my theory was right, she’s just a cognition. Why else would she want something from a loser like Kamoshida?” Ren expressed his thoughts, smirking at Kamoshida’s aggravated face.

“I am not having this from a punk like you! Guards, clean them up this instant!” Multiple guards appeared in front of them, outnumbering them.

“We’re outnumbered… Let’s get outta here before they surround us!” Morgana said, getting a frown from Ryuji.

“So we’re just gonna run away without doin’ anythin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji, we can’t afford to die here. So shut up and run!” Ren commanded, before letting Morgana guide them to an escape route.

* * *

The trio managed to get away, hiding near the entrance to catch their breath.

“Huh? That’s weird, I don’t remember changin’ into this.” Ryuji said as he looked at his clothes.

“It certainly looks good on you.” Ren complimented.

“Heh, it’s definitely better than yours.” Ryuji argued jokingly.

“Oh? You wanna run that by me again?” Ren smirked, adjusting his gloves while striking a pose.

“Guys, quiet!” Morgana hushed, the trio adjusting their stances into a more cautious one.

“Did you find them?” one of the pursuers asked.

“No, search that way!” the other said.

“So, uh... wanna explain what’s going on. I’m kinda lost, man.” Ryuji asked quietly.

“I’ve told you guys before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace’s ruler and becomes a threat to them, your clothes change in order to protect you from distortions.” Morgana explained.

“Then why is this a skull?” Ryuji asked while putting a hand on his mask.

“That’s because our clothes represent the image of rebellion we hold within, right? “ Morgana confirmed Ren’s question with a nod, Ryuji on the other just gave his friend a puzzled look.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Ren sighed when Ryuji sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Then how about you stop asking questions and accept things as they are.” Morgana asked in annoyance.

“Easy for you to say… Wait a sec, we’re in deep shit!” Morgana shushed Ryuji immediately.

“S-sorry, I mean, what about the Kamoshida in the real world? Aren’t we screwed with him?” Ryuji asked in a panic.

“That’s… actually pretty sharp of you. But don’t worry, the real Kamoshida won’t know anything about what happened today. The one we met today was only his shadow- a side of one’s personality they don’t want to admit.” Ren put a hand to his chin after hearing Morgana’s explanation, thinking back to his encounter with Kamoshida at the school gates.

“I suppose that makes sense. When we met Kamoshida at the school he acted as if nothing happened in the first place.” Ren stated.

“Guess we’re safe then, whew. All right, now that we know that, we just have to-” before Ryuji could finish Morgana interjected.

“Hold on. I’ve guided you guys through this place like I promised. Now time for you guys to return the favor. Why do you guys even think I taught you two everything?” Morgana stated firmly.

“Huh? What do you mean return the favor?” Ryuji asked in confusion.

“Don’t you remember? I am here in order to investigate something. I need to get rid of the distortion of my body to regain my true form. That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-” Ren took a step forward and interrupted Morgana’s rambling.

“Alright, hold on a sec, Morgana. We never agreed to anything about helping you out with… whatever you were planning. ” Ren explained, getting a shocked reaction out of his feline companion.

“Are you telling me, you’re not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you? You’re just gonna abandon me, even though you have already become an integral piece of my master plan?” Morgana’s eyes widened, not believing how easily his plan was foiled.

“An ‘integral piece’? Also which plan? If you want someone to cooperate with you, you shouldn’t just withhold your plan of action from them.” Ren argued back with a raised eyebrow.

“How dar- the nerve!” Morgana gasped at Ren’s nonchalant response.

“Is it because I look like a cat? Are you not taking me seriously because of that?!” Ren only sighed at Morgana’s outburst.

“No it’s not that, we’re just kinda busy is all. Listen, thanks for everything bud. You’ve got some serious guts being a cat and all, but we gotta go now. “ Ryuji explained as he knelt down to Morgana’s eye-level like an adult would talk to a child.

“Welp, see ya around.” Ryuji said casually, before he and Ren sprinted ahead, the ravenette giving Morgana a small wave as a means to say goodbye.

“Hey! What the hell? Are you seriously wrapping this up like everything’s hunky-dory?! Hell no! Not with me! You guys better get back here!” Morgana shouted after them before letting out an angry scream.

* * *

**_Real World_ **

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.”

“Thank god, we made it back.” Ryuji said in-between pants and looked at the raven-haired boy, who was seemingly as exhausted as him.

“Dragged you around a lot huh? Sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji let out an exhausted sigh.

“No need to worry about it. What about you, you seem rather exhausted.” Ren observed.

“That’s because I am. Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock once I’m home. But damn dude, if that stuff we saw was for real then this is gonna get good. I still remember the faces of those he treats like slaves.” Ryuji claimed with a proud grin.

“That’s good. Now we only need to get a proper testimony from them and the Kamoshida case should be solved.” Ren added calmly.

“So uh you were already planning on helping me?” Ren only chuckled at Ryuji’s surprised expression.

“You still felt the need to ask? Of course I was going to help. I’m not going to turn a blind eye to Kamoshida’s crimes and I’ll do anything to help you take him down.” Ren explained with confidence.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, pal.” Ryuji beamed at Ren’s confidence, only for his smile to drop a few seconds later.

“I know you’re tryin’ to lay low cuz of your record… but it’s already too late. Everyone already sees you as a criminal.” Ryuji explained in a defeated tone.

“Let me guess. Kamoshida?” Ryuji nodded at Ren’s question.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club, that asshole just destroys everything he disagrees with. Just like he did with me.” Ryuji told Ren with venom in his voice.

“No matter what I said, they wouldn’t listen to me. Still though, these rumors about his physical violence might be real and considering we saw this distorted heart-thing in person, there’s no way those rumors hold no weight. So I’ll be countin’ on you man!” Ryuji held out his fist.

“Of course, I’ll be counting on you as well.” Ren responded and bumped Ryuji’s fist with his own.

Suddenly, everything seemed to have frozen in place as Ren could feel a weird sensation in his body.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

_ “Oh I’m so gonna ask Igor about this!”  _ Ren thought as he looked at the tarot card representing the Chariot floating in front of him.

Ren felt as if there was a new ability within himself but decided to not think too much into it. The card faded away and time seemed to have resumed again.

“You know, it’d be a bit awkward if we just split off like this. Wanna grab a bite together?” Ryuji asked sheepishly.

“Sure, lead the way.” Ren smiled at his friend.

“Alright, oh and before I forget you gotta tell me a bit about your past!” Ryuji told Ren and slung picked up his bag.

The two of them went to the beef bowl shop, where Ren told Ryuji a bit about Inaba but withheld information about his family. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Ryuji, it was more that he didn’t like talking about the amount of renowned names in his family, considering the uproar and unwanted attention it would cause. 

Ranging from CEO of Junes to the owner of the infamous Amagi Inn to the Seeker of Truth to Risette, his family had them all, even the… Detective Prince. He may have been hiding it well, but it didn’t change the feeling of shame Ren felt every time he thought of or heard his mother’s title.

Ren decided to (once again) shake it off and gave Ryuji a short rundown of the ‘crime’ he commited.

“WHAT?! How much shittier can that asshole get?” the blonde yelled, getting shushed by Ren immediately.

“Ryuji, please calm down. You’re attracting too much attention. It’s already in the past, so there is no need to get upset about it now.” Ren stated calmly, his expression betraying his voice however.

“Hell no, man! That’s bs and you know it! God, hearin’ your story makes me angry!” Ryuji took a deep breath to calm down.

“So you were sent away from your hometown and now you’re living here, right? We might be more alike than I originally thought.” Ryuji said and with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I can kinda see it. You’re referring to the way we are treated like a nuisance by those around us, as if we didn’t belong, right?” Ren theorized, getting said theory confirmed by a nod from his friend.

“You’re livin’ in Yongen now, right? It’s rush hour right now, so I’d recommend you kill some time before takin’ the train home.” Ryuji told Ren after finishing his bowl.

“The hell man? You barely touched your food.” Ryuji pointed out and put some ginger into Ren’s bowl.

“Well, I was busy telling you about my past. Also, why?” Ren gave Ryuji a puzzled look.

“Just lemme do it, dude. I gotta return the favor somehow and trust me, you’ll thank me for that later.” Ryuji stated with an optimistic grin.

_ “Like Aunt Chie indeed...”  _ Ren thought.

“Oh, I almost forgot! You gotta give me your number and chat ID, can’t believe we still haven’t exchanged those yet.” Ryuji pulled out his phone and exchanged his contact info with Ren.

“Just you wait, Kamoshida… Let’s start right away tomorrow. First up, we should look for these guys that were kept as slaves. Since the volleyball ralley’s tomorrow, we won’t have afternoon classes and we can walk around unnoticed.” Ryuji said.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be counting on you then.” Ren responded, giving Ryuji a smile.

Ren spent some more time with Ryuji before heading home. After a short lecture from his guardian Ren went upstairs, pulling his phone out when it buzzed.

* * *

Ryuji: Dude the app appeared on my phone!

Ryuji: I don’t even remember installing it!

Ren: It seems to have been our way to enter the palace, correct?

Ren: Keep it.

Ryuji: I couldn’t have deleted it, even if I wanted to.

Ryuji: Eh, whatever.

Ryuji: Finding the evidence on Kamoshida is more important.

Ryuji: I’m counting on you, all right? Don’t try ditching school on me.

Ren: I won’t, don’t worry.

* * *

Ren turned off his phone and plopped onto his bed afterwards, today’s adventures have been rather exhausting for him. As his eyes slowly closed themselves, he thought about the things he had learned. 

There were a lot of important things that happened, like Ryuji awakening to a persona. But there were two things that stood out to him the most.

One was the way his clothes worked.

_ “My inner image of rebellion, huh?”  _ he thought, thinking about his outfit that reminded him of a gentleman thief.

The other was the naming convention of his and the others’ Personas, all of them being famous outlaws he had read about before.

_ “Arsene, huh?”  _ Ren took this opportunity to think back to his own awakening, remembering a certain thing his Persona had told him.

**_“I am the rebel’s soul residing within you.”_ **

“God, that makes too much sense.” Ren muttered before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**_10 years ago_ **

Naoto came home from work after solving a rather easy case. Since it was already late, she made sure to avoid making too much noise. To her surprise her husband was still sitting in the living room working on a doll.

“Oh, welcome back!” Kanji greeted his wife who smiled back at him.

“Still hard at work I see.” she remarked before walking up to him and pecking him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost with it. What about you? Aren’t ya tired from work?” Kanji asked with concern in his voice.

“I was about to head to bed right away. Anyways, how is Ren?” Naoto asked as she looked towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

“He’s been fine. He was super obsessed with that book, he took from yer library though.” Kanji explained, getting a chuckle from Naoto.

“That is no surprise at this point. I’ll go check on him before going to bed. Will you be there soon?” Naoto asked with a knowing look, making Kanji let out a slight chuckle.

While Kanji was usually the one, who made sure that Naoto properly rested, he also had a tendency to stay up late to finish an order.

“Don’t need ta worry ‘bout me. I’ll be done in a few 10 minutes. So go ahead ‘n check on Ren. And if I’m not done by then-” 

“I have the right to drag you to bed by your ear, I know.” Naoto finished for Kanji with a satisfied smile.

Kanji smiled at his wife and then proceeded to continue adding the final touches to his work. Naoto in the meanwhile, went down the hallway and headed towards Ren’s room. 

She slowly opened the door to make as little noise as possible, not very surprised at the sight before her.

_ “I knew it.”  _ she thought when she saw Ren hiding beneath his blanket with a flashlight, trying to read late at night without getting caught.

“At it again with the late night reading, I see.” Naoto said softly, making Ren yelp in surprise.

“M-mother! Uhm… welcome back?” Ren said sheepishly, making Naoto chuckle.

“It’s getting late Ren, shouldn’t you be asleep already?” Naoto asked her son, who averted his gaze.

“B-but, I’m so close to finishing it! Could I please finish it real quick before going to sleep, please?” Ren pleaded with puppy eyes, making Naoto sigh.

“Ren, reading this late at night isn’t healthy for you. There is a reason your father always makes sure I get proper rest.” she ruffled his hair, “but since it is  _ you,  _ I suppose I can make an exception. Lay down Ren, I’ll read the rest for you.” Ren brightened up at that, filling Naoto’s heart with warmth.

Naoto took a nearby chair and seated herself next to Ren’s bed, reading out the last few pages of the Book “Arséne Lupin -The Gentleman Thief”, keeping a keen eye on her son’s reactions.

“You seem to really like Arséne, don’t you?” she pointed out, making Ren flinch.

“I-I mean, yeah…”

“Ren, there is no need to be ashamed about it.” Naoto tried to clarify for him, only leaving him more conflicted.

“B-but he’s a criminal, right? And detectives are supposed to catch them, so liking criminals would be bad if I want to become a detective.” Ren argued back, Naoto’s expression softening at her son’s innocence.

“Ren, can you tell me something? Do you like him because he’s a criminal or because he’s a good person?” Naoto asked softly.

“Because he’s a good person of course. Also he’s like super cool and-” Ren stopped when he realized he was fanboying. With a blush creeping onto his face, he pulled his blanket above his head, trying to hide his embarrassment while Naoto giggled.

“See Ren? There’s nothing for you to worry about. Like you said, Arséne is a good person and that just shows me that you have a good heart.” Naoto explained while pointing a finger at Ren’s heart.

“A good heart?” Ren repeated, slowly pulling his head up from his hiding spot.

“The characters you like, are the ones you believe to be good, because they are doing the right thing. It’s because your heart believes in the right thing to do and in the end that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” Naoto finished planting a soft kiss on her son’s forehead.

“I guess you’re right. Thank you.” Ren managed to get out before letting out a deep yawn.

“It’s already late, I should head to bed as well. Good night, Ren.” Naoto gave Ren a kiss on the cheek this time, smiling at the six-year old, whose eyes were slowly closing.

“G’night, mommy.” Ren said groggily, making Naoto’s smile only widen.

While she thought the polite mask he wore was impressive, especially at his age. It made her feel as if he was hiding what, no -  _ who _ he truly was, because she knew he could be more than just the mask. Not a polite, calm and collected detective, but an expressive, righteous and truly genuine young man instead. 

She truly wished that one day, he would be able to shed this mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to release this chapter, but I wasn't kidding when I said I was determined to write this chapter.  
> My schedule though, thought otherwise.  
> As a little heads up expect updates for this story to become very infrequent, since school has started again and writing this story with school workload stacked on top is going to take even more time now and I'm genuinely sorry about that.  
> I do however try to write down certain snippets/scenarios that may happen from time to time and upload them on twitter (link in the ch1 notes), for those that are interested.  
> But enough about personal stuff and more about this chapter:  
> -First off, I am super happy that I could properly focus on Ren's mentality and duality in this chapter, hoping that everyone now has a basic grasp on how his character will work in this story.  
> -Writing Ryuji is super fun, but it is also too tempting to copy his dialogue directly from the game, since his lines are gold  
> -I think my writing style has overall improved when writing this chapter, buuuuut it feels also a bit inconsistent due to how long the intervalls between each time I continued were.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it and I will see you guys next chapter (whenever that is)


	5. Interrogating those who cannot speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Ryuji try to interrogate those that looked like slaves in the castle.  
> Unbeknownst to them, it is easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until 5 AM to finish writing this, so if it feels sloppily written at times you know why

**_Velvet Room_ **

“So in other words, the more bonds I form with people the stronger I get?” Ren asked the trio in front of him, after their explanation about confidants.

“Indeed. Even I shall be of use to you, otherwise your ambitions will not come to fruition. Do we have a deal?” the long-nosed man replied.

“We do.” Ren answered with a confident look, getting a chuckle from Igor.

As he said that, time had stopped once again.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Fool Arcana,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

_“Figures.”_ Ren thought before the long-nosed man spoke up again.

“I’m sure you still have questions. However, there is no need to rush for answers. I assure you, you will understand everything in due time. Keep devoting yourself to your rehabilitation until then.” Ren sighed at that, but he knew this would happen.

“This conversation is over, you better get lost Inmate!” Caroline demanded in a not so friendly manner.

* * *

**_Shujin Academy_ **

Ren and Ryuji were sitting against a wall, watching the events of the volleyball ralley unfold.

“Still standing out, huh? Guess some things don’t change.” Ryuji muttered.

Ren turned to Ryuji, noticing his friend’s muttering and noticed he was looking at Takamaki.

Ryuji noticed Ren’s attention shifting towards him and yawned to pretend he didn’t say anything.

“Pretty boring, right? Kamoshida’s just usin’ this an excuse to inflate his ego, it’s actually pathetic.” Ryuji grinned at Ren, who looked at Takamaki for a bit himself before responding.

“Agreed. But we cannot lose focus, today might be our only chance to gather evidence against him. So you better not fall asleep on me.” Ren told Ryuji with a subtle smirk, that the latter still noticed.

“Dude, what kinda person do ya think I am? There’s no way I’ll do that. We’re a team ,remember?” Ryuji’s snickering was cut short when they heard a student on the court shout.

“Watch out!”

The boys looked back at the court only to see one of Ren’s classmates getting a ball spiked right in his face. The spiker was none other than Kamoshida himself, who walked up to the now injured student. He put up his ‘charismatic’ mask and sent him to the nurse’s office.

“Ouch, that looked pretty painful.” Ryuji scowled at the scene.

“And resuming the match like nothing happened. It makes me feel sick.” Ren frowned.

They got up and snuck out of the rally, shortly stopping in the courtyard to talk about their plans to interrogate those resembling the slaves in the castle.

* * *

Their first target was a student in Ren’s class. He wasn’t exactly hard to find considering his head was wrapped in bandages.

“H-huh? What do you want?” the student asked in a panicked voice, when the ‘delinquents’ approached him.

“We were curious about your bandages. I heard you are on the volleyball team but these kinds of injuries do not exactly seem like something you would get from practice.” Ren pointed out, scanning his classmates’ bruises.

“H-huh? You trying to imply something? You’re not on the team, you have no idea what practice is like!” the injured student argued, hoping Ren would lay off.

“So you are saying that they _do_ come from practice?” Ren’s poker face turned into a cold and calculated look.

“It’s Kamoshida, isn’t it? We promise we won’t spill anythin’. Just tell us about his abuse.” Ryuji added.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about? If you’re so sure about it, then show me some form of proof!” the student countered.

Ren’s expression returned to being unreadable while Ryuji was at a loss for words.

“Well if you’ve got none, then please leave me alone. You’re bothering me.” the student demanded. Both of the ‘delinquents’ complied and left.

Ryuji sighed when they walked out of the classroom.

“Damn, we almost had him! He’s so obviously injured but he just wouldn’t fess up. If this keeps going the rally’s gonna be over in no time.” the blonde said slightly frustrated.

“Then I’d suggest we split up. We’d be much faster that way.” Ren offered.

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll go check the practice building, you go handle the classroom building, alright? Let’s meet up in the courtyard once the ball game’s over.” Ryuji told Ren before they split up.

_“Alright Ren, you’ve got this. Just remember what you’ve been taught.”_ Ren told himself as he made his way to the 3rd floor, where one of the members (/slaves) was supposed to be.

Once he spotted him talking to a fellow club member, he decided to step into their view and eavesdrop a bit.

Once they were done complaining about cleaning up after the rally, the assertive looking one noticed Ren.

“Eh? Hey you, you need something?” 

“Just a bit curious. I keep seeing students with injuries and bandages everywhere. Since the same applies to you, senpai, I figured I should ask you directly instead of jumping to conclusions.” Ren tried his best to not laugh at the irony of that last statement.

“Huh? What does it matter to you? That’s none of your business, kid!” the club member protested.

“I am pretty sure if my fellow students walk around in bruises and bandages all over their bodies, it very much _should_ matter to me and is at least _some_ of my business.” Ren’s looked at him with a sharp look, emitting an aura that sends shivers down the student’s spine.

An expression that his family calls ‘The Detective Glare’.

“I-I…” the student stuttered.

_“Good, I’ve got him flustered. Now I only need to push the right buttons and he’ll spill.”_ Ren thought as he looked at the panicked student in front of him.

“Wait, I know who you are!” the other student suddenly spoke up.

“You’re that delinquent transfer student, that’s been hanging out with Sakamoto.” he pointed out and glared at Ren.

“Oh, I get it! You’re trying to find some dirt on Mr. Kamoshida. Listen here, kid. We’re performing on a national level, so of course practice is gonna be tough. Mr. Kamoshida is just being stricter because he needs us to properly perform at nationals, that’s all!” the assertive one explained, which Ren didn’t believe one bit.

“Are you sure this is just him being ‘strict’ and not actual corporal punishment and abuse? Because your injuries tell me otherwise.” Ren countered calmly, intensifying his glare in the process.

“D-don’t act like you know!” the assertive one panicked again.

“Dude, we should stop talking to him. What if he loses it and attacks us? I heard that he carries a knife around, so who knows what he’d do.” the one that glared earlier warned his friend.

Ren’s expression went back to neutral. He put his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that he was clenching them into fists, because he knew that conversation was over. He bowed slightly before leaving them be.

But Ren knew he shouldn’t give up, especially when there were so many more for him to interrogate. He kept up his interrogations, finding student after student. But unfortunately for him, every time he had them cornered, each and every single one of them would just pull out the ‘criminal transfer student’ card and get out of the conversation.

* * *

So there he was, standing in the courtyard, empty handed.

_“All these years of training, flushed down the drain because of a false record.”_ Ren thought bitterly, his dismay becoming visible on his face.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” a female student asked him from behind, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ren once again put his mask on and turned around to see it was Takamaki who was talking to him.

“Go ahead.” Ren replied.

“I’ll make sure to be quick about it. I wanna know what’s with you. First you come late to school because you ‘got lost’ which is obviously a lie and now there’ve been plenty of weird rumors about you going around.” Takamaki stated while crossing her arms.

“Huh? What’s your deal with him?” Ryuji asked as he approached them.

“I could be asking _you_ the same, you’re not even in our class.” she pointed out.

“If you need to know, we just happened to get to know each other.” Ryuji explained vaguely.

“But since you’re here now too, I gotta ask. What exactly are you two planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Takamaki asked with a questioning glare.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s about. I know you’re buddy-buddy with Kamoshida, but if you knew what he’s been doing behind your back, you’d dump him immediately.” Ryuji claimed, getting a puzzled look from Takamaki.

“‘Behind my back’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Takamaki asked, baffled.

“You wouldn’t get it.” Ryuji sighed.

“Also, ‘dump him’? Aren’t you jumping the gun a bit, Ryuji?” Ren added to the conversation.

“Huh? But you s-” 

“Ryuji, I think out of everyone, we should be the _last_ people to base our judgement off of rumors.” Ren interrupted him, making sure Ryuji doesn’t say anything about the Palace by accident.

“At least one of you two is reasonable. About what you guys are planning, just know that no one will help and I wanted to warn you about that. That’s all.” it was only for a short moment, but long enough for Ren to notice the genuine worry on Takamaki’s face, before leaving.

“Tch. Why’s she always have to be so aggressive?” Ryuji said in annoyance.

“‘Always’? I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is there some sort of history between you two?” Ren asked, taking his friend off guard.

“For real? You actually caught on to that? Man, you’re pretty sharp, but yeah, we went to middle school together. Also sorry about earlier, I guess I went a little overboard there, but I guess it’s good that I have someone like you, who can hold me back in these kinds of moments.” Ryuji sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Anyways, that’s not what we’re here for. Got no luck on my end. You find anything?” Ryuji asked.

“No. Every time I got them cornered, they would just use my reputation against me and leave.” Ren explained, a hint of defeat present in his voice.

“Hey, beat yourself up about it. You said you gottem cornered, so at least something must’ve slipped, right?” Ryuji pointed out as a means to cheer up his friend, surprising Ren with his astute observation.

“ _‘When you know someone is lying but you can’t point out why immediately, take a few steps back and break down their statement.’_ ” Ren muttered, reciting a piece of advice his mother had once given him.

Ren took a moment to think back to his interrogations, trying to implement his mother’s words of wisdom.

“One of the first-years mentioned someone getting special training. When I asked for a name he only mentioned a ‘Mi’ and shut himself up before completely slipping it out.” Ren recalled, his confidence slowly coming back to his voice.

“See? There we go! A name with ‘Mi’, huh? Oh I got it! Mishima!” Ryuji snapped his fingers.

“As in Yuuki Mishima?” Ren asked, thinking about the way his classmate looked.

The boy looked like an average guy, except for his blue-tinted hair. However, his face was usually covered in bruises and his eyes expressed fear.

“Yeah, that one! You probably noticed his injuries too, I mean it ain’t like he’s actually tryin’ to hide it.” Ryuji clarified.

“In that case, we’ve got no time to waste. Let’s go.” Ren walked past Ryuji, who was grinning at his friend’s regained confidence.

Ren stopped in his tracks for a second and turned back to Ryuji.

“Oh and before I forget… Thanks, Ryuji. I let my emotions get the better of me but you managed to help me slow down and find this crucial detail.” Ren gave the blonde a grateful smile.

“Anytime, dude. It’s good to have ya back, RenRen!” Ryuji grinned while Ren flinched when he heard _that_ nickname.

“R-RenRen?” Ren stuttered.

“Yeah, I figured it’d be a fitting nickname for ya. I can stop callin’ you that if you don’t like it.” Ryuji offered with a confused look towards Ren’s slight discomfort.

“No, it’s fine. Anyways, let’s get going before Mishima leaves.” Ren turned around and started walking, hiding his embarrassed blush.

* * *

They spotted Mishima at the lockers as he was about to leave and stepped into his path to stop him.

“H-huh? Sakamoto and Tatsumi, do you guys need something.” Mishima asked nervously.

“We would like to speak with you, if that’s alright.” Ren politely explained.

“Kamoshida’s been givin’ you ‘special training’, right? You sure it ain’t just abuse?” Ryuji asked in a straightforward manner.

“C-certainly not.” Mishima responded in a forced manner.

“Why’re you bein’ all polite like RenRen? Anyways, you got spiked right in the face, how do ya explain that?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s because I’m just not that good at the sport, I also wasn’t paying proper attention.” Mishima replied.

“Being clumsy does not cause as many bruises as yours. And before you bring up _that_ excuse, they also cannot accumulate to this amount from practice” Ren countered, causing the panic in Mishima’s eyes to grow.

“Is Kamoshida makin’ you keep quiet?” Ryuji asked with concerned eyes.

“What’s going on here?” Kamoshida asked when he approached the trio.

“Mishima, shouldn’t you be at practice?” the teacher asked as he looked at the bruised boy.

“I-I’m not feeling well today.” Mishima responded and averted his gaze.

“Oh really? Maybe it’d be better for you to quit then.” Kamoshida remarked.

“Hey! He said he wasn’t feelin’ well!” Ryuji defended his fellow student.

“Need I remind you that he got spiked right in the face today? If you truly are as great a teacher everyone claims you to be, surely you wouldn’t have forgotten about it and would let him rest like he should be.” Ren added, resisting the urge to give the man the Detective Glare.

Kamoshida clicked his tongue and glared at the ‘troublemakers’ before turning to Mishima again.

“Well Mishima, do you need rest like they said or are you coming to practice?” Kamoshida asked with a threatening aura present in his voice.

“I’ll go...” Mishima muttered in a defeated voice.

“As for you two. Cause anymore trouble and you’re done for. You hear me?” Kamoshida warned them as he looked down on them.

The volleyball coach gave them one last glare before leaving.

“It’s no use...” Mishima said, when Kamoshida left.

“Huh?” Ryuji looked at Mishima with shocked eyes.

“Proving the physical abuse he’s giving us, I mean. There’s no point. The principal and even our parents know. But there’s nothing we can do about it.” Mishima explained and sighed.

Ren’s eyes widened, realizing the gravity of the situation. This wasn’t an abuse and blackmail case that evidence could solve, no, it was something much worse. Something that he suspected early on but wished to be wrong about. Something that evidence couldn’t fight. It was corruption.

“This has got to be a joke!” Ren expressed his disbelief.

“It isn’t, so stop being a pain. You guys don’t know what I’m going through. You of all people should know that it’s pointless, Sakamoto.” Mishima pointed out and left.

“What now?” Ren asked, not knowing what to do for once.

“Let’s try to convince the other guys again, that’s all we can do.” Ryuji suggested.

The boys did as they planned but failed once again and decided to call it a day.

* * *

_**Leblanc** _  
  


Ren returned to LeBlanc and immediately went into the attic. Thankfully, Sojiro wasn’t there to see Ren’s frustrated and defeated face. It was in moments like these where he sought comfort in a certain hobby. Ren walked over to a shelf where he put the knitting set his father had sent him. 

Ren took a black and a white yarn and sat down on the couch to start knitting, absently looking out the window as he let his muscle memory do the work.

_“A fight against corruption, huh? Is there even a way to win?”_ the ravenette bit his lip, despair filling his mind.

“Mom… what would you do in this situation?” he thought out loud.

* * *

**_11 years ago_ **

“Mother, may I ask something?” Ren politely asked at the dining table.

“Of course. What is it, Sweetheart?” Naoto replied gently.

“Let’s say you are trying to solve a case but all the odds are stacked against you. No matter how much evidence you present, you just keep getting denied. Would there even be any point in trying?” Ren asked with curious eyes.

Naoto was impressed but also concerned by his question. Children his age should definitely not be thinking about these things already but she knew how strong her son’s curiosity was and decided to answer.

“In that case there are two things you can do. You could either give up and go along with it, letting the bad things happen. Or you could continue trying, no matter what it takes.” Naoto calmly explained.

“But why should you, if it is practically impossible?” Ren tilted his head in confusion.

“How about I quote your uncle as an example? _‘No matter how thick the fog of deceit may be, the truth is always somewhere, waiting to be revealed.’_ Do you know why he thinks that way?” Ren shook his head, “It is because he believes it to be the right thing to do. So if you ever find yourself in front of a problem where you could take action, go deep inside your heart and ask yourself:...”

* * *

“ _...’Is it the right thing to do?’_ ” Ren muttered.

Ren looked at his hand, where a neatly knitted sheep was sitting in his palm. He nodded and walked over to the shelf, where he had gotten his materials from and returned said items, placing the sheep on top of the shelf for display.

“I can’t give up now!” Ren once again thought out loud and looked out the window with a determined face this time.

“Not when so many people are suffering!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know I had this one on the back burner for a long while because I forgot how to continue after the Velvet Room?  
> Yes, everything after the Velvet Room Scene was only written a 2 days ago and today.  
> Also about that moment in the courtyard, I just wanted to write Ren Angst but completely forgot that that first-year slipped up, so I snuck this "quote" in to add more to Ren's backstory.  
> In case you're asking why Kanji wasn't in the flashback even though they were at the dining table, let's just say he was in the kitchen making food, because I didn't plan for him to add anything to the conversation.  
> The reason why Ren got embarrassed by his nickname? Let's just say it's connected to his childhood, a meat lover and an idol  
> Overall it was rather short/slow in comparison to the last few chapters but I felt like it was a very important scene in canon because it properly established how Kamoshida's distortions apply in the real world.  
> I hope I'll be able to think of where I should end the next chapter, so I can start writing again.  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it :) and I'll see you guys next chapter/fic/chapter of another fic.


	6. Fueling the Fire of Rebellion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Ryuji are at their last legs when it comes to interrogating Kamoshida's Victims and exposing his physical abuse. A certain Shiho Suzui might be their last hope... at least that's what they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally much longer but I decided to split this chapter in two because they second part is only halfway done and I think this chapter should be good enough to count as a single one. If everything goes right, the next chapter is gonna be finished tomorrow.

**_Shujin Academy_ **

Ren was on his way to the courtyard to meet up with Ryuji. They were supposed to talk about their plans to get Takamaki to talk to a certain ‘Shiho Suzui’, hoping that she would stand with them.

On his way to the gate, there was a girl standing there, absentmindedly looking at her phone, blocking the path in the process.

Ren was about to ask her to move but noticed the bruise on her face and more importantly the look in her eyes.

A mix of fear and dread.

“Are you alright?” Ren asked with genuine concern, snapping her out of her trance.

“H-huh? Oh, I’m in the way, right? Sorry about that…” Ren shook his head at the girl’s apology.

“No need to apologize. You seem to… have a lot on your mind.” Ren twisted his words, trying a different approach since the direct one didn’t work yesterday.

“Uhm I… You don’t look familiar.” the girl tried to change the subject.

“Are you by chance, the transfer student from class D?” she continued.

_“Here we go again.”_ Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded.

“We don’t know each other so this shouldn’t be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you.” she advised.

Ren blinked a few times giving her a surprised look, this was definitely not what he was expecting.

“I’m sorry if it was a bit sudden, but my friend often gets judged because of her looks. So I figured this advice would be helpful for you too.” she added.

“I see, thank you. I’ll try to keep your advice in mind.” Ren answered with a slight smile.

“That’s good. I didn’t mean to drag on like this, I should go now.” the girl was about to leave before Ren spoke up again.

“Before you go, how about I give you some advice of my own? I know you are facing some hardships right now, but no matter how tough they may be, you need to be brave until a solution is found. It sounds hard but please hang in there.” Ren told her, subconsciously showing her pleading eyes.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry… and thank you.” the girl gave him a kind smile and left.

* * *

  
  


When Ren arrived in the courtyard, Ryuji was standing next to a vending machine, his arms crossed while he was impatiently tapping the floor with his right foot.

“Dammit, what the hell...” Ryuji muttered.

“No luck?” Ren asked.

“Nope… This really ain’t our going way.” Ryuji stated before hitting the vending machine next to him.

“Every single one of ‘em said the same shit Mishima told us. Except for Suzui, who just flat out ignored me. Kamoshida must’ve done something.” he said angrily.

“Blackmail… ” Ren soberly muttered.

“About Suzui… I assume only Takamaki-san would be able to reach out to Suzui, correct?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, those two have been bffs since middle school. Talkin’ to Takamaki is gonna be difficult, though.” Ryuji explained.

“Considering how distant she seems from everyone, I honestly don’t believe that she will believe what we say, since our evidence is pretty much nonexistent.” Ren sighed.

“If this shit keeps up, we’ll have to confront that asshat directly.” Ryuji frowned, not liking the idea in the slightest.

“There’d be no point. Remember what Mishima told us, if people didn’t listen to _them_ , just imagine how much luck we ‘troublemakers’ have.” Ren reasoned, although he wished that would be an option.

“I know, I know… but seriously, there’s got to be _something_ we can do! There’s no way in hell I’m gonna throw in the towel. Can you think of somethin’?” Ryuji asked, hoping his friend would have the answer like he usually would.

“Normally I would say we report it to the police, but considering that evidence is basically non-existent, I don’t think this would be a solution. We have to find a way to get rid of the core issue. Unfortunately, that core issue consists of the principal and Kamoshida himself.”

Ren explained, frowning at the odds.

“A way to fight Kamoshida without his corruption affecting us... “ Ren muttered, his eyes widening at an idea.

“That’s it! We’ll have to fight the king!” Ren suddenly stated.

“The king? As in the other world’s Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked for clarity.

“Yes, if that version of him is a representation of his true desires we might find a way to solve the core issue.” Ren clarified.

“But how do we--” 

“I finally found you!” a familiar voice called out to the boys.

“Did you hear that?” Ren asked as they both shot each other a confused look, when suddenly a black cat with a yellow collar jumped onto the desk between them.

“You think you can get away like this without paying me back for my help?” the cat shot a smug look towards Ren, who was dazed as he recognized Morgana.

“That voice… Is that you, Morgana?” 

“Ugh, I can’t believe you guys just abandoned me the other day.” Morgana shot an angry look towards Ryuji.

“Holy shit, the cat’s actually talkin’!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Once again, I am _not_ a cat. Do you two know how hard it was to find you two?” Morgana glared at Ryuji.

“Wait, but if you managed to come to our world… Does that mean you’ve got a phone?” Ryuji gasped in astonishment.

“Ryuji, I highly doubt that.” Ren deadpanned.

“Of course not, you numbskull! Unlike you amateurs, I don’t need one. Although I did get lost for a bit when I made my escape…” Morgana finished sheepishly.

“Anyways, how the eff are you able to talk? You’re a cat!” Ryuji pointed out, getting yet another glare from Morgana.

“How am I supposed to know?!” Morgana retorted.

“RenRen, you hearin’ this too?” Ryuji turned to his friend.

“I would not be part of this conversation if I didn’t.” Ren said while tweaking a few strands of his bangs.

“Anyhow, I heard you guys were having some trouble out here. I heard you guys mention something about witnesses.” Morgana gave them a smug look.

“Oh, shut up!” Ryuji retorted.

“Well, I might know what we should do about our Kamoshida problem. Your guess earlier was pretty close.” Morgana smugly explained as he looked at Ren.

“God, that condescendin’ attitude! Now I know for sure this thing’s Morgana.” Ryuji remarked.

“Wait, you were still doubting me?!” Morgana angrily asked.

“Quiet down! We do not want to attract any unwanted attention.” Ren hissed sternly, gesturing towards two people passing by them.

“Ugh, do we really have to look for a _cat_ in a busy time like this?” one of them said.

“I just heard a meow somewhere, did you hear it?” the other asked.

“A ‘meow’, huh? It seems like Ryuji and I are the only ones that can understand you, Morgana.” Ren observed.

“Looks like it.” Morgana added and licked its paw.

“Jeez, the hell’s going on… Anyways, about earlier, is it for real?” Ryuji asked.

“I gotta say, you are quite the skeptic for an idiot.” Morgana replied, getting an angry retort from the blonde.

“I’d say we best hear you out for details… but this place isn’t exactly ideal.” Ren said as he looked around.

Ryuji nodded and grabbed Morgana by the collar.

“C’mon, stick it in your bag for now. It should be fitting in there just fine.” Ryuji suggested, to which Ren complied.

* * *

The boys smuggled Morgana to the rooftop, making sure nobody was there before they released it from Ren’s bag.

“You guys didn’t have to be so rough with me!” Morgana complained.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Anyways, you said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?” Ryuji asked.

“This guy over there pretty much said it all. The answer to our problem lies in Kamoshida’s castle.” Morgana enthusiastically explained.

“The castle represents his view of the school, correct? Even though he doesn’t know what happens there, it _is_ connected to his heart. So if we got rid of the castle…” Ren’s eyes widened.

“It would have an impact. Sharp as always, frizzy hair.” Morgana smiled at Ren.

“So what exactly is that impact?” Ryuji asked.

“Since a Palace is the manifestation of one’s distorted desires, removing that would mean--” 

“We’d get rid of his desires.” Ren concluded, getting an approving nod from Morgana.

“F-for real? He’d just change like that?!” Ryuji loudly said.

“Yup, if we erase a palace, we essentially force them to have a change of heart. But even if that is the case, their crimes still remain...” Morgana explained.

“And since they are changed people, the weight of their crimes would crush their conscience, causing them to confess about them themselves. Am I correct?” Ren pieced Morgana’s explanation together, Morgana gave him an astounded look and nodded.

_“This guy is gonna be even more useful than I anticipated.”_ Morgana thought.

“For real? That’s possible?” Ryuji kept looking at the two in awe.

“Considering the Palace does no longer exist, I take it he would forget about our involvement as well?” Ren asked his feline friend.

“Exactly, so we don’t just bring Kamoshida down, but there won’t be a single trace of our actions.” Morgana clarified.

“That’s awesome! So we just get rid of his desires and he’s done for!” Ryuji beamed at his friends.

“Hold on, Ryuji. As great as that sounds, it’s too great to have no consequences. There is a downside, isn’t it? Desires themselves are a neutral term, that could also describe the need for eating and sleeping. So if we were to remove all of them these basic needs would be removed as well.” Ren theorized.

“Yes, without them, people wouldn’t be so different from someone who has shut down entirely. Without proper care...”

“They could potentially die.” Ren darkly muttered.

“D-die? Would that be our faults…” Ryuij asked hesitantly.

“You two were so determined to solve this issue, surely you would be willing to face the risks.” Morgana commented while both boys were at a loss for words.

Ren was conflicted, he didn’t want to give this case up and he wanted to bring justice for Kamoshida’s victims because he knew it was the right thing to do. But would murder really be just?

“Seems like this is harder for you to decide than I expected. I’ll be back later, you better make up your minds until then.” Morgana promptly said and left.

“Dammit! And there we were gettin’ all worked up for nothin’! I’ll try and find if there’s another way.” Ryuji looked at Ren, all of his smile and optimism from earlier gone.

“Yeah, I think for now, that’s our best option. Let’s call it a day to think things through.” Ren said and left the rooftop.

* * *

Ren was on his way to the station when his phone suddenly rang.

Ryuji: Hey, guess what.

Ren: Did you find something?

Ryuji: There’s been some rumors going around again.

Ryuji: This time it’s about Suzui and Kamoshida.

Ryuji: You and I both know that’s sus.

Ren: It indeed is. Do you know who spread the rumors?

Ryuji: No, I’ll ask around and try to look into it.

Ren: Alright, good luck then.

* * *

  
  


**_Train Station_ **

Ren exited the Ginza Line and made his way to the next subway platform, processing the new information that his conversation with Morgana had provided.

_“If people without desires simply shut down… Does that mean the mental shutdowns cases are connected to the metaverse? Is Morgana somehow involved? Or is there som--”_ Ren’s line of thought was interrupted when someone caught his attention. 

“I told you already I’m not feeling well, please just give it a rest!” Takamaki pleaded on her phone.

“What? That’s not what we agreed on! You have the audacity to call yourself a teacher?! Keep Shiho out of this!” Takamaki yelled at whoever she was talking to before that person ended the call.

“Shiho…” she muttered her friends name in worry and crouched down to the ground in despair.

“Are you alright?” was the best thing Ren could come up with as he walked towards her.

When Takamaki noticed his presence, she immediately stood up and walked a few steps away.

“I… Wait, were you listening?” Takamaki gave Ren a suspicious look.

“Apologies, it was a force of habit.” Ren explained while he shamefully averted his gaze.

“Force of habit? Haven’t you heard of _privacy_ before?” she glared at her classmate.

There was a brief silence between them, during which the blonde wiped away a tear.

“How much did you hear?” Takamaki questioned.

“You had an argument with someone, because you did not comply with what they asked of you, causing them to involve your friend as means of what I could only describe as blackmail.” Ren accurately recapped the previous events.

“Don’t jump to conclusions! It was nothing. Nothing at all…” she muttered that last bit before wiping away some incoming tears and ran away.

Ren ran after her, looking for her until he found her standing alone, crying.

“Stop following me already! Why do you care so much? This is none of your business! Just leave me alone!” Takamaki yelled at him.

There was another brief silence until Ren calmly spoke up.

“We may not know each other that well but you are still my classmate, so it is very much my business. Also… No matter how hard I try, I could never abandon someone who obviously needs help.” Ren looks at her with empathetic eyes.

Takamaki sobbed, she didn’t know what she should do anymore and Ren noticed that.

“Let’s go somewhere, where we do not attract too much attention. Even if my help is unwanted, speaking about it to someone might be for the better.” Ren gestured to follow him, to which she complied.

They sat down in a small restaurant, sitting at a small table in the corner.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about.” Takamaki glared at him.

Ren simply took a sip from his glass and stared at her with his poker face.

“I-it… It was just an argument with someone. Nothing important.” Takamaki excused but Ren stayed resilient.

“If it wasn’t important, then you wouldn’t have taken up my offer. It’s alright to speak, Takamaki-san. It was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” Ren loosened his calm and polite mask, he needed her to open up about it.

“You really did hear everything… Alright, I’ll talk.” Takamaki didn’t know why, but she felt like she could trust Ren.

“You probably heard the rumors by now. About how Mr. Kamoshida and I are getting it on. Those are so not true. Kamoshida was on the other line, something I wished would never have happened. I tried hard to avoid giving him my number for so long… He asked me to come over to his place, because… you probably know why. He… he threatened that he’d take my best friend’s position as a regular away if I don’t do as he said...” Takamaki squeezed the napkin she fiddled around with earlier as her hands clenched into fists.

“I kept telling myself that this is all for her sake, but…” Takamaki started tearing up, “I can’t take it anymore! I’ve had enough of all this! I hate Kamoshida so much! Shiho’s my best friend and the only thing I have left in this sorry excuse of a school! Please tell me… what should I do?” Takamaki pleaded in a small voice before she broke into sobs.

Ren waited for her to calm down.

“You should never have been thrusted into this situation. The only thing I can tell you right now is to stay strong and find ways to fight back. I apologize if that advice didn’t help but this is the only thing I can think of for now.” Ren told her, his voice was genuine and expressed his feeling of guilt for the lack of help he can offer.

“H-huh? N-No, it’s fine! I mean we’ve barely talked before.” Takamaki said before briefly chuckling.

“You’re weird, you know? You care so much even though we don’t really know each other… Do you really have a criminal record?” Takamaki asked.

“That’s a long story, but yes, I do.” Ren answered while averting his gaze, hoping she wouldn’t see the deep amount of shame in his eyes.

“Even if you do, I’m sure you’re not as bad as the rumors say, right?” Takamaki asked, feeling guilty when Ren nodded.

“The rumors have had quite an impact on the way people treat me. Had I not met Ryuji, I probably would not have a place to belong to. The same applies to you and Shiho-san, correct?” Ren gave her a smile.

“Yeah, I can definitely see the parallels… Maybe that’s why I felt I could trust you about this..” Takamaki smiled shortly before returning to her somber expression to her somber expression..

“Still, is there really nothing I can do for Shiho? I just wished that Kamoshida would just let it go. Like he would just change his mind and forget about us...” Takamaki thought out loud, making Ren put deeper consideration into Morgana's idea.

“As if that’d ever happen.” Ann scoffed.

“Who knows? If we are lucky enough, it might happen.” Ren jokingly answered, making Ann giggle.

“I’m feeling a bit better now. You being there for me, really helped. So thanks, Tatsumi-kun.” 

“Ren.”

“Huh?” Takamaki blinked at his sudden response.

“Just Ren is fine. Unless you don’t want to call me that.” Ren sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Alright Ren, in that case you get to call me Ann. And no honorifics! We are friends now after all... If that’s okay with you, of course.” Ann told him with a smile.

“Yes, I would very much like that.” Ren answered with a nod.

“Good. I’m gonna head home now.” Ann finished her glass of water before getting up.

“And about today… don’t tell anyone about what happened here, promise?” Ann asked.

“What kind of friend would I be if I did? I promise.” Ren replied.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. I’ll try to use your advice and find a way to persuade Kamoshida. See ya, Ren.” Ann said before she left.

* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

Ren arrived back in LeBlanc. Sojiro was looking at him with a questioning look.

“Kid, any reason you’re back so late today?” Sojiro said as he put his newspaper away.

“I met someone.” Ren simply responded.

“I see. This _someone_ better not be shady. Speaking of which, you’re not hanging around any bad influences, are you?” Sojiro asked, a little hint of concern present in his voice.

“No need to worry about such things. As a matter of fact I managed to make a friend today. I appreciate your concern of course.” Ren politely replied. That last bit caught the boy’s guardian off-guard.

“I-I was asking for your uncle, that’s all.” Sojiro huffed.

_“Sure you did...”_ Ren thought and suppressed a snicker.

“Anyways, I’m leaving, it’s getting late. In the future, try to come back earlier and not when it’s almost nighttime, got it?” Sojiro told Ren with a warning look.

Ren nodded and made his way upstairs, where his phone buzzed.

Ryuji: So, whaddya think about this stuff that Morgana told us?

Ryuji: I dunno if I get how the whole thing about stealing desires works...

Ryuji: but Kamoshida’s gonna become a vegetable if we screw up, right?

Ryuji: As much as I hate the guy.

Ryuji: I don’t think I could live with the fact that I murdered someone.

Ren: Same here.

Ren: For now, I’d suggest we keep it as a last resort option...

Ren: and think of other ways to expose him.

Ryuji: You’re right.

Ryuji: I’ll try to think about another way tonight.

Ren: So will I.

Ren: Let’s talk about what we came up with tomorrow at school.

  
  
  


Ren lied down on his bed afterwards, processing everything that has happened today while looking at the ceiling. 

_“Stealing Kamoshida’s distorted desires… Would that really be possible? But if we screw up, he would die. If it came down to it… would I really be able to do it?”_ Ren frowned.   
  


_“Are witnesses really our only form of evidence? Is there really nothing else we could do?”_ Ren kept thinking before he fell asleep.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

**_Shujin Academy_ **

When Ren made his way to school he overheard two girls talking.

“I can’t believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting. Do you think she’s alright?”

“Apparently she had to meet with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s weird though, she always shows up so I wonder why she couldn’t attend yesterday.”

Ren didn’t know why but overhearing their conversation made him feel sick. This feeling still stuck with him when he entered his classroom. 

“Have you made your decision yet?” Morgana asked inside Ren’s desk.

Ren subtly shook his head and typed something into his phone’s notepad to stay unnoticed.

_“Not yet. There’s something else on my mind right now.”_

“Just know that there is only one option. Listening to me would be optimal, you know.” Morgana responded.

“Did I just hear just something meow?” Ann asked and turned to Ren.

“Apologies, that was my new ringtone.” Ren explained making sure to keep his composure.

“Didn’t know you were a cat enthusiast.” Ann snorted.

“Hey, is everything alright? You look pale, Ren.” Ann worriedly pointed out.

“I’m alr- Actually, Ann? Have you been hearing something from Suzui-san yesterday?” Ren asked cautiously, ignoring all the whispers in the room.

“No, why? Is something wrong?” Ann responded, getting worried by the increasing concern on Ren’s face.

“Call it a gut feeling.” Ren absentmindedly answered while piecing some information together.

Said information contained:

-Suzui missing from a meeting yesterday

-Ann not hearing from her since yesterday

-Kamoshida asking Ann to come over for sexual favors

-Kamoshida’s demand to talk to Suzui privately

The more he worked on his current theory the more his heart sank. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions but the more he thought about it, the more the facts aligned.

“I-I have to go!” Ren told Ann and Morgana immediately got up and rushed out the door.

Ren headed to Suzui’s class asking if anyone had seen her. When her classmates told him she didn’t he tried to remain calm, telling himself that she might have overslept. That attempt was thrown out the window when one of her classmates mentioned that they had seen her go upstairs a few moments ago.

Ren tensed up and ran, because he was afraid that the worst case scenario was happening right now.

He was proven right when he saw her, standing on the edge of the rooftop.

“Ann… I’m sorry.” Suzui muttered as she looked down.

“SUZUI-SAN!” Ren called out to her.

“Tatsumi-san…” Suzui looked at him with dead eyes.

“Suzui-san, please don’t do this.” Ren pleaded, slowly walking towards her in order to make sure she isn’t startled by his movement.

“I tried… I really tried to keep your advice in mind.” Suzui started raising her voice.

“BUT THERE IS NO SOLUTION! NOBODY WILL EVER LISTEN TO US!” Suzui yelled at Ren.

“You’re wrong! We can take him down together, they will listen to you! Please, you need to stay strong!” Ren countered keeping up his pace and nearing her. He was almost there.

“BUT I CAN’T DO THIS, I CAN’T BE BRAVE! NOT AFTER WHAT HE’S DONE TO ME!” Suzui started crying and shivering as she remembered what Kamoshida had done to her.

“I-I… I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” Suzui screamed out one last time before running off the edge.

Ren rushed after her and tried to reach out to her but she was already falling, his grasp barely missed her right hand.

Ren stood there for a few moments before the shock left him on his knees and his hands were trembling. He couldn’t save her.

_“I was so close… I couldn’t save her… Is this my fault? Did I say something wrong? Did I cause her to jump?”_ Ren bit his lower lip, “ _No, it wasn’t! It’s all that bastard Kamoshida’s fault!”_ Ren turned his anger into strength and rushed down the stairs.

When he arrived at the second floor he saw Mishima running after Ryuji.

“Tatsumi, perfect timing! Sakamoto ran into the PE Faculty Office.” Mishima told Ren.

“Good, I was planning on doing it myself.” Ren said and rushed with Mishima into Kamoshida’s office.

“Do you three need something?” Kamoshida asked when they entered.

“Need something? Of course we do! The hell did you do to Suzui, you bastard?!” Ryuji yelled and narrowed his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kamoshida responded in a dismissive tone.

“DON’T YOU EVEN DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME!” Ryuji snapped and kicked a nearby chair.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Kamoshida fully turned to the boys.

“What you did… it wasn’t coaching… You… you ordered me to bring her here!” Mishima revealed.

“You kids keep going on and on about things you don’t have proof about. You know what I have proof of? The fact that this delinquent pushed her off the roof.” Kamoshida got up and pointed at Ren.

“Whatcha talkin’ about? He obviously tried to save her when she tried to jump off after what _you_ did!” Ryuji retorted.

“Oh really? Because this handy little video says otherwise.” Kamoshida pulled out his phone showing them a recording of the previous incident. 

The recording was taken from an angle where it seemed like Ren did push her off.

“That’s bullshit! There’s no way they’ll believe you” Ryuji yelled.

“Oh, will they? Where’s your evidence? Any witnesses? I’ve got a bunch of pushovers in the volleyball team and the principle backing me up. Who do you have? Suzui? We got a call from the hospital. Right now she’s in a coma and her chances are pretty slim. Have fun getting her statement.” Kamoshida gave them a smug look, hoping to see some agitation from Ren. To his surprise he remained silent.

“You little…” Ryuji clenched his teeth, his fists were shaking, which Kamoshida noticed.

“Oh, are we having another case of ‘self-defense’ here, Sakamoto?” Kamoshida looked down at the angry blonde.

“Shut up!” Ryuji was about to swing his fist at the ‘teacher’ but Ren stopped him.

“Why are you stopping me?!” Ryuji was shocked at Ren’s calm reaction.

“You’re running exactly into his trap, Ryuji. Don’t forget that he got away with sexual assault.” Ren pointed out, although he was so tempted to punch Kamoshida as well.

“Sexual assault you say? You know what? I’ll be a nice guy and give you the satisfaction of getting your theory right. I did assault her, so what? It’s not like you have any proof. Enjoy your last day of freedom before I report you to the police.” Kamoshida gave Ren a condescending look.

_“Checkmate.”_ Ren pressed a button on his phone and chuckled to everyone’s surprise.

“That’s funny. I was planning on reporting you myself.” Ren smirked and displayed a voice recording of the entire conversation.

Kamoshida froze.

“You just admitted to fabricating false evidence, abuse of your position and sexual assault in one recording. So about your question earlier, here is my proof.” Ren explained with a detective glare.

It finally happened… Ren found the evidence he needed. Still there was this nagging feeling in the back of Ren’s mind that Kamoshida had some connections that would turn things in the elder man’s favor. It didn’t matter though, after all Ren didn’t feel satisfied by winning this way, no…

He wanted to _crush_ Kamoshida.

_“I better use this opportunity while Kamoshida doesn’t think about it.”_ Ren thought to himself.

“How about we strike a deal?” Ren proposed.

“And what would that be?” Kamoshida asked, remaining cautious.

“We both delete our evidence and neither of us is reporting the other to the police.” Ren explained, getting a shocked reaction from the other boys.

“What?” Mishima couldn’t believe what Ren was doing right now.

“You have the evidence you needed so badly, yet you are willing to delete it so easily?” Kamoshida narrowed his eyes, staying suspicious about Ren’s motives.

“If I’m honest, I just wanted to get through this year peacefully without getting too much attention. Getting involved in all of this would cause the exact opposite.” Ren effectively lied.

“Well if you want it so badly, sure. You have yourself a deal.” Kamoshida’s earlier bravado returned and he promptly deleted the video simultaneously with Ren’s recording.

Mishima was trembling, he couldn’t believe their only chance at fighting back was gone now.

Ryuji was about to snap at both of them but Morgana, who was hiding at a nearby desk, whispered something to him that made him calm down.

“Oh, I forgot to mention something. Everyone present here will be reported at the next faculty meeting and expelled.” Kamoshida stated.

“What? That wasn’t part of your deal!” Ryuji pointed out.

“Oh really? Because as far as I know, we only agreed to not report each other to the police. Isn’t that right, Tatsumi?” he smirked at Ren, who nodded.

Ren knew this was coming, after all he deleted that video without hesitation. But man, did he want to punch that guy right now.

“Have fun defending yourselves. All of your evidence is gone and no one is going to believe scum like you.” Kamoshida added.

“How is Mishima just as responsible?” Ren asked.

“Oh, you wanna know? He came here for the same as you two did. Therefore he threatened. Oh and don’t give me that act. He keeps acting as if he was perfectly innocent, yet he was the one who leaked your record, Isn’t that right, Mishima?” Kamoshida grinned at the boy.

“I… I had no choice. He forced me to do it!” Mishima got on his hands and knees.

“We’re done here, you’re all expelled.” Kamoshida sat back down and turned back to his paperwork, dismissing them in a condescending tone.

Ryuji helped Mishima up and the boys made their way out of the office.

When Ryuji and Mishima already stepped outside, Ren stopped for a moment.

“Enjoy your reign while it still lasts.” Ren said, still keeping his back turned towards him.

“Oho, pretty big words there, delinquent. But what makes you think it’s going to be over soon?” Kamoshida asked in a mocking voice.

“Simple. Because you haven’t won yet.” Ren turned his head towards him and gave the man a look so intense, that sent shivers down his spine before finally leaving the office.

* * *

“Tatsumi, why?! That was our last hope, why would you do that?!” Mishima grabbed Ren by his collar.

“As great as the evidence was… Kamoshida’s influence runs too deep. The principal obviously cares more about the school’s reputation than the students, so he would have easily pulled some strings to cover it up.” Ren explained, feeding into Mishima’s despair.

“How can you be so sure?! You recorded everything!” Mishima argued.

“I hate to say this, but sometimes even the most decisive evidence won’t work when the right influences say so. If the principal was capable of covering up multiple cases of physical abuse and uphold the school’s image, I am certain there are plenty of connections that let him do so. That’s just how corruption works.” Ren clarified.

Mishima let go of Ren and looked at him with desperate eyes.

“No… y-you’re joking, right?” Mishima didn’t want to believe Ren’s arguments.

“It is up to you whether you believe me or not… But this is how I got my criminal record in the first place.” Ren sighed.

Mishima couldn’t help but believe him. There was no way someone as calm and collected as him could ever assault someone.

“Does that mean, there’s really nothing we can do?” Mishima asked in a small voice.

“No need to give up just yet. There is one last thing we have. Right, Ryuji?” Ren looked at his friend, who put a hand on Mishima’s shoulder.

“We’ll make sure you ain’t gonna get expelled, we can promise that much. Just leave it to us, ‘kay?” Ryuji told him and left with Ren and Morgana before Mishima could ask any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was... interesting?  
> To be honest a few moments feel a bit sloppily written to me because of the times when I start writing (usually 8pm - 4am)   
> I also really wanted the story to move a bit faster which is why I added the fallout and confrontation at the end and left the metaverse stuff for the second part, because I didn't want the chapter to be too long.  
> And I know you're about to write a comment and yes, I did end up mixing your idea with the original idea of Ren finding Shiho at the roof and losing his shit because I kinda didn't know how to properly write my orginal idea without Ren coming off as too out of Character (in this AU's sense).  
> Speaking of which, I wanna give all the commenters on this fic a huge shoutouts, because you guys are a huge morale boost because I'm usually very self-conscious about the stuff I do and you sometimes fill me with ideas *wink wink* and give me criticism that really helps me improve as a writer.  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it and I'll see you guys next time :)


	7. Fueling the Fire of Rebellion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their confrontation with Kamoshida failed, the boys saw no other choice but to enter the Metaverse to steal his desires.  
> Unbeknownst to them, they had a special guest joining them.

The boys were standing in the courtyard, Morgana stood on top of a desk again to talk to the boys.

“I take it you have made your decision then.” Morgana said.

“Of course. I am willing to take the risk. Especially if it ends up with him begging on his knees for forgiveness.” Ren mischievously smirked.

“Dude, that’s kinda dark. I get it, though, I don’t give a rat’s ass about what happens to him either, he’s done too much.” Ryuji narrowed his eyes. 

“Now that we talk about it… Is gettin’ rid of a palace hard?” Ryuji asked the not-a-cat.

“Actually, I don’t know.” Morgana responded, to the shock of both boys.

“Are you seriously telling us that you have no practical experience in this.” Ren sighed, “Well, I suppose this is our only option so we have no choice but to give it a shot.”

_“And I might as well remove my suspicion of Morgana’s involvement in the mental shutdown cases… for now.”_ Ren thought while Ryuji accused Morgana of just pretending to know.

“Is it true, that you guys are getting expelled?” Morgana immediately hid while the boys turned around to see it was Ann that was talking to them.

“So that asshole’s at it again...” Ryuji scoffed.

“Frankly speaking, I am not surprised.” Ren sighed.

“You guys are planning to do something to Kamoshida, right? Let me in on it too.” Ann demanded, her spite towards Kamoshida burning in her eyes.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Ren shut her down.

“Why? You went out of your way to save Shiho, even though you barely knew her. She’s my best friend, so why can’t I get involved as well?” Ann argued.

“What we are planning is dangerous, there would be no point in your involvement.” Ren countered and averted his gaze.

“Dangerous? Wh--” 

“He said don’t get into our way!” Ryuji interjected.

There was a brief silence before Ann ran off.

“C’mon Ren, let’s hurry up and deal with Kamoshida.” Ryuji said once she left.

  
  


The boys went into a nearby alleyway, where nobody would hopefully see them enter the metaverse.

“Let’s establish something real quick. Once we cross over, we’ll treat each other as phantom thieves, got it?” Morgana asked them, getting a nod from Ren.

“Uh, what’s a phantom thief?” Ryuji replied in confusion.

“Those who stealthily sneak in and steal treasure with style. That’s what we’re gonna be.” Morgana enthusiastically explained.

“Damn, sounds pretty cool.” Ryuji remarked and took out his phone.

“So we gotta say Kamoshida’s name, school and castle to end up in bizarro world, right?” Ryuji looked at the metaverse-navigator.

“Affirmative.” Ren briefly answered.

“How the hell does all this work, though? Did someone make it?” Ryuji asked Ren.

“It’s not like it matters right now, does it?” Ren replied.

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Alright, let’s show that effin’ Kamoshida what we’re made off.” Ryuji proceeded to say the keywords into his Nav, swiftly bringing them into the metaverse.

* * *

**_Castle of Lust_ **

“You guys ready?” Ren asked while adjusting his gloves.

“Hell yeah I am! It’s time to--” 

“What is this?!” the thieves turned and saw Ann approach them.

“Takamaki?!” Ryuji asked in shock.

“How are you here?” Ren tilted his head and gave her a puzzled look.

“Wait, are you Sakamoto and Ren?” Ann stared at them.

“Guys, where are we? Isn’t this supposed to be the school?” Ann looked around but couldn’t recognize anything.

“Oh, I get it! That app thing probably dragged her in.” Morgana explained.

“Makes sense. Ryuji managed to enter with me, even though I was the only one that had it at the time. Guess we’ll have to be more careful, next time.” Ren added.

“A monster-cat?” Ann looked wide-eyed at Morgana.

“M-monster?” Morgana repeated, feeling slightly offended.

“You don’t exactly look like a regular cat or a human.” Ren quipped.

“Low blow, dude.” Ryuji commented with an expression that said ‘yikes’.

“Wait, is this the dangerous thing you guys mentioned?” Ann asked.

“Pretty much. It’d be for the best if you left now.” Ren answered nonchalantly.

“No! I’m staying!” Ann protested.

“Guys, the shadows are gonna find us if you keep making a scene.” Morgana warned them.

“Just what’s going on here? I won’t leave until you guys explain!” Ann told them.

“Guess we have no choice but to force her out.” Ren sighed.

“Uh, how exactly do we do that?” Ryuji asked.

“You just do it like you guys usually leave and bring her from where she entered. If she entered with us the spot should be the same.” Morgana explained.

“Alright let’s do this.” Ren adjusted his gloves again and walked up to Ann.

“We promise we’ll explain everythin’ once it’s over.” Ryuji promised while he approached her.

“What are--” Ann asked before she got lifted up by the boys.

“Let me down! And where do you think you’re touching!” Ann flailed with her arms and legs hoping they would let go.

“Whoops, sorry!” Ryuji apologized.

“This might be a bit harsh but I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you, Ann. I’ll just buy you uhh… sweets? Yeah, let’s go with that.” Ren said before throwing her out.

“You guys should really check your tools next time before you use them. Seriously, how the hell did I know more about it than you guys did?” Morgana scolded them.

“S-Shaddap!” Ryuji countered.

“Anyways, now that that’s been taken care of, I think it’s time we do what we came here for. Let’s take this dickhead down.” Ren declared with a determined face.

“Yeah, Takamaki found out just when we were gettin’ started, so we gotta finish this quick.” Ryuji added.

_“Her Name is Ann Takamaki, huh? Lady Ann…”_ Morgana thought.

“The Shadows noticed us, so we better brace ourselves, got it?” Morgana told the boys as he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Alright, let’s be careful.” Ren answered.

“We’ll be counting on you, Joker.” Morgana enthusiastically told him.

“‘Joker’? What’s up with that?” Ryuji asked.

“Is that supposed to be a codename?” Ren gave Morgana a puzzled look.

“Yup, we don’t know what will happen if we keep using our real names in the palace, so we better be cautious. Also what kind of Phantom Thief uses their real name?” Morgana further explained.

“Okay, but why am I ‘Joker’?” Ren questioned his supposed name’s origin.

“That’s because your smarts and battle power are like our trump card.” Morgana clarified.

“I see, I guess that makes. Alright I’m down for it, what about Ryuji, though?” Ren, now Joker, asked.

“He will be… ‘Thug’.” Morgana suggested.

“What? Hell no!” Ryuji protested.

“How about ‘Dragon’?” Joker offered.

“Nah, I don’t think that one suits me either. If it’s _my_ codename, it’s gotta be called after this mask.” Ryuji explained.

“So… ‘Skull’?” Joker replied.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome. I’ll be Skull from now on!” Ryuji, now ‘Skull’, pumped his fist.

“Now we gotta figure out Morgana’s name… How about ‘Cat’?” Joker smirked, getting a glare from the not-a-cat.

“Oh haha, very funny Joker.” Morgana said sarcastically.

“Well, uh… Oh I got it? You’ll be ‘Mona’.” Skull suggested.

“It rolls off the tongue pretty well. Sounds good enough.” Joker shrugged.

“At least it’s better than ‘Cat’, and if Joker thinks it’s alright, then I’ll go with it.” Morgana, now ‘Mona’, sighed.

“I guess that makes us Skull, Mona and Joker then.” Joker said.

“Let’s make sure that we are absolutely thorough when using our code names, okay?” Morgana got a nod from the boys.

The thieves snuck back into the castle from where they last entered and escaped from. When they exited the room they saw an assembly of knights in the central hall and decided to eavesdrop on it from where they couldn’t be seen.

“As entertaining as those intruders were, I shall not allow this trash to further sully my castle. Strengthen the security! If you see them, you kill them immediately! The one who brings me their heads, shall be rewarded.” the king commanded his army.

Joker’s eye twitched when the knights chanted ‘All praise to Kamoshida!’.

“God, I hate this guy.” Joker muttered with venom.

“Yo, Mona. Couldn’t we just beat this guy up and call it a day?” Skull asked.

“No, that’d be pretty much suicide! Did you forget what happened last time?” Mona hissed.

“Also, are you sure you don’t wanna see Kamoshida begging on his knees for forgiveness? I certainly do.” Joker looked at Skull with a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Alright, let’s get nab his Treasure.” Skull said with determination.

“It’s probably located in the depths of his castle, so let’s infiltrate further in while he’s still out here.” Mona said before they continued their infiltration.

When they hid from a nearby Shadow, Mona took this as an opportunity to give Ren another lesson. For this lesson, they needed to knock the Shadow down, bringing it into a ‘Hold Up’ situation. 

The thieves surrounded the fairy, they were fighting, that was now knocked down and pointed their firearms at it.

“Seriously? You guys are the intruders, King Kamoshida was talking about? It can’t get any worse than this… So, what are you guys gonna do with me?” the shadow asked.

“Hand over some money and we’ll let you live!” Joker demanded.

“You’ll let me live in exchange for money? But this all happened so suddenly I don’t even have anything on me.” the shadow explained.

“Huh? That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Mona sweatdropped.

“If you don’t have anything, I guess it’s time for you to die.” Joker said and prepared himself for an All-Out Attack.

“Wait! Can’t we work something out? Can’t you let me go?” the shadow pleaded.

“If you can’t offer me anything in exchange for your life then I see no point in letting you live.” Joker coldly explained.

“Sheesh, you’re cold! Can’t you say more cheesy stuff, like I usually do. Wait… usually? I remembered something!” the shadow got back up and looked Joker in the eyes.

“I don’t belong to King Kamoshida. I’m an existence drifting within the sea of humanity’s soul. My Name is Pixie and from now on, I shall live inside your heart.” Pixie chanted before turning into a blue light, taking the shape of Joker’s mask.

That light then flew directly into Joker’s mask and he could feel a new power within himself.

**“I am thou and thou art I. I am Pixie and from this day forth I shall lend you my power.”** Pixie chanted from within Joker’s head.

_“I’m definitely asking Igor about this.”_ Joker thought while he kept blinking in confusion.

“Did that Shadow just get sucked into Joker’s mask?” Skull asked Mona.

“I didn’t expect this to happen either!” Mona answered honestly.

The commotion their reaction caused attracted another knight, which then turned into two bicorns.

“This feeling…” Joker muttered, gaining the attention from his teammates.

“I see, I guess it’s showtime then... Come, Pixie!” Joker took off his mask and summoned Pixie, who had been sucked into his mask moments ago.

“Zio!” Joker commanded his new Persona to attack his foes, killing one Shadow and knocking down the other due to their weakness to electricity in the process.

“No way… Did you take that Shadow’s appearance and powers and turned it into a Persona?” Morgana asked wide-eyed.

“Seems that way.” Joker swiftly answered as there was still a battle to focus on.

The three of them once again positioned themselves into a Hold-Up formation.

“Lend me your power.” Joker demanded.

“So that’s yer move, huh? Alright, I’ll talk first and decide afterwards if I wanna help you after or not.” the shadow said.

“You already did a pretty good job cornerin’ me like this, so I gotta ask. How do you train?” it asked.

“I don’t particularly train. I just happened to have good smarts & reflexes.” Joker answered honestly.

“So ya got a lotta sense, huh? All those senseless masses must have got a bone to pick with you.” the shadow snarked in an annoyed tone.

“Y’know what? Let’s just drop all of that dangerous stuff and go for a drink, whaddaya say?” it offered.

“How about you quit messing around.” Joker could see it was getting even more annoyed.

“And there I am bein’ all friendly to ya. Well I guess I did get somethin’ out of it. After all… ya let yer guard down.” the bicorn got back up and tackled Joker, who barely defended with one arm.

_“Shit! Guess he didn’t like that one.”_ Joker thought while he was being pushed back.

“Joker! That’s it you bastard. Reck him Captain! Zio!” Skull finished off the shadow while Mona healed Joker.

“Sorry, I got a bit reckless there. I’ll do better next time, I promise.” Joker scratched the back of his head.

“Next time? So you’re saying you can negotiate with Shadows and make them Personas?” Mona asked with curious eyes.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Joker shrugged.

“Wait, so did you like, lose Arsene?” Skull asked.

“No, he’s still there, but I can only summon one at a time.” Joker explained, although his expression said that he was just as confused.

“For real? Yo Mona, what’s up with that?” Skull hoped their feline companion could explain things further.

“If I’m honest, I don’t know either. I never thought it would be possible but I guess Joker just proved me wrong.” Mona answered.

“Anyways, we should probably get going before any more Shadows arrive.” Joker said and left the room with them.

Once they arrived inside a weapon hall, Joker decided to give negotiations another shot and ambushed a nearby shadow, which turned into one of the jack-o’-lantern looking one.

“I’ll knock it down! I’m leaving the negotiation to you, Joker.” Mona said before swiftly knocking the Shadow down with a Garu.

“Wait, it’s not a good idea to be shooting so reckless-hee, ho.” the Shadow stated.

“Lend me your power then.” Joker told the Shadow.

“Alright, but bee-hee-fore that how about a little chat, ho!” the pumpkin head responded.

_“Here goes nothing.”_ Joker encouraged himself.

**“Master, please make sure you remember what your uncle has once taught you about negotiations. His advice will give you the upper hand in times like these.”** Arsene told Joker from inside his heart.

_“There are certain things people like and dislike to hear. These things differ from person to person. You can point them out by noticing signs in their speech patterns or body language. So if you try to strike a deal with someone, try saying things that will feed into their likes and come to a compromise that benefits both of you and cha-ching, you hit the jackpot!”_ Uncle Yosuke’s words rang through Joker’s head.

“Sure, why not?” Joker remained cautious about his words.

“Hee-ho Hee-ho! You’re such a nice guy, ho!” the Shadow beamed at Joker.

_“Is this guy callin’ Joker a hoe?”_ Skull contemplated.

“I already know what you’re after, ho! You’re from another compa-hee and you’ve come to scout me, ho!” it assumed.

“Sorry, that’s a misunderstanding. I came here to finish you off.” Joker explained in order to figure out more signs of its likes and dislikes.

“So you’re just a casual then! There’s no way a real fan would try to do something like that to me-hee! How can you be so-ho terr-hee-ble to such a cutie like me?” it asked in a downtrodden voice.

“Now that you mention it…” Joker said vaguely, hoping that the shadow would form the answer by itself.

“Ho! So you didn’t notice my cuteness until now! Guess I still have ways to go-ho… I supp-ho-se great minds think alike. Hee?! I remember now!” the Shadow said.

_“Jackpot!”_ Joker thought to himself as the Shadow got absorbed into his mask.

**“I am thou, thou art I. I am Jack-o’-Lantern, hee-ho! I’m looking forward to working with you, ho!”** Jack-o’-Lantern said from within Joker’s heart.

_“I can’t believe that Uncle Yosuke’s advice actually worked for once.”_ Joker thought to himself.

“Good job, Joker! That way, we’ll be covering an element we haven’t been able to before.” Mona grinned at Joker.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Skull beamed at Joker.

“Thanks. Anyways, we should get going before we attract any more Shadows.” Joker said, getting a nod from his teammates.

When they reached the end of the hallway outside the weapon room, they found a safe room and entered.

“So is it just me or are there even more Shadows than before?” Skull asked his teammates.

“That’s probably because you two provoked Kamoshida. Then again he seems to be even more cautious than I expected” Mona explained.

“Guess you’re right… So about the Treasure, how are we supposed to steal it?” Skull changed the topic.

“No need to rush in like that just yet. First off, we’ll have to secure an infiltration route.” Mona replied.

“Fair enough. Having one is gonna make things go much smoother.” Joker commented.

“Uh, what exactly is that?” Skull asked.

“It’s just the path we use to get to the treasure in the easiest way possible.” Joker clarified.

“But if I’m honest, I feel like we’re still short on manpower to accomplish our goal. No offense, Joker.” Mona added.

“None taken. As good as my ability to wield multiple Personas is, we’re still only three people. If too many Shadows surround us, we’d be pretty much screwed. Having a fourth person to back us up would be a game changer.” Joker fiddled with his bangs.

“Guess you’re right about that one…” Skull sighed and looked at Mona, “By the way, you keep saying you don’t remember anythin’ but you sure know a lot about all this stuff. Are you sure ya got amnesia?”

“If I’m honest, as sus as that sounds, I think we should have some faith. Mona is our only guide in this place and you know what they say: You don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth.” Joker responded.

“At least you’re a step ahead of that numbskull.” Mona quipped.

“You sure talk big all the time but what if you just end up bein’ some random stray cat.” Skull argued.

“But that’s not possible...” Mona frowned.

Joker was about to call out Skull on being a (tiny) bit too harsh on Mona when suddenly they heard a Shadow speaking from outside the safe room.

“I still wonder why the princess was in such an odd location?” it spoke.

“Princess?” Skull muttered.

“I could have sworn we pursued the readings of an intruder.” another Shadow said.

“Well it’s not like it matters now. We must bring her to King Kamoshida.” the first one replied.

_“Princess...Intruder…”_ Joker processed the information.

“Ah shit, Ann’s in trouble.” Joker concluded.

“For real?! But how?” Skull asked.

“The app probably installed itself onto her phone when we dragged her in.” Joker explained.

“Damn it! We let her out for her own safety and she marches right back in.” Skull complained.

“We better hurry then! If we’re fast enough, we can figure out where the Shadows are taking Lady Ann.” Mona said.

The thieves left the room soon after, catching up with the guards without being seen. When Ann was brought into a chamber, they could hear her gasp.

“Look, I’ll apologize for touching your armor but could you guys please let me go?” Ann asked.

“God, she really has no idea what’s going on…” Skull muttered.

“Then we better hurry up. It’s showtime, guys!” Joker said before bursting into the chamber.

Once they were inside, they saw Ann, her limbs strapped against an X-shaped cross.

“What’s all this about? If you guys don’t stop I’m gonna call the cops!” Ann threatened.

“So this is the intruder…” Shadow Kamoshida said as he and the cognitive Ann arrived.

“Kamoshida? And who the hell’s that?” Ann couldn’t believe her eyes right now.

“More importantly, what’s going on? How did the school turn into this?” Ann further questioned.

“You dolts! I can’t believe you mistook _my_ Ann with this harlot.” the king scolded his subordinates. He then laughed when he saw that confused look in Ann’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Are you afraid?” Kamoshida asked condescendingly.

“What is that outfit? Did you completely lose your mind?” Ann asked back.

“Oh please. I get to do what I want in here. After all this is my castle, the world of my desires. Whatever you wanna call it.” Kamoshida explained.

“Well I’m calling it a shithole.” Joker spoke as he made his entrance.

“You again… You just like getting in my way, you rotten thief.” Kamoshida spat.

“Takamaki, are you alright?” Skull asked.

“Ren, Sakamoto… What’s going on here? Is this some kind of stupid joke? This isn’t funny! Just cut the bullshit, Kamoshida!” Ann yelled.

“Aww, are you telling me off? What’s your take on this, dear?” Kamoshida turned to the cognitive Ann.

“Talking back is like, totally unforgivable.” she answered in a ditzy tone.

“Oh, how right you are. In cases like that, I’d say she’ll have to be executed.” Kamoshida declared.

“I’ll take your head before you lay a hand on her!” Joker threatened and pointed his gun at the king.

“Oh, how scary. Would you really be able to do it, though? Stuff like that needs some serious guts. Like that girl that jumped earlier had.” Kamoshida gave Joker a shit-eating grin.

“You little…!” Skull intervened.

_“Stay calm, Ren! This is more than obviously a trap! This is_ not _how you wanted to see his downfall!”_ Joker told himself to calm himself down. His blood had been boiling the whole day but he pulled through, gritted his teeth and lowered his gun. As much as he hated that man, he still felt hesitant to pull the trigger on him.

“Speaking of which, it’s your fault she jumped in the first place, Takamaki.” Kamoshida looked back at Ann.

“What…” Ann muttered.

“Since you were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me, I simply had her take her place.” the Shadow explained with a sadistic grin.

“You bastard!” Ann could feel her blood boil harder than ever before.

The guards got one step closer, making Ann gasp.

“NO!” Skull tried to run towards them but the guards formed a barrier with their swords before he could make a single step.

“One more step and I’ll kill her on the spot!” Kamoshida warned.

Joker tensed up, he found himself in another situation where one wrong step could cost the life of someone else.

_“Think, think, think, dammit! There’s got to be a way to save her! How fast can I raise my arm and shoot? Would that even be enough to take one down? What about the other guards? Could I shoot him fast enough as well? No, they’ll be too fast! Fuck! Why did I already lower my gun? How fucking stupid am I? Come on, there’s gotta be something! I can’t let someone else die!”_ Joker looked around, trying to find a solution.

“So this is my punishment for what happened to Shiho…” Ann muttered.

“That’s more like it. I would have loved to see more of that from the start.” Kamoshida grinned at her despair.

“I’m so sorry, Shiho!” Ann’s voice cracked in guilt.

“So you’re just gonna listen to him?” Joker asked, gaining Ann’s attention.

“You are willing to listen to an accusation, about something that isn’t your fault? Do you truly want that? If you wanna beat yourself up about it then be my guest. But I won’t let you take the fall for something that wasn’t _your_ fault, when the real culprit is right here!” Joker continued while looking her directly into her eyes

“You’re right…” Ann answered.

“What was I even thinking?” Ann chuckled.

“You’re getting on my nerves. Slaves like you should just behave and just--” 

“Shut up.” Ann interrupted him.

“I’ve had enough of all of your bullshit… You piss me off, you son of a bitch!” Ann glared at Kamoshida before she felt something sting in her head.

**“My... it’s taken far too long.”** a voice in Ann’s head spoke, causing her to repeatedly scream in pain and struggle in her shackles.

**“Tell me… Who’s going to avenge her if you don’t?**

**Forgiving him was never the option**

**Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within.**

**I am thou, thou art I**

**We can finally forge a contract.”**

“I hear you Carmen.” Ann muttered and looked back up, where a red mask, resembling a feline’s head, formed on her face.

“You’re right, there’s no need to hold back anymore!” Ann said determinedly. 

Kamoshida sweatdropped and took a few steps back. 

**“There you go. Nothing can be resolved by restraining yourself.**

**Do you understand? If you do, then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”** Carmen told her as the shackles broke off.

Ann proceeded to rip her mask off and erupted into a pillar of blue fire. When the fire died down, Ann was wearing a red latex-suit with zippers that were opened around her chest area. Additionally, she wore pink gloves and dark red boots that reached all the way up to her knees and partially her thighs. 

Standing behind her was Carmen, a woman dressed in a red dress, decorated with roses, wearing a black mask above her eyes, fitting her equally black hair. In her hands, she held two figures, with heart shaped heads and eyes on a leash, one of which she is stepping one with one leg.

Ann ran towards one of the knights and kicked its sword out of its hands. She jumped up and caught said weapon and used it to slice the cognitive version of herself in half.

Skull and Mona looked at her in surprise, while Joker just grinned at her willingness to fight back.

“I’m not some cheap object you can toy around with, you scumbag.” Ann glared at Kamoshida.

“Bitch!” Kamoshida responded.

“You took everything from Shiho. You destroyed her and took everything from her. So I will rob you of everything in return!” Ann declared and pointed at the king as the thieves got into formation to support her in battle.

“Such insolence! I shall stop you from insulting King Kamoshida!” the executioner said as it and its fellow shadows transformed into a devil on a toilet (don’t question it).

“Ready to kick its ass, Takamaki?” Skull asked.

“Definitely, I’ve had enough of them!” Ann replied while the thieves got ready for battle.

“That’s more like it. I would have loved to see more of that from the start.” Joker jokingly smirked while he twirled his knife to hold it upside-down.

“You dare to defy King Kamoshida’s love, you selfish lass? I shall make you pay for your insolence!” the Shadow reprimanded her.

“Don’t give me that ‘love’ bullshit, when all that scumbag sees women as are sexual outlets. Let’s give ‘em hell, Carmen! Agi!” Ann commanded her Persona, hitting the opponent’s weakness and knocking it down.

“Whaddaya say, Joker? Wanna go for an All-Out Attack?” Skull asked as he saw the opportunity.

“Not yet! Let’s make sure to properly weaken it first!” Joker ordered.

“Good idea, Joker! Zoro! Garu!” Mona used the opportunity to get a clean hit in, which unfortunately didn’t deal as much damage as he had hoped.

“Tch, that thing’s resistant to wind!” Mona observed.

“Got it! Mona, stay on the back line and give us support while the three of us deal the damage. Skull, let’s not take any chances on elemental weaknesses for now and focus on physical attacks for now.” Joker told his teammates.

“Got it!” Skull ran up to the Shadow and swung his pipe at it, hurting it by a decent amount. Unfortunately for Skull, the Shadow recoiled and attacked back. Mona provided support in response and healed Skull immediately.

“You ready to take it down, Ann?” Joker put a hand to his mask, ready to summon his newly acquired Persona.

“Always have been. Let’s finish this, Ren!” Ann responded with a confident look.

“Jack-o’-Lantern!”

“Carmen!” 

“Agi!” Joker and Ann chanted in unison, knocking the Shadow down with a big fire blast.

“This is it, everyone! All-Out Attack!” Joker commanded and initiated the attack to finish the Shadow off.

“Oh shit!” Kamoshida, who had been watching the fight unfold, said before running away.

“You’re not getting--” before Ann could chase after him, she fell to her knees.

“Are you alright, Lady Ann?” Mona asked in concern.

“Lady Ann?” Ann asked back rather unimpressed.

“You’re probably exhausted from awakening to your powers. That’s the same as what happened to this guy.” Joker gestured to Skull.

“I guess? Anyways, where in the world are we?” Ann looked down for a moment and let out an embarrassed yelp when she realised what she was wearing.

“And what the hell am I wearing?” she covered her cleavage with both of her arms.

“Dude, you didn’t realize that ‘til now?” Skull questioned.

“To be fair, neither did we when we first awakened. Then again, how can you in the heat of a life-or-death moment.” Joker argued with a shrug.

“Enough about that, you should probably calm down, Ann.” Joker sighed.

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to? Heck! How the hell are _you_ so calm right now?” Ann glared at Joker.

“At this rate, a search party has probably been sent out. We’ve got no choice to retreat for now!” Mona told them, to which the boys nodded.

“Man, I was gettin’ so fired up about stealing Treasure…” Skull complained.

“Trust me, so was I. But we still have some time to take it, so let’s get out of here first, ‘kay?” Joker countered.

“Yeah, guess you’re right. C’mon, I’ll take this side and you’ll take the other.” Skull and Joker crouched down and supported Ann by her shoulders.

* * *

**_Real World_ **

The thieves plus Ann swiftly escaped the castle and regrouped at the train station. Ryuji went out to buy some drinks while Ren and Morgana explained to Ann everything that had happened.

“So which one do you want?” Ryuji asked as he held out different kinds of soda out to her.

“Whichever one’s not carbonated.” Ann answered.

“Uh, they’re both, actually.” Ryuji sheepishly explained.

“Then I’ll just take this one.” Ann took the bottle in Ryuji’s right hand.

“Here ya go, RenRen.” Ryuji held the other bottle out to Ren.

“Are you certain?” Ren asked hesitantly.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it! Just take it.” Ryuji replied enthusiastically.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Ren gave Ryuji a grateful smile.

“And what about me?” Morgana jumped onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Uh? I dunno, you’re a cat.” Ryuji bluntly responded, making Ann giggle.

“Did you manage to calm down now, Lady Ann.” Morgana asked her.

“Uhm, yeah. Thanks… Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat. Whoops, sorry! You’re not supposed to be a cat, right?” Ann apologized.

“It is alright if you are confused. I also apologize for practically shoving all of this information down your throat right after your awakening. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask.” Ren pushed his glasses up.

“I honestly still can’t believe what happened… But if what you guys told is true, is it really possible to make Kamoshida confess to everything?” Ann looked at them with hopeful eyes.

“We won’t know unless we try. It’s basically our only choice we’ve got left.” Ryuji explained.

“Then let me help out too. I have to get revenge for what happened to Shiho.” Ann said with a determined look.

Ryuji looked hesitant about it at first but Ren shot him an unimpressed look that convinced him that this would be the right call.

“You are more than welcome to join us. If all four of us work together, then victory is going to be guaranteed. Welcome to the team, Ann.” Ren held up his palm for a high five which Ann gladly gave him.

“Glad to be there. Well if you guys would have rejected me, I could have just gone in by myself.” Ann pointed out to which Ryuji sighed.

“I’ll make sure that Kamoshida pays for everything he’s done! Not just to Shiho but everyone else as well. I won’t let him hurt anyone else anymore.” Ann declared.

Ren suddenly felt time slow down again.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Lovers Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

_“_ _Fair enough…”_ Ren thought.

“Just let me know when you guys are ready to head out. Oh right, we don’t have each other’s info yet.” Ann took out her phone and exchanged her contact info with the boys.

Ann left shortly after and after Morgana was done gushing about her, Ren spoke up again.

“Considering how our operations are supposed to be kept secret, I’d say we find ourselves a proper hideout.” Ren said.

“A hideout huh? Sounds pretty awesome to me.” Ryuji grinned.

“The school’s rooftop should work.” Morgana suggested.

“Huh? I guess but… are you gonna be alright with it, Ren?” Ryuji looked at Ren with concern.

“The rooftop should work perfectly. I highly doubt that people would like to visit it after…” Ren frowned and tried not to think about it.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Ryuji gave him a sympathetic look.

“I know that Kamoshida is at fault but I just cannot help it..” Ren sighed.

“A-anyway, I just realized that I need someone to take care of me while I’m stuck in this form. Personally, I nominate Ren. You better feel honored about it.” Morgana tried to change the topic.

“This one’s on you. My place isn’t allowed to take pets. Sorry, man.” Ryuji sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Anyways, my train’s about to arrive… See ya tomorrow, RenRen!” Ryuji left before Ren could protest.

“How exactly am I supposed to explain this to Sojiro?” Ren sighed.

“Oh well, if we don’t have his approval, you are sleeping on the streets.” Ren said coldly and ignored the wave of complaints and protests Morgana threw at him.

* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

When Ren entered, he saw a woman dressed in black sitting in one of the booths. For some reason, he couldn’t help but be curious about her and kept looking at her until she looked back.

“Hey kid, we’re still open. Go upstairs.” Sojiro sternly told Ren.

“Apologies, I will be on my way.” Ren answered and gave a small bow to the woman.

“My, aren’t you a polite one.” she said.

“I’m sorry if he came off as rude earlier, doctor.” Sojiro remarked.

_“Doctor?”_ Ren was now even more curious than before.

“No, it’s quite alright. I was about to leave anyway.” she said before getting up.

Once she left, Sojiro turned to Ren.

“Since you were so curious about her, she’s a doctor that works in a nearby clinic down the street. Apparently she’s giving some pretty crappy exams and sells some weird medicine as well.” Sojiro explained.

“I see, thank you.” Ren responded.

“Hey Ren, are we there yet?” Morgana asked from inside his bag and there was a brief silence between them.

_“That idiot!”_ Ren thought.

“You wanna explain that or not?” Sojiro gave Ren a questioning look.

“I was about to ask anyway but I found this cat in a box in an alley near the school and I wanted to know if we could keep it.” Ren took off his bag and opened it to reveal Morgana.

“And you couldn’t leave it there, because?” Sojiro raised an eyebrow.

“When I fed it, it pretty much attached itself to me. No matter where I went, it would still follow me.” Ren further explained.

“Kid, this is a restaurant. Animals are a huge no-go.” Sojiro looked at Morgana,“But I suppose having a pet would teach you some responsibility…” Sojiro scratched the back of his head and pretended he wasn’t blushing.

“Just take it upstairs before it gets cat hair anywhere and I change my mind.” Sojiro ordered, to which Ren gladly complied.

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” Ren told Morgana and set it down on his bed.

“Seriously? _This_ is your place? What is this? Some kind of abandoned house?” Morgana complained.

“I think it’s pretty cozy.” Ren looked around the attic.

“Jeez, why does it have to have such a cute voice?” Sojiro muttered as he arrived with a plate with food for Morgana and placed it in front of it.

“By the way, does it have a name yet?” Sojiro sheepishly asked.

“Yes, I called it Morgana. It seems to like that name.” Ren explained while pulling on his bangs.

“I see, I kinda wished I got to name it… A-anyways, I’m off. Wash that dish once it’s done eating.” Sojiro left soon after Ren nodded.

“Heh, guess he likes me more than you.” Morgana snarked, making Ren roll his eyes.

“So about what I said about my memories and true form earlier… I think the metaverse distortions took those from me.” Morgana theorized.

“So you believe that form was human…” Ren responded.

“It has to be, there’d be no way a cat could talk like that otherwise!” Morgana argued.

“I also have an idea on how to get it back in the first place. But first, I should probably eat, I haven’t really felt hungry in the metaverse…” Morgana proceeded to finish his food before speaking to Ren again.

“I won’t be living with you rent-free of course. I have a lot of knowledge on infiltration tools, you know? So here’s the deal. You let me live here with you and I’ll teach you about infiltration tools.” Morgana offered.

“Sounds reasonable enough. Deal.” Ren answered confidently.

“Good answer!” Morgana gave Ren a smile.

_“Let me guess…”_ Ren thought as time seemed to slow down again.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Magician Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

_“Figures…”_

“I’ll teach you more about infiltration tools over time.” Morgana stretched a bit.

“Oh, and that power you used back then was seriously amazing! If it gets stronger, the more reliable it’ll be in the future. You sure are our trump card.” Morgana said.

“Thank you. But how exactly am I supposed to strengthen those powers?” Ren asked, even though he already knew the answer but he hoped that Morgana could reveal some extra info.

“Personas are the strength of heart, therefore different life experiences can affect it too.” Morgana explained.

“So if I surround myself with capable people… I could learn some useful skills as well, correct?” Ren concluded.

“Sharp as always, Ren. From this day forward I’ll accompany you wherever you go… I’ll give you your privacy when you need it, of course. I expect great things from you. ” Morgana told him and Ren couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity in that statement.

“I see, you better stay in my bag then. If I need to take you everywhere, walking around as a cat would be inconvenient.” Ren replied before his phone rang.

Ann: Thanks for everything today.

Ann: You saved me and I still didn’t thank you yet…

Ren: Don’t worry about it.

Ann: Sorry, I just can’t help it.

Ren: No need to apologize.

Ren: If anything, it shows me how compassionate you are.

Ann: Aww, thanks.

Ann: Anyways see ya tomorrow.

Ren: See you then.

“You guys send messages to each other over that thing, right? Make sure you include what I say too.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, before his phone rang again.

“Yes? Tatsumi here.” Ren started the call.

“Ah, you’re still awake. I was kinda afraid you already hit the hay.” a familiar rough voice spoke.

“I was about to head to bed, actually. Did something happen?” Ren asked.

“No, no. I just wanted to check on ya. Anyhow, how’re you doin’, kiddo? Senpai told me ya made a friend.” Kanji asked.

“I certainly did. As a matter of fact I just made another one yesterday.” Ren explained.

“Oh really? That’s awesome! Senpai already told me about the Ryuji kid. So what’s the other one like?” Kanji asked with a smile on his face.

“Ann seems a bit distant at first, but if you know her, you learn that she is a very compassionate person and she cares deeply for her friends.She is also quite the headstrong person.” Ren summarized.

“Y’know, if you didn’t say her name, I would have thought you would have talked about yer Aunt Rise.” Kanji chuckled.

“How do you draw this comparison?” Ren asked in confusion.

“I mean the headstrong part’s obvious and despite her constantly teasin’ and over the top attitude, you and I both know how much she cares about others.” Kanji clarified and Ren could get behind that.

“I suppose that makes sense. So what about you, father? How have you and mother been?” Ren asked.

“We’ve been fine so far. Naoto already went to bed. She’s still workin’ hard to prove yer innocence.” Kanji reported.

“Still? Should sh--” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit! Ren, I know ya keep beating yourself up about it but all of us know ya didn’t deserve this. I’ll keep repeating it until you get it: It wasn’t your fault!” Kanji sternly interrupted him.

“Also while I’m at it, you should definitely call yer Ma once in a while. You two haven’t talked to each other ever since you boarded the train.” Kanji instructed.

“I… I suppose.” was the only thing Ren could get out, making Kanji sigh.

“Anyways, it’s gettin’ late, so I’m headin’ to bed now. Good night, Ren. And don’t forget that your mother and I love you.” Kanji hung up before Ren could say anything.

Ren stood there for a brief moment, trying to think about something else.

_“Ann is like Aunt Rise, huh? Yeah, I can get behind that. She would always try to console me when I was feeling down.”_ Ren thought back to those moments when his aunt showed her caring and compassionate side to him.

Like back when his grandmother passed away when he was ten, when he felt disappointed that nobody talked to him in his first year of elementary school. 

Pretty much every time when her teasing took it too far. Or like that time when he… broke down in his room, shaming himself for the record. 

Ren tried to avoid thinking about it, but he also remembered when his mother broke down into tears when she failed to prove his innocence. Rise was there with Kanji to console her, while Ren just watched. He froze when he saw that he managed to make his mother cry.

_“I know it wasn’t my fault… So why can I still not face her?”_ Ren scolded himself.

Ren could feel his lips and hands trembling and clenched his phone tightly in his hand while biting his lower lip.

“Ren?” Morgana looked at his friend with a worried expression.

Ren let out a shaky breath. 

“I’m fine, Morgana. I was just thinking about what happened today. I suppose I should get some rest...” Ren lied.

Morgana wanted to say something but decided against it.

Ren took the dish and wordlessly cleaned it, falling asleep soon after, not having said a single word ever since he went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaaay longer than I expected.  
> But overall I was pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned and I hope I was able to get some important points across.  
> I also hope you guys liked Ren's Joker side and that the duality of his is really obvious now, because it's really fun (yet draining) to write it.  
> Also the original idea was to have Yu give Ren the advice about negotiating with people until I realized that that dialogue was more Yosuke-esque and makes more sense since he's a business man. So I figured I should make a joke out of it.  
> I hope my comparison between Ann and Rise makes sense too, if I'm honest coming up with similarities was more difficult than I originally thought.  
> I also wanted to shed some more light about what happened after Ren's arrest before I reveal the whole thing, to give you some more Angst to look forward to.  
> The next chapter is probably gonna be a lot shorter and it's going to throw at question at me of how I want to handle the confidants.  
> My current idea is to put the ones I deem relevant to the story in here and the rest are put into a spin-off story but I don't know wether or not I'll do that.  
> Anyways (I use this word way too much), I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as I had writing it and I'll see you guys next time :)


	8. Making the right Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are more than determined to enter the palace.  
> However, without the proper preparations, their quest could be much more dangerous than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more slower chapter, so don't expect too much out of it.   
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

When Ren woke up he saw Morgana sitting on the window sill.

“Good Morning.” Ren greeted his feline friend.

“Oh, you’re up... Morning, did you sleep well?” Morgana asked cautiously considering how he was acting yesterday.

“I feel better now, no need to worry. And I apologize about yesterday.” Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You don’t need to be sorry about it. I won’t ask for any details but if you feel the need to talk to someone about whatever you and your father were talking about, don’t hesitate to do so.” Morgana advised. 

“I will, thank you. What about you? Did you sleep well enough?” Ren asked in order to change the topic.

“Yup! You make an excellent mattress, Ren!” Morgana ‘complimented’.

“Uh… Thank you?” Ren didn’t know how to respond to that.

_ “So that’s what was pressing down on me, huh?”  _ Ren thought back.

* * *

  
  


**_Shujin Academy_ **

Once Ren got out of the train station, Morgana popped its head out of Ren’s bag.

“Sheesh, talk about crowded.” Morgana complained.

“Agreed, not even the trains in Okinawa are this filled. I suppose that’s what big city traffic is.” Ren sighed.

“Still, we were fortunate enough to grab a seat. Next time we grab one, we better use that opportunity to do something productive, like reading a book.” 

“Sounds good.” Ren swiftly answered before overhearing two students talking next to the vending machines near school.

“Calm down, okay? Let’s get you to the clinic. The doctor will be able to prescribe you something.” one of the students tried to calm the other down.

“Doctors do have the best medicine…” Morgana remarked, peaking Ren’s interest.

“Speaking of which, that Lady in the cafe was a doctor, right?” Morgana added.

“Correct. According to Boss, her clinic was nearby LeBlanc. Wait… are you--”

“I am. Having good medicine in the Palace will give us an upper hand in battle.” Morgana explained.

“Duly noted. Let’s discuss this later with the others.” Ren told the feline before heading to class.

During class Ren’s phone started ringing.

  
  


Ryuji: Hey, we’re meeting up at the hideout today, right?

Ren: Of course. 

Ren: There is something Morgana and I need to discuss with you two.

Ann: Don’t text now, you two! We’re in class!

Ryuji: Wait, you’re actually trying to listen to that crap?

Ann: Yeah, I pay attention.

Ann: Then again, it kinda doesn’t stick today…

Ryuji: I know, right? Happens to me too often.

Ren: Should I be worried about you, Ryuji?

Ryuji: HEY!

Ryuji: Anyway, I’ll see guys at the hideout.

Ann: Where exactly?

Ren: He’s referring to the Rooftop.

Ann: Are we even allowed to still go there?

Ryuji: Yup. I’ll let you in.

Ryuji: I’ll see you guys there once school’s over.

Ren: Got it. See you then.

  
  


“Tatsumi!” Mr. Ushimaru called Ren out.

“How about you pay attention when someone’s talking to you!” the teacher scowled at Ren, making the boy gulp.

_ “Oh shit!”  _ Ren thought as he felt murderous intent coming from his teacher.

In a matter of moments, a chalk that was thrown at Ren grazed his right cheek as somehow managed to narrowly dodge it.

_ “Dear Mom and Dad, thank you for giving me amazing reflexes.”  _ Ren thought as the class erupted into whispers.

“If you don’t pay attention in class again, I’ll make sure it hits you!” the teacher warned before continuing the lesson.

* * *

Once classes were over, Ren, Morgana and Ann made their way to the rooftop.

“Are you gonna be okay, Ren?” Ann asked with concern.

“I’m fine, no need to worry. If it becomes too uncomfortable for me, I will notify both of you.” Ren replied and took a deep breath before entering.

“Yo! Uh, RenRen… I think you’ve got somethin’ white there.” Ryuji gestured towards his cheek. Ren immediately wiped it away with an embarrassed blush.

“Must’ve been from the chalk.” Morgana commented.

“Yikes, did Ushimaru do that thing again?” Ryuji frowned.

“Yeah. Speaking of which, how did you dodge that in like... the last possible second?” Ann gave Ren a questioning look.

“He dodged it? For real?” Ryuji stared at Ren.

“Only narrowly, it still grazed my cheek. To answer Ann’s question, I was apparently born with good reflexes, which have been well-honed over the years through various activities and workouts.” Ren explained wistfully, thinking back to those days he’d spar with his aunt.

“So you’re not just smart, you’ve got a lot of sense too, huh?” Morgana commented.

“Dude, I seriously need to know your workout routines, if you can dodge Ushimaru’s chalk jus’ like that.” Ryuji gave him an impressed look.

“Anyways, that’s not what we’re to talk about. Morgana and I talked a bit about it earlier today. Simply put, we need proper supplies in order to prepare for the Palace.” Ren explained.

“So in other words, we won’t be going into the Palace today.” Morgana added.

“Huh? Why? Ain’t that Persona shit good enough?” Ryuji asked.

“Not exactly. We can’t underestimate the Palace. After all if we screw up, we could potentially die.” Morgana answered.

“Okay I get that, but how exactly are we supposed to prepare for the palace?” Ann questioned.

“I’m glad you asked, Lady Ann. First off, we should get better equipment.” Morgana explained.

“Ryuji, you were the one who gave me that model gun. Could you tell me where you bought it?” Ren asked.

“Oh yeah, I did do that. Alright, I’ll bring you there tomorrow.” Ryuji rolled his shoulder.

“The other thing we need to prepare are medical supplies. Fatigue in the palace is unavoidable.” Morgana continued.

“Makes sense, but where are we supposed to get that?” Ann inquired.

“Leave that to Morgana and me. We believe to have a lead about where we could get them.” Ren answered.

“Yup, and since we’ll have to finish some business in Yongen, I’d say we call it a day.” Morgana added.

“We will infiltrate the Palace the day after tomorrow. Would that be alright with you guys?” Ren looked at the two blondes, who nodded.

“Alright, let’s go then, Morgana.” Ren opened his bag for Morgana to hop into and left.

* * *

**_Yongen-Jaya_ **

After another cluttered train ride, the two thieves arrived at the clinic. Once they entered they saw the doctor sitting at the reception desk, looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

“Excuse me.” Ren said when he approached her.

“Ah, welcome. Is this your first visit? I feel as if I met you before.” the doctor scanned Ren with her eyes.

“We met the other day at LeBlanc.” Ren swiftly answered.

“I see… Enough about that. What are you here for today?” she asked.

“I have been feeling rather lethargic lately.” Ren lied.

“Alright, please head to the exam room.” the doctor gestured towards the room in question.

Once they were inside, the two of them sat down.

“Could you tell me a bit more about your condition?” she asked as she prepared to write on her clipboard.

“Recently, I have been feeling more fatigue during the day.” Ren expanded his lie.

“I see... “ she took a moment to write down what her patient had said. “In cases like yours it’s usually just due to stress. I’ll prescribe you some pain relievers, that should be more than enough.” she explained. She then looked at her medical stock and frowned.

“Actually… I still need to stock up on those. Oh well, I’ll just give you the sleeping pill instead. Sleep is the best medicine after all.” she told him and Ren suppressed a frown.

_ “Is she serious?”  _ Ren internally asked.

“So which one do you want? The sweet-tasting pill or the bitter pill?” she inquired.

“Whichever works best.” Ren replied, getting a slightly impressed look from the doctor.

“Stinking one it is then.” she chuckles slightly before looking at him with a serious look. “Jokes aside, I believe it’s time to stop beating around the bush. You’re not really sick are you?” 

_ “Crap!”  _ Ren slightly panicked.

“No, I’m just fatigued.” Ren tried to remain calm.

“Thinking you’re being smart now, are you? I’m not dumb, you probably just heard the rumors about the rumors about me.” the doctor deduced, making Ren sigh.

“Yes, I did. I came here hoping that I’d be able to get my hands on some useful medicine that could help me out. Since we are here, are the rumors just rumors or is there some truth to them.” Ren spoke truthfully.

“Who knows? The only results I got from them are the amount of patients with ulterior motives I get nowadays.” she sighed.

“Enough about the rumors. I guess high school kids do have it rough these days. I’ll prescribe you some medication.” she continued, taking Ren off-guard.

“It will only recover your health. It should be fine. You do seem pretty earnest, so I doubt that you’d cause any trouble. Since this is my private practice, all of the medicine I dispense is original.” she added.

“I take it you have a proper license for that?” Ren asked.

“Correct. You might have seen my medicine being sold at various hospitals before. Since it is your responsibility to take care of yourself, don’t hesitate to stop by anytime.” she finished.

“Thank you, it’s greatly appreciated.” Ren gave her a polite bow.

“You’re welcome. It’s nice to know that you’re so quick on the uptake. Seriously, you’re saving me a lot of the hassle.” she sighed again.

“Well anyways, here’s what I have for now.” the doctor showed him a list of her available medical supplies.

Once Ren stocked up on the things he deemed helpful for the Palace exploration, he got up and left the exam room after giving her another polite bow. When Ren was outside, there was a rather shady-looking man in a suit passing him as he entered the room, Ren just exited. Letting his curiosity take the better of him, he decided to eavesdrop.

“What’s the reason for your visit today? A cold, stomachache, athlete’s foot? Whatever it is you need to take a number--”

“Enough of this! You are the only one who could’ve developed medicine like this.” the man called the doctor out.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she sighed.

“Don’t try and play dumb with me. Rumor has it, that you’re creating a drug that provides unlimited power to a person. Developing experimental drugs like this, violates all health regulations. What are you planning with this? Some sort of super-stimulant? This will only create a social issue.” Ren could feel the spite in the man’s words.

_ “Unlimited power? Super-stimulant?”  _ Ren repeated in his head.

“You’re certainly persistent. I’m just a quack.” the doctor simply answered.

“The police might not be taking any action, but I’m sure the media will be picking up on that soon. Are you trying to ruin my reputation again? You’re a disgrace to the medical community!” the man insulted her and Ren could hear her click her tongue.

  
“What’s with that look? It was  _ your  _ fault, was it not? I won’t take responsibility for your criminal actions but you better dispose of that ‘medicine’ and resign already.” the man said in a condescending manner, making Ren clench his fists as that tone reminded him of a certain someone.

“The name ‘Tae Takemi’--” Ren felt confused at the sudden pause.

“Hold on, is someone there?!” the man called out.

_ “Shit! Gotta run!”  _ Ren ran out of the clinic as fast as possible.

“Whew, close one. So, what do you think about that supposed super-stimulant he was talking about?” Morgana asked.

“For now it’s just a rumor but if it  _ does _ exist, it could give us an upper hand in the metaverse.” Ren replied.

“Agreed. We gotta make sure we don’t involve others in this so you better keep the Phantom Thieves a secret, got it?” Morgana said to which Ren nodded before his phone rang.

Ryuji: The place I got the gun from is in Shibuya by the way

Ryuji: Would afternoon be good for you guys?

Ren: That’d be good for me, yes.

Ryuji: Awesome!

Ryuji: You know how to get to Shibuya Station, right?

Ren: I do.

Ann: I can’t make it tomorrow. Could you guys check the place out for me?

Ryuji: Huh? You can’t?

Ann: Yeah, I was planning on visiting Shiho tomorrow at the hospital.

  
  


Ren slightly flinched when he read her name.

  
  


Ren: That’s fine.

Ryuji: Yeah, we got this.

Ryuji: I’ll be waiting for ya in Shibuya, Ren! In front of the station, don’t forget it!

Ren: I won’t, don’t worry.

Ren: See you then.

  
  


“Guess we’ll get our hands on some rather useful things, if that place really sells model guns.” Morgana stated.

“I suppose it’d be best if we rest for now to prepare for tomorrow then.” Ren said and headed back home.

* * *

**_Shibuya_ **

“Yo!” Ryuji waved at Ren, who just came out of the station.

“Good afternoon.” Ren greeted him.

“Looks like you guys made it. Alrighty then, let’s get goin’. The shop’s over that way.” Ryuji explained and started walking.

Once they passed a corner, Ren could hear a man giving a speech.

  
  


“Please consider what I have to say! This country is twisted! Wake up, everyone!” the man spoke.

“He’s not wrong...” Ren muttered bitterly.

“It’s kind of a shame that nobody stops to listen to him.” Morgana remarked.

“Politics are kinda boring but yeah, he’s actually spittin’ some facts.” Ryuji added and sighed.

“We don’t got much time though. C’mon, let’s get goin’.” Ryuji gestured towards the direction he was about to walk in. 

When they arrived at the shop, Ren looked at the ‘Untouchable’ sign first and then at their surroundings before giving Ryuji a questioning look.

“How did you find this place and not have any red flags raised?” Ren inquired.

“H-hey, this place is pretty legit. I get it’s in a back alley an’ all, but you saw the model gun.” Ryuji retorted.

“I suppose. Alright, let’s go.” Ren entered the shop.

Once they were inside, Ren looked around and saw plenty of models of military equipment displayed. At the cashier sat a middle-aged man with his legs on top of the counter. He was wearing a long gray coat over his black turtleneck sweater and yellow ear defenders on top of his gray hat.

“You two need somethin’?” the man looked up from the magazine he was reading.

“Yeah, can I get uh… Actually, can you give some recommendations?” Ryuji sheepishly asked.

“Recommendations? Uh, just buy whatever you want.” the man dismissed.

“Ugh, some customer service…” Ryuji muttered.

“Fine, which one do ya want? Automatic? Revolver?” the man asked after a sigh.

“Automatic? Why’re you talkin’ about cars now?” Ryuji asked back and Ren put a hand to his forehead.

“Listen kid, this is an enthusiast shop. My customers’ll get mad if I let a casual like you in here.” the man explained.

“I ain’t a casual! I bought shit from here like last week!” Ryuji protested.

  
  


“Heh, don’t remember you.” the man answered.

“You bastard…” Ryuji muttered angrily.

“What about you? You want something?” the man looked at Ren.

“A handgun would be nice. Preferably something like a Beretta M9.” Ren replied, getting a small smirk from the shopkeeper.

“You know your stuff kid. What? You plannin’ to rob a bank or somethin’?” the man asked.

“Whoah, it ain’t like that!” Ryuji immediately retorted.

“We are beginner enthusiasts. Ryuji is completely new, while I at least know some names and models.” Ren explained.

“You kids should’ve said you were enthusiasts from the beginning. I’m always willing to help out some fresh faces.” the man put his legs down from the counter and put his magazine down. “Some precautions first though. Don’t go around pointin’ them at people. Keep ‘em in a bag or somethin’ when you’re outside and make sure nobody catches wind of you owning them. I don’t need any cops comin’ around here.” he warned.

“Understood. We’ll be careful, that much I can promise.” Ren pushed his glasses up.

“You damn better be.” the man sighed. “If you look closer, you can tell they’re just models, real guns feel… different.” Ren nodded and knew what the shopkeeper was talking about.

After all, his mother had (reluctantly) taught him how to use a gun for self-defense and as part of his detective training.

“For now, I’ll only show you the beginner section. Sit tight, I’ll bring it here.” the man got up and left.

“Yes! We did it!” Ryuji cheered.

“Indeed we did.” Ren remarked.

“We gotta pick up some really fancy shit! Since you know more ‘bout this stuff, I’ll let you pick out somethin’ for me, kay?” Ryuji reached into his pocket and gave Ren 5.000 Yen.

“Thank you, leave it to me.” Ren put the money away.

_ “It wasn’t exactly necessary. Oh well, I’ll just pay for the next time we eat.”  _ Ren thought.

Ren bought the necessary equipment and left with Ryuji afterwards.

“Uh… No offense, but could you really afford all of that?” Ryuji sheepishly asked as he looked at his bag that was rather… stuffed.

“Let’s just say I have some overly generous relatives.” Ren fiddled with his bangs.

“Sure… Anyways, I gotta go now. I promised my mom I would help her out with somethin’. See ya tomorrow, dude.” Ryuji held out his fist to him.

“See you then. Make sure you properly rest up.” Ren bumped his friend’s fist.

* * *

  
  


**_LeBlanc_ **

“Hey Boss, did you hear?” a customer in a booth asked the elderly man.

“Apparently that subway driver was acting super weird during the interrogation.” the customer reported.

“Another one of those psychotic things?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, he couldn’t even properly speak, according to the police.” the customer answered.

“There’s no way a ridiculous story like that is real.” Sojiro retorted.

“Pft, how rude. No wonder you get so little customers. The coffee’s not even half bad. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this place.” the guest ranted.

“Thanks for coming in. Please come again.” Sojiro tried to be polite.

“I’m only saying this out of politeness, thanks for the coffee.” the man got up and left.

“Sheesh, what a pain...” Sojiro sighed.

“Indeed…” Ren muttered.

“Anyway, you need something?” Sojiro looked at Ren.

“No, not exactly. Although I am curious as to how this place is still held up.” Ren spoke honestly.

“None of your concern. It doesn’t really matter as long as the shop doesn’t fail. No need to keep up a fake smile.” Sojiro said.

“That’s a pretty good mindset.” Ren replied earnestly.

“Yup, I don’t have to deal with any annoyances or troublesome people. You could say it’s a personal hideaway. I’d be kinda screwed if I lost it, then again so would you. So at least try to be useful around here.” Sojiro explained.

“Understood.” Ren nodded.

“Alright kid, I’m leaving now. Don’t cause any trouble.” Sojiro sighed and the two of them went their separate ways.

When Ren arrived upstairs, his phone rang.

  
  


Ann: So I went to see Shiho at the hospital…

Ren gulped for a second before responding.

  
  
Ren: How is she?

Ann: Her condition is stable.

Ann: They don’t know when she’ll regain consciousness though.

  
  


Ren let out a small sigh of relief.

  
  


Ren: I know she’ll pull through.

Ann: Yeah, we just have to believe in her!

Ann: But I won’t forgive Kamoshida, I’ll make sure he’ll pay.

Ren: Let’s properly rest up for tomorrow then.

Ann: Roger. I’ll be counting on you.

Ann: Good night.

Ren: Good night.

“Alright, we’re just about ready to go to the Palace.” Morgana stated.

“Now the only thing that’s left are the infiltration tools, correct?” Ren asked.

“Good to know that you still remember. First off, clear that desk over there, it could be a good workplace for making the tools.” Morgana demanded.

Ren immediately got to work and put the books stacked on top of the desk away. Once he was finished, Morgana jumped on top of it and put some materials on top of the desk.

“I’m providing the materials this time. So let’s start making a lockpick. You won’t have to think too hard about it. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Morgana sat down and let Ren get to work.

Ren followed Morgana’s instructions with absolute precision.

“Not bad! You followed my instructions pretty easily. This’ll be more than useful in the Palace.” Morgana shot him an approving look.

“Thank you…” Ren averted his gaze with a slight blush.

“We’re ready for the Palace now. So let’s get some rest for the infiltration.” Morgana instructed.

Ren got up and got changed. After he laid down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling one last time with determined eyes.

_ “We’ll make you pay, Kamoshida. Just you wait…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to make than expected.  
> Reason for that is that I am way too obsessed with fighting games right now and I fell in love with Tales Of Berseria again, so I'm sorry for the huge interval in-between chapters.  
> Little Funfact: This chapter was originally planned to be around 2k words long.  
> Overall this chapter was pretty fun to make but I feel like I got a bit rusty on writing.  
> It's also pretty ironic that this chapter is all about preparing but I'm not prepared for the next chapter in the slightest.  
> Like I have 1 (ONE) scene in mind and it's just a short off-hand joke.  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had reading it and I'll see guys next time :)  
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!


	9. Thieves in a Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are in Kamoshida's Palace full of tales and lies.  
> Watch out Kamoshida, because these thieves are about to expose the Malice that you chose to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again.  
> Chris is back, for the fans.

**_Velvet Room_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Execute?” Ren raised an eyebrow at Igor’s explanation.

Apparently, the reason he can wield multiple Personas is because his power, called the Wild Card, holds infinite possibilities… and for some reason that power gets strengthened when he supposedly executes his Personas.

“Do not be alarmed. Personas are personalities that exist within you. Thus, you execute old ones to give birth to new ones.” Igor explained.

_ “‘Ones’, plural…”  _ Ren thought about this small detail.

“So in other words, by executing multiple Personas, I practically fuse them into a new one, correct?” Ren asked, getting an amused chuckle from the long nosed man.

“You seem to be catching on quite quickly. At this rate your rehabilitation will go smoother than anticipated. Now then, I suppose it is time to do our first execution.” Igor gestured towards a guillotine.

Ren decided to fuse Pixie and Jack-o’-Lantern together, since he felt personally more attached to Arsene. The result was… interesting to say the least. 

“I am Incubus. From now on, I’m you and I think the two of us are gonna have a  _ fun  _ time together.” Incubus cackled before turning into a mask.

“I must say that is quite the impressive result. Your Personas joined their powers in both blood and body to be reborn as a stronger one. It shall be your new strength.” Igor commented.

“I know this must be a bit confusing at first but once you use your new powers on the battlefield you will understand its worth.” Justine further explained.

“Gather Personas and bring them to me. After all, strengthening your powers play an integral role in your fight against ruin.” Igor advised the young wild card.

“Quick question, is there only an execution possible for two Personas or could I fuse more?” Ren asked.

“There will be of course a variety of rituals regarding executions to further ensure that your rehabilitation goes well.” Justine answered.

“And depending on whether or not you put proper effort into your rehabilitation, our master might consider developing even further rituals. Cry your tears of joy, Inmate” Caroline added.

_ “Oh great, so getting beheaded by a guillotine isn’t the only way for my Personas to die. I can feel the waterfalls of tears streaming down my face already...”  _ Ren thought sarcastically.   
  
“Your rehabilitation has been going quite smoothly thus far, I must say. As a reward I shall grant you a gift I have prepared in anticipation of this. I hope you shall accept.” Igor told Ren.

As Ren felt the bond between himself and Igor deepen, his body started feeling slightly off. As if it was adjusting to something. Igor could see the confusion in Ren’s body language and spoke up to explain.

“Do not be alarmed. What I’ve given you is a thief’s skill that allows you to tap into a sixth sense, that shall see the things hidden in the darkness.”    
  
“Uh… thanks, I guess.” Ren expressed his ‘gratitude’.

“I believe you should be able to handle the ability now. May you continue to devote yourself to your rehabilitation.” Igor said.

“Now then, if you have any requests, we shall heed them.” Justine offered.

“Thank you, but I think I’m good for now.” Ren replied.

* * *

**_Castle of Lust_ **

Once Joker stepped out of the Velvet Room, his teammates ran up to him.

“Dude, you alright?” Skull asked.

“You were just standing around all of a sudden.” Mona added.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought. What were we talking about?” Joker asked the group.

“Seriously, you spacin’ out at a time like this? It’s really hard to understand you sometimes.” Skull sighed.

“Did you seriously forget that we were talking about my future codename.” Ann shot Joker a slightly annoyed look to which he sheepishly rubbed the back off his neck.

“Right, sorry about that. Did you already come up with one?” Joker questioned.

“Kinda? I already have an idea but I figured I should listen to your suggestion since I listen to the other two since it’d be more fair.” Ann clarified.

Joker subtly gulped. There were certain things he would willingly admit about himself. Was he smart? Yes. Was he practical? Yes. Was he creative? Depending on the context. Was he good at naming things? Never.   
  
He still remembers the laughing fit his Aunt Yukiko had when he named his first knitted cat Knit. (Get it? Because it was knitted.) Heck, Aunt Rise still teases him about it till this day.

_ “Crap, gotta think of something! Uh… Dominatrix? Would that be offensive? I need something that speaks more about her as a person...”  _ Joker kept hurriedly thinking.

“How about… ‘Model’?” Joker offered in the most unsure tone.

The rest of the group just stared at him with unimpressed looks and Joker could feel an embarrassed blush creep onto his face. 

“I never said I was good at naming things.” Joker snapped his head away from them to hide his embarrassment.

“Alright, that settles it. From now on I’ll be Panther, got it?” Ann, now ‘Panther’, told the group.

“Uh okay, but why ‘Panther’?” Skull asked.   
  
“Because, you know… it sounds more ferocious.” Panther twirled one of her pigtails.

“Ferocious… She’s a cougar!” Mona remarked in a smitten voice.

“D-don’t call me that!” Panther protested in embarrassment.

“Now that we settled this, I think it’s time to deal with Kamoshida.” Joker said and started walking towards their regular point of entry.   
  
“Alright, let’s do this!” Skull monologued enthusiastically and followed Joker.

  
  


After some short strategizing in the Safe Room, the group entered a dining hall that was being patrolled by knights. 

“Now then, since we haven’t explored past this point yet, you better keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Got it?” Mona instructed its fellow thieves.

As if overtaken by his sheer instincts Joker started muttering something to himself, causing his vision to slightly blur and highlight crates and barrels as well as the silhouette of the knights in a yellow tone. This of course didn’t go unnoticed by his fellow thieves as his eyes started gaining a crimson red glow.

_ “So this is the third eye…”  _ Joker looked around.

“Dude, what the hell?” Skull expressed his shock in a not so quiet voice.

“Who’s there?” a nearby knight approached the thieves.

“Skull, you idiot!” Mona scolded the loud blonde.

Joker acted immediately and jumped over the knight’s head to rip off its mask. The battle went smoothly as Joker tested Incubus’ abilities against the two Jack-o’-Lanterns that spawned.

“Huh? I don’t remember Joker having a Persona like this.” Mona commented.

“I’ll explain later.” Joker replied.

Once the wild card took down one of the Shadows, he took the opportunity to get his hands on a new Jack-o’-Lantern since he fused away his first one for Incubus (and forgot to register it in the Compendium).

“You guys alright?” Joker turned to his friends.

“Yeah we are but what the hell was that?” Panther asked back.

“Define ‘that’.” Joker answered bluntly.

“You know, the eye glowing thing and your ne-- Look out!” Panther pointed behind Joker where a knight snuck up on him.

Before his mind started processing what was happening, his body was already moving. Joker spun on his heel and lifted his other leg up. Before the Shadow could strike, Joker swung the leg he lifted up earlier against its head, releasing a kick powerful enough to kick the knights mask off while knocking it to the side.

“Holy shit! Did you just roundhouse kick it?” Skull looked at Joker with his jaw dropped.

“Enough questions, help me out here!” Joker commanded them.

“Oh, right!” Skull rushed towards the battlefield and casted a Zio at the Bicorn that spawned.

“Lend me your power!” Joker demanded from the downed Shadow.

“So that’s yer move, huh? Alright alright, I’ll talk first before I decide if I’ll help you out or not.” the two-horned beast sighed.

“Look, sonny. There’s this girl waitin’ fer me. I think you know what I’m gettin’ at, so… Could you let me go see my girl?” the Shadow asked with pleading eyes.

“Are you sure that she’s still waiting? She might have left already.” Joker responded.

“Oh c’mon. My lady’s out here all dolled up and waitin’ for her dream man to show up.” the beast sighed again.

“Oh well, since I’m probably gonna die I might as well end it on a good deed. Listen here, sonny. If there’s somethin’ botherin’ you I’m willin’ ta lend you an ear or two.” the Shadow offered.

_ “Since it’s already talking about relationships…”  _

“My relationships…” Joker vaguely answered.

“Oho. Are you afraid of others or somethin’? I think I can help with that. I think I like this way of thin-- Oh, I remember now!” the horse got up and started hovering above ground.

“ **I am thou, thou art I. From now on, call me Bicorn. No need fer honorifics, got it?”** Bicorn demanded before getting absorbed into Joker’s mask.

“Whew, that was close.” Skull looked at Joker who seemed lost in thought as he looked at his palm.

_ “Trust me, RenRen. When you end up fending off some mugger sneaking up on you, we’ll see who’s the ridiculous one. And you better thank me for teaching you then!”  _ Aunt Chie’s words (and huff) rang through Joker’s head.

_ “There’s no way Aunt Chie’s ‘Special Anti-Stealth Training’ is actually paying off right now...”  _ Joker thought with an incredulous look on his face.

“You weren’t kidding about the honed reflexes…” Mona commented.

“We really need to work out together some time, man.” Skull added.

“I’ll make sure to make some time for it.” Joker slightly chuckled at Skull’s cheer.

“Anyways, about my question...” Panther brought up.

“Right… Long story short, I somehow tapped into a sort of sixth sense that highlighted objects and enemies.” Joker explained.

“S-sixth sense?” Mona stared wide-eyed at Joker.

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure how it’s supposed to work.” Joker shrugged and activated his third eye.

“Hold on, I see something.”

He climbed up a shelf and cracked a barrel open, finding a little pearl in it.

“Welp, I guess that settles how the third eye highlights objects.” Joker said as he returned to his comrades.

“Third eye? Is that what you call that sixth sense thing?” Skull asked.

“Yeah, apparently the objects it highlights contain valuable objects.” Joker responded and tucked the pearl away.

“That’s amazing Joker! Just think of all the treasure we could take with us!” Mona beamed at its friend with sparkling eyes.

“Guess we really are thieves…” Ren subtly muttered.

“To answer your question earlier Ann, when I spaced out earlier I was actually fusing two Personas together to make Incubus.” Joker clarified.

“Fusing Personas? Are you for real?” Skull looked at Ren in shock.

“You really are a trump card!” Mona complimented.

“Thanks.” the wild card modestly scratched the back of his head

“Anyway, I think we’ve spent enough time in here. Let’s get going.” Joker told his friends, who all nodded and followed him to continue their infiltration.

As the infiltration kept going, Mona taught the group more about stealth and utilizing furniture and corners as hiding spots. They continued walking down the hallway they were currently in, since the door they found earlier seemed to not open.

The thieves entered another room, where multiple bars securely locked something in the middle of the room.

“Guess the bars are locking our way in.” Skull remarked.

“If it’s so well protected, it should definitely be something really important.” Mona added.

“But that also means there has to be a way to go both in and out.” Joker commented.

“Excellent observation as always, Joker. With your observation skills and third eye, finding it should be a breeze.” Mona smirked.

“Right, leave it to me.” Joker said as he activated his third eye. When he did he could see a trail of footprints leading towards a goat head attached to a pillar. Joker walked up to it and pulled down the chain coming from it.

“And that’s that.”

“What would’ve happened if we pulled the other one?” Skull asked.

“It probably would have been a trap.” 

“Makes sense.”

“Alright, let’s see what was so important that it had to be locked away.” Mona moved ahead towards the table that was centered in the room.

“Is that it?” Skull gave an unimpressed look towards the old map that was laying on the table.

“You’re hopeless… Do you not see how important a map is for us thieves?” Mona sighed.

“Navigation  _ is  _ pretty important. That way we won’t be wandering around aimlessly. We can’t just keep relying on our luck after all.” Joker clarified.

“Well said, Joker. Having this thing will definitely make securing an infiltration a lot easier.” Mona added.

“Does it say where the treasure is?” Panther asked.

“Now that you mention it… I think the map’s incomplete.” Joker pointed out.

“Huh? Well, I guess there’s more of them lying around.” Mona said.

“Mkay, let’s get goin’ then. We’ll prolly find ‘em lying around somewhere along the way.” Skull suggested.

The thieves left the room and continued moving forward with their newly acquired map as their guide. After they crossed over the central hall’s with the help of the chandeliers they found a window big enough to be used as an exit and decided to use it as a future infiltration point. After they climbed up the stairs of the East Building, they managed to find a safe room.

_ “I might as well check on their conditions while we’re here.” Joker thought as he looked at everyone. _

“How are you guys holding up?” Joker asked the team.

“I’m fine for the most part. But I can feel some slight fatigue.” Mona answered.

“Yeah, pretty much the same here.” Skull replied.

“I can still go for a bit, don’t know how much though.” Panther explained.

“Good, just make sure you guys don’t overwork yourselves, okay?” Joker asked of them.

“You’re one to talk.” Skull smirked.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself either, Joker. We do need you the most throughout our infiltration, so you better not collapse from fatigue.” Mona added.

“Don’t forget that this is a team effort. You can be honest with us. So how are _ you? _ ” Panther asked her teammate, making Joker let out a small chuckle.

“I admit that switching between Personas still needs some getting used to but for the most part I think I should still be able to continue for a while. If any of us is starting to feel tired I’d say we head back immediately.” Joker suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mona responded.

“Alright, let’s do this then.” Joker said with a confident smile.

* * *

Throughout their continued exploration, they managed to find multiple books that Joker deemed important due to his third eye highlighting them. Soon after finding a third book, they ran into a library.

“Ugh, it’s so musty in here…” Panther wrinkled her nose.

“A library, huh? There’s gotta be something fishy in here.” Mona monologued.

“Whaddaya mean?” Skull asked as he looked at the feline.

“Considering this is a library in a castle, I’d say there’s some form-” Joker started. “Oh, I know! A secret mechanism.” Panther finished.

“Correct. Good observation, you two.” Mona praised them.

“Ooooh, I see. Like in movies, right?” Skull realized.

“Yup!” Panther optimistically answered.

“Is that so? I didn’t even know movie’s would feature such things. Then again, I’ve never watched a movie before.” Joker remarked with a thoughtful expression.

“You… WHAT?” Both Skull and Panther looked at Joker incredulously, taking their friend off-guard.

“I-is something wrong?” Joker looked back with a confused expression.

“Of course there is! Surely there’s gotta be some movie you’ve watched before, right?” Skull asked seriously.

“Do documentaries count?” Joker asked sheepishly.

“You can’t be serious...” Panther muttered.

“I don’t see the problem, I haven’t seen a movie or documentary either.” Mona threw into the conversation.

“Yeah, but you’re a cat.” Skull swiftly answered.

“No, I’m not!”

“Alright, that does it! Once we’ve dealt with Kamoshida, we’re taking you both to a movie! Ain’t that right, Skull?” Panther announced and looked at Skull for confirmation.

“Hell yeah we do!” Skull cracked his knuckles.

Joker and Mona only gave each other a short look before shrugging.

“Yeah, sure…” Joker answered, not entirely sure how to respond.

“Now that we’ve settled this, I think it’s time to focus on the matter at hand again.” Mona sighed. “Joker, you picked up those books earlier, right?” 

“I did. They probably come into play here with the mechanism. I’ll have a look around with the third eye.” Joker answered and immediately got to work.

He approached the bookshelf in front of them and examined it with his fellow thieves.

“What’s up with these titles? There’s no rhyme or reason to them. Hold on!” Panther gasped. “This book has Shiho’s name on it.“ she pointed out.

_ “I don’t like where this is going…”  _ Joker thought with a frown.

“It’s not only her.” Joker spoke up. “ It seems like the titles are all about female students on this shelf. Even you.” he pointed at a book.

“‘Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll’” Skull read the title out loud. “Holy shit… That’s so gross on so many levels.” Skull grimaced, while Panther only winced uncomfortably.

“There’s a gap in-between those books. Let’s try putting one of ours in.” Mona instructed.

_ “Since this shelf is all about female students, it’s gotta be this one.”  _ Joker thought and put ‘The Queen Book’ onto the shelf.

“Huh? Nothin’ happened.” Skull said in confusion.

“The mechanism will probably activate once we inserted all three books in their respective place.” Mona explained.

“Let’s look at the shelf over there.” Joker gestured towards a shelf to their left.

“What do we have here? ‘The history of Kamoshida’, ‘Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps’, ‘Kamoshida’s Heroism’, ‘Kamoshida’s Law’... Da eff? Those books are all about Kamoshida.” Skull frowned.

“I think it’s obvious that it’s gonna be ‘The Hero Book’. Talk about an inflated ego...” Joker muttered that last part with venom in his voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking up again. “Alright, let’s see where the last book goes.”

They soon found what seemed to be the last bookshelf they needed to examine. 

“Aren’t those names a bit familiar?” Mona pointed out.

“Now that you mention… These are members of the volleyball team!” Skull identified.

“Considering that ‘Ren Tatsumi: The Scheming Criminal’ isn’t exactly a member of the volleyball team, I think it’s safe to assume that this shelf is referring to the male students.” Joker explained with an annoyed look.

_ “Guess that recording left quite the impact on him.”  _ Joker snarked in his head.

“Yup, I even found Skull or should I say ‘Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape’?” Panther frowned.

“That little- Just who the hell does he think he is?” Skull expressed his anger.

“Unluckily for him, it’s gonna be two of these ‘Slaves’ that are going to be part of his downfall.” Joker said confidently while inserting ‘The Slave Book’.

The thieves suddenly heard something rumbling and turned their attention towards the source of the sound and saw a large shelf move to the side.

“Looks like it worked.” Mona remarked.

The group moved into the chamber only to freeze at the sight they were beholding. The room was set up like a shrine with a ‘portrait’ of Kamoshida hanging on the wall. The big frame was surrounded by multiple pictures of Shiho.

“What the hell? Are those…” Skull spoke up first.

“Shiho…” Panther breathed out.

“Are you gonna be ok?” Joker wanted to curse about it but knew it’d be more important to console his teammate.

“I’m fine, thanks. What about you?” she asked back.

“I’ll be fine, too. If anything, I’ll add it to my long list of motivators to kick Kamoshida’s ass.” Joker answered, in a tone that made it unclear whether he was serious or not. It did however, to Joker’s surprise, make Panther chuckle. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Sorry, I just never expected that phrase to come out of your mouth. But you’re right, I should use this frustration to fuel my determination to kick Kamoshida’s ass too.” Panther optimistically pumped her fist.

“Let’s all kick his ass together then!” Skull beamed at his friends. Both Joker and Panther shared a look and nodded.

“Hell yeah!” they said in unison before sharing a laugh together with the blond boy.

Mona looked at them with a smile and waited until they finished before speaking up. “Alright, it might be a bit uncomfortable but let’s search this room.”

“Right. If he went through such a process to hide it, there’s got to be at least something.” Joker added before activating his third eye again. “Over there.”

Joker and his teammates walked towards a shelf in the left corner of the room.

“A medal?” Joker picked it up and looked at it closely. “You think this is connected to another puzzle or something?”

“Dunno, but if he hid it here, it’s gotta be somewhat important.” Skull deduced.

Before Mona could snark about Skull deducing something on his own, Panther spoke up. “ Look, there was still something lying below the medal.” 

“It’s the other half of our map!” Mona beamed.

“Does it say where the treasure is?” Joker asked.

“Yeah, it’s right over there.” Mona pointed at the treasure chest shaped mark.

“That shape looks kinda weird.” Skull commented.

“If I had to guess, I’d say it’s a tower . Considering our current position, I’d say we’re around halfway there.” Joker remarked.

“Alright, then let’s hurry over there and nab this thing.” Skull said enthusiastically.

“Hold on, now that we’ve established where the treasure is, it’d be for the best if we took our time and paced ourselves.” Mona advised.

“Right, we still have plenty of time after all.” Joker concluded. “We’ll keep exploring of course, but it’s just as important to take breaks when we need to.”

“You truly are becoming a great thief, Joker. Still not as great as me but it’s a lot of skill nonetheless.” Mona praised him.

* * *

The thieves left the room afterwards and used the medal they found to open the locked gate. After another short break in a nearby safe room, the group decided to explore a little bit more as they didn’t feel too tired. Once they left the safe room, the group found themselves in front of what seemed to be a church hall.

“A giant hall and no guards. Totally not suspicious…” Joker said sarcastically.

“What’re we gonna do, Joker? It ain’t like we got a choice but to keep moving forward.” Skull followed up.

“In that case, we should brace ourselves for whatever’s coming next.” Mona suggested.

“Are you guys, ready?” Joker asked the group.

“Definitely.” Panther answered and the other two nodded afterwards. 

“Let’s do this then.”

They moved inside the hall and suddenly saw the room distort back into what seemed to be the gym.

“Was that… the gym?” Panther questioned.

“I get it… The gym is a holy place for him. He’s a god there.” Skull scoffed.

“To think he would see things like that after everything he’s done.” Joker clenched his fist.

“Yeah… God I hate that bastard! Just you wait, Kamoshida. We’ll make sure you’ll pay.” Skull seethed.

“I see… So you’re the ones that tampered with the library.” an unknown voice suddenly spoke. “It seems my time waiting here has paid off…” a Guard Captain appeared in front of the group.

“Like that ape over there said, this is a holy ground for his majesty. I shall not let low-lifes such as you sully this place.” the knight dissipated into red liquid and transformed into an angel wearing a knight’s armor, with a large sword held in its hand.

“I shall make you pay for ever setting foot in this castle… with your lives.” the Shadow threatened.

“Jokes on you. The only one who’s gonna die here…” Joker pulled out his gun. “...is you!” he fired making the Shadow slightly flinch. “Welp, guns don’t seem to do much damage. Might as well start testing elements.”

“Hold on.” Mona said as the Shadow started charging. “It’s trying to do something. In scenarios like these it’d be best if we stayed on the defensive and tried to guard the incoming attack.” Mona advised.

“Got it. Be careful, everyone!” Joker told the others.

The Shadow struck at Joker, who guarded the attack but still took a decent amount of damage, getting pushed back with a pained grunt, making him fall to one knee.

_ “I don’t think I wanna know how painful that would’ve been if I didn’t block that.”  _ Joker shuddered at the thought.

“Joker! That does it you bastard! Reck him, Captain! Zio!” Skull attacked the opponent but to little avail as the Shadow seemed to resist his spell.

“You okay, Joker?” Panther asked as she healed him with a Dia spell.

“I am now. Thanks.” Joker pulled himself up with the hand that Panther offered him. “Mona, what do we know about his weaknesses so far?”

“It seems to resist electricity, wind and physical attacks seem to be neutral.” Mona answered and dodged an attack from the enemy.

“Panther, at the count of three we’ll attack it simultaneously, got it?” Joker instructed his friend, who nodded.

“Alright then. One, two...” both Joker and Panther readied themselves to summon their Personas. “THREE.” the two of them summoned their Personas, Silky and Carmen appearing behind them respectively. “Bufu!” “Agi!”

The Personas simultaneously attacked the Shadow but unfortunately didn’t do much, due to hitting the Shadow’s resistances again.

_ “On second thought, I should’ve used Arsene.”  _ Joker thought.

“So it resists fire, ice and electricity. What’s the plan, Joker?” Mona asked.

“You said physical attacks had a neutral effect on him, right?” Joker asked back, to which Mona nodded. “In that case… Skull, you’re a heavy hitter, you’re on the frontline with me. Mona and Panther, I’ll need you two to provide healing from the back.” Joker commanded.

“Leave it to us!” Panther replied.

“Let’s do this, Joker!” Skull said as Joker walked up next to him.

“Captain Kidd! Bash!”

“Arsene! Cleave!”

The Personas charged at the Shadow unleashing their attacks, weakening it more significantly than before. The Shadow however immediately recovered and charged itself up again. The team braced themselves and Panther blocked the attack from the Shadow, Mona immediately healed her afterwards. 

Joker saw this as a golden opportunity to strike again and commanded Bicorn to do so. The following attack was a critical hit that managed to knock the opponent down.

“The show’s over! All-Out Attack!” Joker ordered.

The jumped at the Shadow and relentlessly attacked the Shadow with Joker dealing the finishing blow, theatrically striking a pose afterwards.

“Damn, didn’t believe those things could be so tough.” Skull said in-between pants.

“Seems like Kamoshida’s doing his hardest to stop us.” Mona let out an exhausted sigh. “Excellent work on the battle, everyone. Joker, it’s good that you’ve learned plenty already, because there’s no time for lessons anymore.” Joker nodded.

Suddenly, three guards appeared around the exits of the room.

“Crap, more of ‘em!” Skull silently cursed.

“Let’s get back for now. We’ll continue another time!” Joker commanded.

The team then snuck around the knights, and headed back into the safe room from where they left the Metaverse afterwards.

* * *

**_Real World_ **

“Is everyone alright?” Ren asked the team.

“Yeah, just really tired.” Ryuji answered while stifling a yawn.

“That is understandable, that fight was rather draining.” Ren said.

“I’m feeling really sore right now…” Ann complained.

“I’m fine for the most part, but some shut-eye couldn’t hurt.” Morgana threw into the conversation.

“It would be for the best if we used tomorrow to rest up. We can continue the operation the day after.” Ren suggested and the two blondes nodded.

“Alright.” Ryuji yawned. “I’ll definitely hit the hay when I’m home.”

“Same here.” Ann sighed.

“We’ll see the two of you tomorrow at school then.” Ren smiled at his friends.

“See ya guys tomorrow then.” Ryuji said before he started walking off.

“You guys better rest up properly, too.” Ann smirked at the two.

“No need to worry, Lady Ann. I will make sure that guy gets the rest he deserves.” Morgana announced. Ann giggled and waved her hand at them before leaving as well.

“That was a good call, Ren.” Morgana said out of the blue.

“What was?” Ren asked.

“When you told everyone to head back. You had a perfect idea of our conditions and knew when to quit. Most rookies would have failed to do so.” Morgana clarified.

“Is that so? I only thought it would be natural.” Ren answered.

“Really? How so?” 

“Well...” Ren turned to Morgana with a smile. 

“Who wouldn’t want to protect their friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might suck... (Then again, I say that all the time so leave your thoughts like always in the comments)  
> Writing this chapter was very difficult for me and the reason it took me so long to write it was that I had little to no idea how I wanted to pan it out.  
> Like I said last chapter the only thing I actually planned was a short off-hand joke, which was the scene where Ren roundhouse kicks a Shadow out of self-defense.  
> If there was one scene I did like though, I would say it was the scene at the Shiho Shrine where I had the Phantom Thieves be friends because I thought it'd be cute that way.  
> In general though... hoo boy. I seriously had a lot of difficulty writing this so feedback would be vastly appreciated.  
> I once again apologize for the long intervals and thank every single one of you for still supporting this story.  
> Look forward to the future I have some really fun things planned, getting is going to be the hurdle I have tackle first.  
> Like always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it and I'll see you guys next time :)


	10. A regular day for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple days of craziness, Ren gets to experience a regular day for once.

**_LeBlanc_ **   


  
When Ren woke up, he was feeling sluggish. He wasn’t the only one though, Morgana, who didn’t want to admit it at first, was feeling fatigue as well. Thankfully, Sojiro’s coffee was able to give Ren the kick he needed to overcome his fatigue.

“Hey Ren, that drink replenishes energy, right? Can I have a sip? I could really use it.” Morgana asked from inside Ren’s bag.

Ren only gave his ‘pet’ a short side glance before shaking his head.

“Please~?” Morgana raised its voice in a pleading manner, which didn’t go unnoticed by Ren’s guardian.

“Something wrong with the little guy?” Sojiro looked up from the dishes.

“I think Morgana is asking for coffee.” Ren explained, to which the cat immediately nodded.

“Oh, is that so? Guess the cat’s got attracted to the smell.” Sojiro let out a laugh, getting Morgana’s hopes up. “Sorry bud, but that’s not exactly healthy for you.” he reached over the counter and scratched the feline’s ear, shattering Morgana’s hopes just as the ‘cat’ started getting them up. 

Ren finished his breakfast and left with a disheartened Morgana soon after.

Once the two of them got out of the train, Ren looked at his partner in crime who let out an inaudible yawn. 

“If you want to, you can just sleep inside my desk to rest up.” Ren offered.

“That… That’s not half a bad idea, actually.” Morgana responded and let out another yawn.

* * *

**_Shujin Academy_ **

Ren got greeted by Ann, once he entered the classroom and once again ignored all the looks and whispers that the two were given in response. 

“You seem to have slept well.” Ren remarked.

“Yup! Almost as good as new. Still… yesterday was pretty exhausting. How do you think Ryuji holds up?” Ann asked.

“He was an athlete before, correct? Surely he must know how to properly rest. I don’t think yesterday’s activities would wear him down too much.” Ren theorized.

“I guess you’re right about that one. Speaking of which, the two of you were really amazing. Especially near the end.” Ann complimented her friend.

“I could say the same about you. You truly gave it your all even when you were on your hands and knees. We’re all thankful for that.” the moment Ren said that, the entire class erupted into more audible whispers.

“The class sure is uneasy today… You think something happened?” Ann obliviously looked around the class.

“Perhaps a new rumor…” Ren replied just as densely.

“Well maybe it’s because both of you don’t check your phrasing properly.” Morgana, who had his attempts at sleep disrupted, scolded them groggily.

The two of them thought back on their conversation, looked at each other for a moment and blinked a few times before turning both into a blushing mess. Thankfully their teacher came in, saving the two young students from any more embarrassment. As the lesson continued, Ryuji texted his friends.

Ryuji: We need more cash.

Ann: Why are you suddenly bringing that up now?

Ryuji: I mean…

Ryuji: We just need so much stuff now

Ryuji: and it ain’t exactly cheap.

Ren: If it makes you feel any better

Ren: my savings should be able to cover that.

Ryuji: For real?

Ryuji: How stacked are you?

Ryuji: Wait, that’s not important!

Ryuji: You shouldn’t waste all your savings like that just because we’re forced to deal with assholes, RenRen.

Ann: Yeah, what he said.

Ann: How about we just get part-time jobs?

Ryuji: Dunno about that… I kinda don’t feel like it.

Ryuji: Ah shit! The teacher picked me. Gotta go, bye!

_ “I guess some part-time jobs wouldn’t hurt. It could be a good way to kill some time on off-days.”  _ Ren thought after tucking away his phone.

Once classes ended and Morgana woke up, Ren filled it in on the earlier conversation he had with the other thieves.

“If it’s about money, you could always just sell the stuff we find at the Palace. Then again, Lady Ann put it best. Part-time jobs are our safest bet.” Morgana explained.

“Fair enough. I’ll have a look at the job magazines at the station on our way home. Make sure to remind me once we arrive there, okay?” Ren told the not-a-cat.

“Roger.”

Ren left the classroom afterwards planning to explore the city a bit more and maybe check out the clinic again but was approached by Ryuji instead.

“‘Sup RenRen, you got any plans?” he asked.

“Sort of? For the most part I was just planning on resting.” Ren explained.

“Oh. Uh, I was actually gonna ask if you wanna hang out.” Ryuji said sheepishly.

Ren took a moment to consider his friend’s offer before answering “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“For real? Alright then, follow me.” Ryuji enthusiastically led the way. Eventually the two of them reached a locker room, much to Ren’s confusion.

“Why are we here?” Ren lifted an eyebrow.

“You see…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck “because you were talkin’ about your workouts yesterday I figured it’d be fun if we did some exercise together.” 

“Didn’t I say it would be best if we rested for tomorrow?” Ren frowned.

“I know you said that ‘n all but I’m actually really pumped and I wanna do somethin’ productive with all that energy.” Ryuji beamed at Ren, making the ravenette sigh.

“Fine then. Just make sure you don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Ren warned his friend, to which Ryuji jokingly saluted.

“If the two of you are off doing that, I guess I’ll go take a stroll around. You better keep an eye on that moron, ‘kay Ren.” Morgana said before leaving, ignoring Ryuji’s angry interjections.

The two of them headed into the locker room afterwards and changed.

* * *

“Hey RenRen? can I ask you somethin’?” Ryuji spoke up after a short silence.

“Of course, go ahead.” Ren swiftly answered.

“About that roundhouse kick you did yesterday. Who taught you that?” Ryuji expressed his curiosity.

“My aunt taught me that. She was certain that I’ll need it for self-defense. I ridiculed her for it and now we’re here.” Ren replied in a reminiscing tone.

“She seems to have the form down pretty well. She a mar-” Ryuji closed his locker and looked at a shirtless Ren. “Holy shit...” 

Ryuji’s jaw dropped at the sight before him. While Ren’s muscles weren’t that big, they were very well toned all across his upper body, making his slender build look rather deceiving. Ren immediately put his shirt and a jacket on and turned his head away to hide his embarrassed blush.

“What were you about to ask?” Ren tried to change the topic.

“Uh, right. What does your Aunt do? Is she a martial arts instructor or somethin’?” Ryuji went back to his question, snapping out of his earlier astonishment.

“Not exactly. She’s just obsessed with kung-fu movies and picked up a few techniques out of passion. Her actual job is that of a police officer.” Ren explained.

“For real? Is that why you’re so good at interrogatin’ people?” Ryuji muttered before realizing something. “Hold on. If she’s a cop, then surely she could’ve helped you out with that asshole that got you a record, right?” he narrowed his eyes, assuming the worst.

“No.” Ren said almost too fast. “The case I’m dealing with wasn’t anything she could have helped with, no matter how much she wanted. The man’s influence ran too deep with her higher-ups.” Ren gritted his teeth.

“Oh… Sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped the gun.” Ryuji apologized, to which Ren only shook his head.

“No need to apologize. I know the authorities have wronged you before. Although it is nice to know how much you care.” Ren smiled.

“Well duh. You’re my pal, RenRen. There’s no way I wouldn’t care.” Ryuji clarified.

“Fair enough.” Ren chuckled.

* * *

Once those two were done dressing up Ryuji brought Ren to an open space outside the school.

“Man, this place brings back memories.” Ryuji said wistfully while stretching his arms. “This is my secret training spot. Er… was.” Ryuji lightheartedly chuckled.

“Is it really alright for you to be here then?” Ren asked with concern in his voice.

“Of course it is. While Kamoshida wasn’t exactly fun, it doesn’t change the fact that I still had good times with the track team. Heck, ever since we started infiltrating the Palace, I’m actually thinkin’ of running again.” Ryuji explained.

“Is that so?” Ren tilted his head.

“Yeah… I mean, it’s just that you, Ann and I guess Morgana too are constantly able to pull off amazing moves in the Palace and you get to move however you want. In the meanwhile my body is super rusty and it feels so effin’ lame.” Ryuji sighed. “So I figured buildin’ some muscle is gonna help. Anything’s better than a flimsy body, right RenRen? Plus, I also get to help out a bit more, right.” Ryuji beamed at his friend.

“I’ll be counting on you then. Come on, let’s do some stretches. I don’t want us to be too sore for tomorrow.” Ren pushed up his glasses.

“Awright, let’s do this.” Ryuji pumped his fist enthusiastically. “I’m gonna wreck all your expectations… In a good way of course.”

The two of them then did some proper stretches before setting off, sprinting a huge lap around the school until they returned to their starting point.

“Damn… that was more exhausting than expecting.” Ryuji said in-between pants.

“Are you alright? You didn’t strain yourself too much, right?” Ren looked at his friend who had worked up a good amount of sweat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need a little break.” Ryuji turned back to his friend. “Y’know, this kinda reminds me of the good old days. Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the best thing the school had.” he chuckled before frowning.

“Kamoshida ruined all of that, didn’t he?” Ren frowned as well.

“Yeah, that bastard got our coach fired and took over as our sub. He was plannin’ on getting rid of us from the start.” Ryuji gritted his teeth. “He’d give us crazy workouts and when we couldn’t do ‘em, he would only add extra ones on top of that. Everyday we had to suffer through his bullshit. He just loved going after me especially, just cuz he knew that I was the type to fight back.” Ryuji shook his head. “When my time was slightly off he’d cuss me out and then he had the audacity to bring up my parents...”

“I take it your living situation isn’t the best.” Ren guessed with sympathetic eyes.

Ryuji took a moment before answering. “My mom’s the only one I got. My dad was nothing but a deadbeat drunk. He would sometimes just hit me and my mom.” 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Ren apologized with a guilty look.

“Nah, it’s fine. That asshole suddenly left someday and then it was just me and my mom. I dunno how but that rat Kamoshida somehow managed to find out about it and told the whole team.” Ryuji clenched his hands into fists.

“Then the ‘self-defense’ case happened, right?” Ren asked while hiding his anger beneath his calm demeanor.

“Yup... “ Ryuji sighed. “It was as if he wanted to bait me into doing it. He went ahead and called that shit an ‘act of violence’ and shut the team down. Thanks to that, the whole team’s now mad at me and is calling me a traitor. Well, they’re not exactly wrong, they lost their shot at the championship because of-”

“No.” Ren interrupted his friend. “It’s not your fault. I understand that the team is upset about this lost opportunity.  _ However! _ Directing the blame solely onto you is unjustified. You said Kamoshida targeted you specifically, right? If anyone is at fault it’s Kamoshida’s and that’s that. Do not blame yourself for what happened.” Ren exclaimed confidently.

_ “Easy for you to say…”  _ Ren scolded himself internally.

“Haha, guess you’re right about that one. It’s all in the past anyway. Right now we should focus on the important stuff.” Ryuji rolled his shoulder.

“Right, we should finish up soon and properly rest for the infiltration tomorrow.” Ren smiled.

“Huh? No! At least not just  _ that! _ I was talking ‘bout further than that. The future! That’s what we’re gonna build together. So we gotta keep thinking positive thoughts, bro!” Ryuji held up his hand.

“You’re right. Onto a better future, Ryuji.” Ren held up his hand as well and exchanged a high-five with his friend, feeling the bond between them grow deeper.

“I forgot to mention it but you’re pretty good at running too. Not as good as me of course.” Ryuji snickered, “but I guess your workouts with your aunt gave you plenty of stamina.” he pointed out.

“It certainly did. I’m rather grateful that she taught me a lot of these things even if some of her ‘lectures’ seem ridiculous.” Ren chuckled.

“Looks like she cares a lot about you. What’s she like?” Ryuji asked curiously.

If I’m completely honest you remind me of her a lot.” Ren explained.

“Huh? For real?” Ryuji asked with wide eyes.

“Well… I’d say she has a lot of energy and tends to be loud at times. She does also have quite the temperament, you could say she wears her heart on her sleeve. A good heart, of course. For example she never hesitates to stand up for others. You are very similar in these regards.” Ren smiled at his friend.

“It’s nice to know that you think so highly of me, hehe.” Ryuji slightly blushed. “So uh, do you miss ‘em sometimes?” Ryuji suddenly brought up.

“Miss what?” Ren asked back.

“You know… your family.”

“I do. It’s a bit of a shame that my aunt couldn’t have been my probation officer but I suppose it can’t be helped.” Ren looked at the ground with a slight smile.

“Did that asshole pull strings again?” Ryuji asked in concern.

“No, nothing like that.” Ren shook his head. “It’s just that she’s on parental leave right now. She volunteered to be my probation officer of course, but then she fainted a week later and found out she was pregnant.” Ren explained.

“Damn, talk about bad timing. Then again congrats to your aunt. Guess you’re pumped about having a little one that’ll look up to you, huh?” Ryuji grinned.

“I am but I suppose I’m also used to it, since I already have two cousins.” Ren replied with a reminiscing smile, thinking about his cousins that would treat him like an older brother.

“Didn’t know you were a ‘big bro’ already, RenRen.” Ryuji playfully poked the ravenette with his elbow. “What’re those two like?” 

“I should probably mention two of them are twins from a different uncle and aunt of mine. They’re both 7 years old. The older one, Yuko, is rather shy and gentle but likes to tease her younger brother Shin when he gets fired up about something. She is however quite protective of him. Shin on the other hand is rather energetic and mischievous but also very compassionate, even if he is a bit blunt.” Ren let out a sigh while thinking about the twins’ shenanigans. “It’s getting late, we should probably wrap things up here.”

“Guess you’re right, let’s get going. Oh and RenRen?” Ryuji addressed his friend.

“Yes?”

“I heard people are spoutin’ some bullshit about us having a threesome with Ann. You think Kamoshida’s at fault?” Ryuji asked with a frown while Ren blushed deeply. 

“U-uhm yes, he probably saw us talk to her.” Ren cleared his throat.

“That bastard! He’s so going down!” Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

_ “Whew, dodged a bullet there. How does Uncle Yu think I’m an honest person again?” _ Ren asked himself.

* * *

**_LeBlanc_ **

“Ah, you’re back. Do you have a minute? There’s something I wanna ask. C’mere, let’s have a chat.” Sojiro addressed his ward as he arrived.

“Of course.” Ren simply answered and walked over to the counter.

“Sit down, I’ll clean up real quick.” Sojiro ordered and proceeded to finish what he said he’ll do. “So, how’s school? You’re not causing trouble, right?” 

“Of course not.” Ren shook his head.

“Good. As you probably know, I have to report to your probation officer twice a month. So please don’t be a further pain in the ass and have me write down even more stuff. Today’s society is ruled by rules and authorities. So if you’re gonna make a mess, don’t drag others into it, got it? The last thing we’ll need is idiots like you running around.” Sojiro warned Ren with a stern look. 

Ren had to fight his urge to roll his eyes and sigh. Luckily, by some fortunate twist of fate, his guardian’s phone started ringing.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Sojiro’s tone clearly softened. “Yeah, I’m heading out now. Sorry about that. I know I know, the usual, right? Okay, I’ll see you later.” he ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

“As you can see, I’m very busy both at work and my private life. So if you could lend a hand, it’d be a really great help.” Sojiro’s tone, to Ren’s surprise, remained the same softness as earlier.

_ “Maybe he was just having a hard day…”  _ Ren tried to consider.

“No problem. I was starting to feel like dead weight here anyways.” Ren answered.

“Now we’re talkin’.” Sojiro gave Ren a smug grin. “I won’t of course ask you to work here for free. In exchange for your work, I’ll teach you how to make a perfect cup of coffee.” he offered.

“Not a bad deal. I’m certain it would fit well into my repertoire of recipes.” Ren fiddled with his hair.

“Nice to know that you’ve got taste, kid. Then again, Yu told me you’re quite the chef. Looks like the two of us got a deal.” Sojiro let out a satisfied hum.

As Ren could feel the gap between himself and Sojiro closing, time had slowed seemingly down once again.

  
  


* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Hierophant Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

“Welp, I’ll be counting on your help. See ya later.” Sojiro waved his hand at his ward and left.

“Sounds to me like you managed to get yourself a pretty nice deal there, Ren.” Morgana popped his head out of Ren’s bag.

“Indeed I did, considering how his coffee replenishes my energy in the real world, the effects it could have in the palace could be quite useful, correct?” Ren asked his feline companion.

“Getting used to things really quickly, huh? Yup, having that stuff is gonna be able to further extend our infiltrations and will help us be able to be done faster with them.” Morgana explained.

“Good. But for now I think it’d be best if we went to bed and replenished our energy with some rest.” Ren let out a yawn, making Morgana chuckle.

“It’s good that you know when to rest up, otherwise I’ll have to force you to bed and trust me, it’d be very obnoxious for both you  _ and  _ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... unexpected?   
> I kinda disliked how much I wrote actually, but I feel like I needed to unpack that info in here but it also kinda made the pacing bad.  
> If I'm really honest, the only reason I established that Yuko and Shin exist is that I thought it'd be a bit weird if Rise and Yu still didn't have kids at the age of 40.  
> I do however plan to have those two make an appearance in the story, it is however very brief.  
> As for the reason I didn't make Chie Ren's probation officer... it's more of a 'I don't want her directly involved in the story' type of thing.  
> I do promise however, that certain IT members are going to make a physical appearance and play a more important role in the later arcs.  
> I also recently reread the chapters and realized how bad I am at proof-reading my stuff.  
> For example in chapter 4, Sojiro says that Yu wasn't so wrong about Ren's honesty and Ren then proceeds to keep making the most effective alibis throughout the story. Instead further retconning stuff I decided to just make fun of my writing.  
> I'll definitely try to put more effort into properly reading things through.   
> Next chapter's gonna be part 2/3 of the infiltration and I'm looking forward to finishing this arc because it means that I finally reach one of my planned scenes, which I'm really looking forward to writing.  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and I'll see you guys next time :)  
> Happy (Early) Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I first had this idea in March, during my NG+ run of P4.  
> I compared Kanji's reputation at school with Ren's, in the sense that both of them are seen as delinquents/criminals even though they're good people if you actually got to know them.  
> The more I started writing fics, I decided to make this idea I had into a fic as well.  
> I won't be able to regularly update this fic, because I need a lot of time to think this fic through but you can follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/ChrisWritesFics) so you guys won't miss me uploading my newest chapter.  
> The reason I make this a vanilla P5 AU is because I'm not caught up on Royal. I know what happens in the third semester but I don't know anything new that happened before like Maruki's Social Link etc.  
> This fic will obviously focus a lot on Ren's relationship with his parents and I will put his dynamic with Akechi into focus as well.  
> I hope you guys will look forward to this story and thank you guys for reading.


End file.
